


Monsters Eat Kids Like You

by HyperBones (RainbowPreCum)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Play, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Character(s), Papyrus is a fucking creep, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Substance Abuse, alright?, bimbofication, sodomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPreCum/pseuds/HyperBones
Summary: Sans finds a human. A slightly feral, emotionally inept human with beautiful straight teeth.Papyrus is disturbed while reading. He hates being disturbed. Sans has something to show him, it must be good if his erratic breathing is any indication. He hates the stench of you.They call you all sorts of name. Kitten, scum, pet, maggot. You have yet to pick your favourite and refuse to acknowledge your past.//There is a set background for your insert OC, reader, whatever. Enjoy.I am not comfortable writing a self insert story. This is the first I have ever done this. Pointers and tips would be appreciated. Thanks. Updates every Wednesday.////So Tumblr is a thing. I want to get better and I am open to requests. Take the hint and stop by  https://inappropriate-skeletons.tumblr.com //





	1. Take My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the places you'll go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When my friend fell off the cliff I thought he meant to do it, because I didn’t hear any voice of descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine their voices. And yes, Doomfanger will make an appearance. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/nh3OpvUpW7Q

With this letter written quickly with slippery black ink folded neatly and set under a heavy smooth rock, you've found your sights turned towards a gaping hole. It was large and ate the shining suns rays with ravenous greed. Take in your surroundings, you'll probably never enjoy the distant tweeting of birds. The flurry of snow as it swirls down from the sky to kiss your cheek. Your shut your eyes as it melts and runs down your cheek. Keeping your eyes closed and your mind disconnected from your body you begin removing your heavy coat tossing it opposite of your note on brittle branches. It snapped but you haven't heard it. You were still taking in the surrounding noises. You were placing yourself back into nature while your body ran through the motions you've practiced exactly twenty two times. The first time you were here you cried and beat the floor with bloody fists. Summer was in full swing by then and you were in the thickest of the heat that burned and twisted your flesh until it ballooned and rotted.

You were sad. Involuntarily, almost devastating, was it cast onto you by those who were supposed to nurture and be kind to you. How you cried for release, freedom from pain. How often you chide yourself on the walk to the store repeating how selfish you were to imagine a happy life after.. After completing your act of release. Silly how we crave for such things. The first time you came here to screamed into the darkness you had to face the damning realization that you were insignificant here as well as down the Mountain. The darkness did not offer what you seek. It was not placed here to offer you comfort. You could not go through with it. Instead you ripped apart the letter and watched as it was eaten by the tempting darkness. Every visit since then was met with you gazing into. Writing out poetic garbage, words taken from someone else to describe the unpleasantness of your burden. Each time your letters were sacrificed to the darkness and you made the trek home fully intact and breathing.

It wasn't until two weeks ago, your twenty first visit, that you give up the notion of death being a sweet ending to your story. A tragic glamour shot from middle school making headlines across day time news. Teachers will whisper, your family would sop up the sympathy like a greedy babe to it's mother breast. You reflected at how little this seemed to upset you now. You were okay with leaving them behind. Today became the day you wouldn't be afraid of commitment. You sat down and wrote out your reasons with perfect detail. You tried to be concise and unbiased. Each pain became a fact and by the time you were down the sun was setting. Snow was starting to drift onto the sleeping city. You snuck out of your home, now you are here.

And here is the end of it all. A played out death scene for a played out tragic story. You spun on your heels and stared up at the now dark sky. You kept your eyes open and your body shook before calming. You lifted your feet and stepped back. One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. There was no more ground for you. You fell and watched the sky vanish from sight as the darkness that ate your cries for help ate you too. You were numb to it all. You were content.

Something cold slid down your cheek. Something leafy prodded the other. You grimaced and turned away rolling onto your side. Your eyes shot open and your mouth twisted in pain. It was then you realized you didn't die. You flopped back to your original position. This left you staring up at the gaping hole you fell in from. You noted how you could see so far up above you. For a fleeting moment you wondered if someone watched you from down below?

With a shaky breath you wiggled your fingers and toes. Nothing hurt so far. Slowly you inched your hand up so you could push yourself up. This action left you breathing hard. You refused to make a sound besides a few grunts as you finally managed to sit up. Nothing was broken, yet you weren't sure if that was bad or good. Either way you were alive and had to do your best to trudge through this day. You can't climb back up, the walls were smooth. More snow landed on your hair making it heavy with moisture. You'd spent the night here that much you were sure of. Your body was pale and it ached with every breath you took. You refused to let that stop you. You had faced things much more painful.

Gently you brushed the snow away from you surveying what you landed on. You were amused to see the piles of yellow flowers. Some reached up for the light. Others sheltered from the growing cold. You were entranced by these little things surviving in such harsh conditions. You were no flower though, you wilted and died off a long time ago. You were positive you were just a corpse now forced to suffer for making such a selfish choice. You twisted your body, your hands hitting the ground hard, and pushed yourself to try and stand up. It was here that you let out a violent sob. You were surprised by this and let yourself drop back onto your side. The tears flowed freely now as you faced the guilt of living.

A little gasp forced you to prop yourself up on your elbows. Your eyes were wide as they scanned the area behind you. You saw nothing, no movement. As you listened you could hear something behind the silence. You could feel the electricity dancing around you in the air. It bit your skin causing you to flinch. When you came back to your senses you noticed two pair of eyes focused on you. You'd been staring right at this beast. You stared at the ragged monster who crossed its arms in front of herself. Its body read patient but those eyes were a mix of a crazed devilish hunger. You knew this look and knew it only meant trouble. Without taking your eyes off this monster you pushed on your arms and bent your legs to try and get some leverage. It let you be but every moment was met with scrutiny.

The glint never went away as you finally stood. You refused to waiver under her eyes- from here you could see her womanly attributes. The only sound in this cave was your breathing and the thundering of your heart. From the twitch of her ears you were sure she heard it. You opened your mouth wanting to implore upon the situation you unknowingly placed yourself in. She spoke first.

"Child, are you hurt?" Her voice was high strung and wobbled at some parts. She took no notice of her cadence, so neither did you.

"I- I am. Yes." You were taken aback by her kind words. You were used to having people ask what was wrong but none held motherly compassion. Deep down you wanted a Mother. One who cared and loved deeply. Her eyes seemingly took on that of a caring authoritative figure. You relaxed in her presence.

"Come with me, child. I can save you." You heeded no flags with your rose colored glasses. You eagerly walked towards her with stiff legs and big round eyes. There was a scent about her. One that was musty and coppery. Without a second thought you guessed that you may have cut yourself on the fall down.

She held your hand. You absently took note of her ragged fur. It felt dirty pressed against your palm. As you walked she mumbled on and on about her home. How you both could live your life together. Between the raging silence and white hot pain that sliced through your ears you eased out of your stained glasses. Each step towards her home filled you with questions. The copper scent now became tangy as the alcove came into sight. She squeezed your hand tighter as she led you towards a large tree. Old blood assaulted your nostrils. You could hardly focus on her as she spoke, though you knew she was staring at you with those crazed glinted eyes. For survival you knew you had to face her with a false sense of safety. And so you did, holding onto a calm facade you walked with her and entered her home. Once inside she rushed you to the living room.

"My name is Toriel. I ask that you ignore what other monster might say about me. They are simply untrue you see? They spread lies so they can take what I care most about." She pleaded with you as she sat you down by her chair. The smell of blood was making your eyes watery. The lights in her home were eerie, you assumed the bulbs were not saved from the splatter of blood. She left to the kitchen. You got up and walked towards her shelf. Every book was centered around monster anatomy. This intrigued you, you saw no harm in reading as she banged about in the kitchen. She was content with you not answering her.

A few pages into 'Baby Bones Guide to Growing Up' Toriel pranced back into view. In her paws she held a plate with a thick slice of pie on it. When was the last time you smelled something like that? It was enticing and your heart soared when she handed the plate to you. Her paw tussled your hair. She took her place in the big comfy seat with a book of her own. Another random anatomy book. This one looked slightly worn but you were vaguely aware of the prominent 'F' at the top of it's cover. You turned back to your food. You breathed in deeply relishing the nutmeg that overpowered the other scents. She had called this a meat pie.

You'd never had one before. Picking up the fork you gently stuck it into the crust and down towards the plate. Steam rolled gently up and you watched as it dissipated into nothing. Gingerly you brought the pie to your lips and welcomed the tasty meat into your mouth. You shivered in surprise at how it all danced on your tongue and slid down your throat before nesting in your belly. Within a small amount of time you had finished the pie and sat the plate in front of you. Toriel herded a sleepy you towards a bedroom in the back. It was dark inside but empty of the smell of blood. She spun you around to face her snapping you out of your stupor.

"Stay here, stay with me. Child let me take care of you." She placed a quick kiss to the top of your head before leaving you to settle for the night. You strip and cuddle up under the fluffy cover ready to sleep and start anew tomorrow.

Your sleep was short. Something was rubbing your cheek. Something that faintly felt like a stem. You opened your eyes and squinted at the plant beside you. It's eyes were frantic and pained.

"You must leave here. Toriel will kill you if you don't." It's voice was hushed. Its fear did reach you.

"She means no harm." You mumble sleepily. You must have been loud because the flower darted towards the door.

"Shut it! We have to leave now. I have to take you some place safe. Please get up. I'll show you what I mean." The flower waited for you to unwrap yourself. You pulled on your shirt before stumbling to the door. The flower tapped your leg. "Excuse me for the discomfort."  
You're unsure how this flower, which you were sure was a delusion, wrapped itself around your arm after removing itself from the ground. You decide not to question it as you open the bedroom door. You tiptoed down the hall, past her door, towards the living room. The flower pointed towards the kitchen. You understood and made your way inside.

It took a moment to register what you saw. What exactly was poking out from her sink. The stench made your lungs want to curl up and refuse the air it needed. You stared dumbstruck at the congealed blood bath. Inside it things swirled about or bunched together. Your eyes traveled towards a knife. A large pointed carving knife. Moving around the mess you gripped the handle and yanked it out. Wood splintered from the force of the pull sounding like an explosion in this quiet home. You hold your breath and the flower shakes slightly, curling against you.

You meet his eyes with equally frightened ones.

"She feed you monster flesh." You wanted to hurl. Was that the point of the anatomy books? To learn what parts could be used and what couldn't? You wanted to cry but you knew better. Slowly you stepped around objects that could alert her to your presence. The flower guided you towards the stairs you had seen when you came in. You risked a quick glance towards the dark hallway. You kept a quick pace down the steps. You knew the creaks would alert her if she was as unhinged as the flower had shown you.

"Continue down. No need for caution; she's on her way." You ran down the dark corridor. Each step made little noise that echoed behind and down into the darkness. The flower watched behind you. For a moment you imagined you were going to be safe.

"My name is Flowey." It's voice was shaky.

"(Y/N)." Your voice was almost muted against the echoes.

Before long you saw the shape of a door looming ahead of you. Your breath hitched as you slid to a stop. Slowly you pressed your hands to it. It opened and swung backwards revealing a snowy landscape. With one foot out in the snow and another still within the corridor you felt Flowey slither off of your body.  
Something shined behind you and crashed against your back launching you into the snow. With a scream you crawled further out into the snowy land as Toriel called for you to come back. Somehow you got out and away from her. You crawled on and on questioning your choices. Reluctantly you guessed that you should have stayed with her. Maybe the flower was telling lies. It was its fault that your back burned and pushed against the cold. You were surrounded by heavy snowfall now. You dropped and laid down on your back staring up at the snow fall.

You did not want to die anymore.


	2. Let Me Tickle Your Funny Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How'd I know where you'd go next? 
> 
> Oh I felt it in my bones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You seem to like this. Here's another.

You must have dipped in and out of consciousness a hundred times by now. You were vaguely aware of slurry forming around you. Your body heat was melting the snow around you, but the cold had yet to reach your bones. The pain had long went thanks to exhaustion and the tundra. After settling your mind you quietly thanked the flower for rescuing you. It hasn't stayed long and you were beginning to question what your life was meant for at this point. Death has led you on and left a raging need sewn within the pit of your stomach.

You wanted to lash out once more. This strange world only made you feel more isolated. The anger couldn't be directed at someone else, so you launched an attack at yourself. The voice in your head thundered belittling every choice and mistake you've ever made. You cried freely while digging your palms against your eyes. Those thoughts were privately kept, you would know them well enough. Though it was never voiced so passionately. If only you could use this passion to live.

What better way to fight yourself then by forcing yourself to stand and walk? That's exactly what you did. You pushed your hands into the snow and got up with ease. The pain had almost subsided for now. Your core was still very hot from the attack. This mountain had monsters, you guessed that you shouldn't be surprise that it had magic as well. If beings so powerful lived under here why not escape? Were they content to live inside such confines? Would it mean death for them?

You doubt it. They'd completely eradicate humanity as if they were termites. If goat mom was a boss then what comes next will surely be your end. You still weren't sure about what you wanted. Objectively, completing this run through could leave you with some cool scars and a much more rash sense of bravado. A hero with such an epic sense of justice fighting for the human race against monsters not quite known. Wouldn't that be grand? It would also be a lie. You weren't brave and you didn't have the drive to protect anything outside these walls.

You'd die just the same as everyone else around you. In some shady street bleeding out from a stab wound to the gut. If you were lucky you'd get a memorial. If not you'd have friends saying you were always getting into fights and into underground business. You scoffed at that. You were involved in some underground tripe at this very moment. You laughed to yourself as you stumbled through the snow. The idle chatter with yourself let you walk for a bit longer. You stumbled over a fallen tree. It wasn't exactly huge but wide enough that you made an effort to get over it. After righting yourself on the other side you stopped to wonder what kind of mess you looked like. You didn't get dressed completely when the flower woke you up, just a shirt and your underwear. Your face and hair must be horrendous. Come to think of it your hair might be singed. If you weren't insecure before you were now and once again rubbed at your eyes in mute frustration.

What the hell was this? A poorly gated wooden fence was sat between an average sized bridge and what seemed like a poorly made moat. You stared at it with lidded eyes. While lost in thought you failed to notice the silence around you. The tension seemed to spark across your skin, yet you stayed ever oblivious. You heard nothing behind you, which was quite the surprise as that snap was not a trick of the ears, and you heard nothing still as a darkened figure slid up behind you. With a flick of it's hand something dark red zapped your arm causing you turn around and face your new friend.

Wait- What the fuck? A snowman has appeared behind you. It's lopsided grin formed by what you thought were raisins slid down it's face. You shivered and turned to leave the snowman behind you. Quickly you crossed the bridge with vigor and purpose guiding your every step. Either that snowman was alive or you were being dicked with. You hated being the butt of other people's jokes. They often meant ill and took things too far for your liking.

With downcast eyes you slowed to a walk. Up ahead you saw a poorly put together shack. Something dark loomed within it. You continued on keeping your eyes on the figure. In the darkness of the shack you saw a bright red light pop to life from the figure. A red mist filtered out and into the air. It reminded you of Toriel’s pies. You shivered with fear. It's eyes held something different from the madness of Mothers eyes. These eyes were void of emotion, just red circle with black in and around it. It had no depth and that scared you the most. It reminded you of the feral cats who often hunted mice and snakes around your building.

They were cute but when those eyes zeroed in on its prey it became void of any emotion but thrill. Thrill for the kill it was about to perform. The taking of a life to sustain your own independence. It was often here that you noticed the eyes simply reflected what you felt and thought, aside from prey. You knew the difference between the two. You were prey once again. You kept your breathing tight and deliberate as you tried to study the eyes from the darkness. It was odd how it remained that way with how bright everything was. Your brows knitted together as you squinted your eyes.

A heavy, almost raspy, chuckle came from the busted up station. So there was a person there. You were not okay with that. Was this the next boss fight or something? Why would you bring this on yourself? No, no this wasn't your fault. This was an unhappy outcome to your prior choices that spiraled out of control. You still had to deal with what was in front of you. What was now coming out from the shadows. Your eyes left the red pupil and now stared at a black slipper. You didn't see flesh, just an odd bone. Your mind drifted back to the Baby Bones book you read. You thought it was a joke book at first but now it stood in front of you. He was about 5'5 and his bones were again very odd. How did that shirt fill out like that? And where did he find pants that don't slip down his pelvic bones?

You started with a mixture of fascination and abject horror. It fascinated the odd heap of bones because it laughed again. It was here that your eyes traveled back to his face. The skull was deformed. It seemed natural for him but for you it was slightly nauseating. Unnatural as it was you held your ground. He said nothing and only looked you over with a smug expression. Your shirt was burnt in the back and floated forward exposing even more of your body from the stomach down. You crossed your arms and held it firmly against your chest. You refused to back away from his mocking gaze.

"Welcome to the Underground. I hope Mister Snowman there gave you his best." His tone was intimidating and gravely. You shook when he spoke but your eyes never wavered. You had to stand your ground. He was making it easy not to trust him. You are so naive.

Seeing as you don't speak for a few heartbeats his grin widened.

"Did he tell you to give me the cold shoulder?" You were caught off guard by his silly pun. He took your wide eyes as an indication to keep going.

"Well, now I've got a bone to pick with 'em." You had enough of his jokes, even if they did make you want to laugh. You made a point to turn away from him. From your peripheral you saw his grin drop. It filled you with satisfaction. You walked two steps before you felt sharp bones digging in to your sides. Something had latched on to you and pulled you against them. Without looking you knew who it was. By the way he dug into you, you knew he was not going to let go unless he got to pull apart your flesh. You didn't want that to happen and you were sure he knew. His phalanges snaked up your stomach to rest on your ribs. He gripped the skin and squeezed hard.

"People say I'm a real rib tickler, y'know?" His jokes were meant to he disarming and considerably charming. You shook in his grip and wanted desperately to escape from the heat pressed against your back. You could feel his large ribs pressing against you. His body was too close to yours and you wanted to get away. If you moved at all what would he do to you? His other hand moved up your stomach and onto your chest. He squeezed just a bit to make you imagine if it even happened. It kept moving forward until it wrapped delicately around your neck. He squeezed gently at first almost pulsing as he did it. It was an oddly motivating gesture for your parts. Your body reacted in a few ways that left you mortified. You felt dirty being like this.

You parted your lips hoping to ask him to stop. He grinned against your shoulder as he tightened his grip around your neck. He squeezed so tight you were sure he was going to kill you. It would be slow for you and maybe a small memory for him. Your head felt light and drool ran from your mouth down your chin and onto his fingers. Waves of pain and flashing darkness began to take over your vision. Your ears rang with defeat and your final thoughts faded out. You didn't think death would be like this. He stepped away from you and threw you to the ground.

Whatever air was trapped in your lungs rushed out. The pain on your neck refused to ease up. It took you a long while to breath again. Each inhale hurt, you weren't sure what was worse. Toriel or him. When your vision cleared of the haze you looked up at him. His hands were tucked away in his coat pocket. His body language was relaxed as if he hadn't just tried to kill you. You tried to sit up but he was on top of you within seconds. You stared up at him wondering if he was just teasing you with living. His legs were on either sides of your waist. His other hand was still tucked into his pocket.

He pointed his index finger and pressed it against your belly button. He seemed to enjoy how easily your flesh gave way to him. He pressed and drew a line up the same way his hand had went. He seemed to get a sick kick of how your body shook harder the closer he got to your neck. He kept his finger pressed against you as he traced up your throat and towards your chin. You shut your eyes. You expected him to poke them until they burst. You didn't know what to do, feeling so utterly helpless was something new to you. At least around someone who could kill you without a second thought. His phalanges cupped your cheek, his thumb forced your lips apart. You obediently opened your mouth.

He leaned over you propping himself on his elbow, his hand now free from his pocket gripped your hair. His red pupils stared down at you with keen interest. He didn't see you as a person though. As a toy is more like it. He was eager to break it to. You kept your eyes on his trying to read his expression. Gently he glided his thumb along your teeth. They were perfectly straight. Your canines protruded just a bit further than the others giving an almost dog like appearance.

He got off of you. You took in a deep breath. You tried to sit up again while staring at him trying to gauge his reaction. You weren't sure you could run away again. Your legs felt like jelly and your stomach was threatening to spill bile everywhere. You looked away from him and down at your legs. You hated how he stared at you. You wanted it to stop.

Something slammed against your head blacking out your world. You hoped you had died, but you were unlucky. You were still aware of what was going on around you, only unable to react or protest. You were thrust into a bag. You hated how it scratched your skin. You wanted out, you wished you could have choose a different way to die. Tears flowed down your face again. It heated up your face as they rolled down and dripped onto the itchy fabric.

You heard a door open and slam shut. You were jostled around and then dumped onto the floor still inside the bag. You heard him speak, to who or what you don't know.

"Boss I've got a sort of gift for ya. It'll be a real kick to your day."

"Sans I do not care about what interesting tree you spotted when you should have been guarding your post." The other voice was rough and made your stomach drop. Was it another skeleton?

"I was guarding my post. Just put down your romance novel and take a quick peek." It was quiet for a moment. You heard a sigh that warped into a growl. The other voice must have complied. Silence again. The sound of rapid heels clicking against the floor came close to your canvas prison. You tried not to shake once again. Slowly you watched as light shined on you from the slowly opening bag. It was agonizing watching the figure come into view. You stared straight at him. He was taller than the other skeleton. You couldn't look away from his battle worn skull that was also deformed, which was again probably natural here.

He is staring at you with anger and malice. The shorter skeleton stood off the side watching you intently.

"They wouldn't do us any good if it were harvested." The bigger one spoke to the smaller one. "Why did you bring it here?" He cupped your cheeks and gently turned your face to study your shape.

"Why is it damaged, Sans?" He turned to Sans still gripping your chin. Sans noticeably shrunk away from the kneeling figure.

"Don't know boss. Must have gotten banged up before I found it." He was lying through his jagged teeth. You didn't dare voice this however as the attention went back to you.

Nothing else was said. Sans headed upstairs. You followed him with your eyes. Once at the top he turned his head and watched you as he walked down the hall. He grinned.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing more of ya around, kid." And went into his room. You stared at the door. After a heartbeat you looked back at the bigger skeleton still holding your chin. He hasn't stopped watching you. This made you feel pitiful. He dragged you up by your chin. You had to stand on your toes for a bit as he kept his eyes on your face. His gloved phalanges dug into you. You refused to speak once again. Without hesitation he let you down and ripped off your tattered top. You stood in your underwear everything exposed to him. Your eyes were wide and wild with fear. You shook but did not run and did not look back up at him. You were soft to him. He touched every spot Sans had left a mark on you. Your neck must be hideously bruised as well.

The skeleton said nothing as he left you standing in the room by yourself. Both skeletons knew you wouldn't dare leave in fear of being turned into a bloody mess. Instead you looked around the room taking in the homely features. You felt out of place here. This shouldn't even be happening.. Don't cry this time. You've cried enough.

The skeleton was coming back with something folded in his hand. It was red and thick. Was he giving this to you? You waited on baited breath as he once against stared at your face. You didn't like the way he looked at you. He thrust the red sweater at you. It was a turtleneck and quite inviting. Very gently you took it from him. Your fingers hurt from the abuse earlier. Each movement was a pain until you pulled it over your head and arms.

The larger skeleton helped you pull down the shirt. It was long enough to cover up your underwear. You instantly felt warm.

"The Great and Terrible Papyrus will extend his generous interactions with you this far. You are Sans problem, and I refuse to be apart of his shenanigans." He crossed his arms, took one last look, and walked away to take his seat on the couch. He reopened his romance novel and ignored your very presence. You stared at him. His clothing was by far the most exaggerated piece of armor you had ever seen. And you hadn't exactly seen much. As you looked over his leather pants and black heels you hadn't realized he was looking rather annoyed with you. He stood up with a rolled newspaper. He took a quick few steps over to you before hitting the side of your head with the newspaper. It didn't hurt as much as you thought it would. It still made you wince. He pointed towards the stairs.

"Go to Sans." You eagerly accepted his command and raced up the steps away from his angry flare and rolled up newspaper. You knocked on the door you saw Sans go into and crouched so you could hug your knees. The door opened and you were face to face with his oddly shaped bones and slippers.

"Take it with you. It's your responsibility." Papyrus sounded less annoyed now that you were away from him. You were a little bit more afraid of him than Sans. You crawled into his room when he stepped aside and sat on the floor hugging your knees once again. His coat was on the bed. He may have been heading off to sleep before Papyrus sent you up to him. Sans took a seat on the bed in front of you.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you?" You didn't respond to him.

"Should I throw you around some more?" He asked no one in particular. He seemed to want to get you to respond to him. You didn't however.

"Just get in the bed." He growled before laying back down. He was on the edge furthest from the wall. He wasn't going to move, that meant you had to crawl over him. Papyrus was lax with the discipline but Sans was much more violent. Especially since you somehow became 'his'. You felt tired anyway, you crawled on the floor and over him. He made a point to run his hand over your back.

You settled down against the wall refusing to move closer to him. Why were you so okay with being used like this? You no longer wanted to fight back but rather play your cards right until you get out. So then what next?

Sans turned his head to look at you. He stroked the sweater you were wearing. His eyes seemed less threatening now, perhaps because he was tired. You relaxed a bit into the bed. You felt comfortable as he continues his rhythmic motions. You shut your eyes feeling at ease for the moment. Sans grips your wrist and tugs you towards him so hard your wrist clicks.

You gasp and land hard against him. He presses his hand against your lower back. You expected him to rip up the sweater. You didn't know what to say. He shoved you onto your back and got on top of you. Using his knee he forced your thighs apart. He pressed the his knee against your part and grinded slowly against you. You felt the rushing emotions from earlier on as he violated you. You didn't dare tell him to stop in case he wasn't above mutilation.

As his knee continued to rub against you, you bucked and felt shame as blood rushed to your face. He pressed hard when he heard you give way to a tiny squeak of confusion and pleasure. His phalanges gripped his pillow and tore into it. His body shook as your voice became a little louder. He growled as tears flowed once again from your eyes. You were caught by surprise when a shining red tongue slithered out and licked up your tears. His spit was thick and felt heavy on your lashes.

You wanted to stop crying. You felt weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine their voices. And yes, Doomfanger will make an appearance. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/nh3OpvUpW7Q


	3. Let Me Tickle Your Funny Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are skeletons so calm? 
> 
> Because nothing gets under their skin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have breasts.

Everything was silent underground. The snow that continued to fall muffled the outside world. Maybe there was a person or two walking around out there right now. What's running through their minds? You hadn't suffered here long enough to consider your thoughts to be akin to the ones around you.

However you imagined they were in pain just like you. They struggled with finding some kind of way in a world controlled by violent and aggressive monsters. You don't know where these skeletons stand though. You hadn't had much thoughts after Sans forced you to comply with his inappropriate touching. You gave way and felt the rush of warm fluids empty from your body.

He was satisfied with your horror stricken gaze. The thick spit on your face dried against your skin. You refused to move after he collapsed on top of you. You refuse to sleep when his body relaxed against yours. He held you tightly against him. Your eyes stared up at the wall for who knows how long.

You heard a door click twice. This roused you enough to take in a long deep breath. Sans turned away from you and curled deeper into the messy blanket. Your body felt strange, almost foreign. Your head felt light. Everything felt fake and distant from your touch and your sight. With another shake breath you got off the bed. This being the first movement since.. He did what he did, you felt the warm liquid further leave your body and soak your underwear. You were disgusting inside out.

Your face felt stiff on one side. Surprise was short lived when you walked smoothly from the bed to the door and out into the hallway. There had to be a bathroom around here. You needed to use it, even if that meant being hurt again. Your skin itched with contempt for yourself. This skin you wore needed to be peeled off and replaced with something new. Something pristine and unsullied.

You walked further down the hallway. A narrow door invited you to peek inside. Luckily for you this was the bathroom. You slipped inside and shut the door behind you in case something chased you from the darkness. Leaning against the door you felt reassured by the sturdy oak. Being a newfound cynic you knew this would not stop the skeletons from getting to you.

You stripped off your sweater and threw it over the mirror. You did not want to look at yourself yet. You ripped off your underwear and tossed it in the trash bin. The shower looked clean, you guessed one of them had to be meticulous about cleaning. You turned the tap and sat in the tub now numb to the freezing cold water that poured out and soaked your skin. Your hair felt shorter. Seeing as you didn't have a bald spot you were fine with that. You sat there for a while reviewing your experiences in the underground. You got tired of asking questions you couldn't get answers for.

You'd die here. You accept that as a fact. You also know it firmly depends on if you fight or not. Fighting would probably fill you with a new sense of will. A strong determination to get yourself out of here and return to the surface. You would not stay trapped here.

Going by boss fights, these two must have something much worse after them. You hardly survived Mother, Sans has it out for you, Papyrus is still a wild card. You had to wait for the right moment to leave. Find out more about where you need to go.

Your body felt hot under the cold water. You stretched your arm and turned the tap slightly. The water instantly warmed up. Your body felt less feverish now, less disgusting. After a few moments you stood up and took a dry loofah that hung for a corner stand. Without wetting it your scrubbed your skin. You were still pretty gross and in a bad place. The sensation of the dry loofah scratching your skin felt calming. It reminded you of how you bit your nails to nubs when you were lost in thought.

You don't know how long you were cleaning yourself in there but an angry pounding shook the bathroom door. You slipped wet skin hitting the wall. They must have heard you yelp in pain because they twisted the knob completely off. Your heart pounded as the door opened slowly at first. Goosebumps formed on your skin. Was it Sans? Was he angry you left?

You stared on as the door revealed the offending party. It was Papyrus. You were left staring up at him. He walked inside and turned off the water. His actions were deliberate and concise. After stopping the flow of warm water he grabbed you by your arm and lifted you up. You kept your eyes on his gloved hand. He hadn't said anything to you yet. His hand once again touched the ugly bruise forming on your throat.

"Human, who did this to you?" His finger followed the same trail Sans had. He stopped above your sternum. You clenched your fists trying to keep your breathing steady. He seemed to be focused on the large bruise under your chest, where Sans had squeezed you. You wanted to move away from his touch. You found you enjoyed it though. They were gentle and with purpose. Offhandedly you wondered if he was the one who did the cleaning.

While lost in thought Papyrus gently cupped your breast. He seemed confused by human anatomy. You said nothing as you gripped his radius. Your fingers gripped the bone, a clear indication you did not like what was happening. Papyrus didn't ease up nor did he pull back. Instead he rested his free hand atop your head and gently rubbed it. The action was much like his other touches. You felt warmth radiating from his bones. Odd.

Your hold on his hand eased up as you rocked on your feet trying to rub deeper into his gloved hand. He pulled away when you did and crossed his arms across his chest. His eyes scrutinized your naked form. You had no problem with that. You eagerly waited for him to touch you again.

A door down the hall clicked. Papyrus grabbed the red sweater hanging over the mirror and helped you put it on. It clung to your wet skin. You wanted it off as soon as possible. Sans stumbled down the hall a few seconds later.

"They given' ya trouble, Boss?" Papyrus was staring at Sans now.

"Boss?" You quietly mumbled before covering your mouth. Both skeletons looked at you. Papyrus was unreadable, Sans was vaguely interested. Nothing was said for several seconds.

"Take care of your toy, Sans." Papyrus glared at the smaller skeleton. He shrunk away and shrugged.

"Sure thing boss, don't get your panties twisted." He rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the broken door.

"My panties are not twisted Sans! They are neat and in order." Papyrus was glaring at his brother now. "Get it out of the bathroom and leave me be."

Sans did as he was told. He grabbed the back of the turtleneck and dragged you out of the bathroom. You stumbled behind him. He let go once in front of his room.

"Do you like pissing off my brother or something?" He shoved you inside the room. He was a little bit more gentle, probably still drowsy from being roused by the noise. You decided not to test his boundaries.

You looked away from him and sat on the floor. You made sure to pull the sweater a little further down to cover up your parts. This did not got unnoticed as Sans tossed you one of his shorts.

"Might as well complete the ensemble." You slipped them on as he spoke. He took a seat at his desk and stared at you. You stared back.

"So you'll talk to Pap but not me?" He seemed a little irked by that. Sans didn't seem that conversational. When would he even allow you to speak.

"Since you won't talk kid why don't I give ya a nickname? So when I tell you to do something you'll know I'm talking to ya." You shrugged, keeping your lips pressed together.

"Kitten, since Pap’s seems to like you." You raised a brow at him. He held his hands up and smirked at you. "Let's just say you wouldn't be here right now."

Your eyes turned towards the bed. Would it be so bad to not be here?

"Hey, I thought our performance was sansational." He chuckled to himself. That laugh was a veiled threat of some kind. You gazed at the floor instead.

"Look, I'm getting real tired of you not answering me. So, Kitten, what do you think of the underground?" He leaned forward in his chair and stared deep into your eyes. You tried not to shake under his gaze.

Parting your lips you thought of what to say. It sucked? Everything hurts? You wish you were dead. You glanced at him. He'd probably make your wish come true. Would you want to die by his hands though. Instead you inhaled and found your voice.

"I hate it." Quick, and quiet. Almost a whisper. You weren't sure you even spoke. He sat back up, then stood and walked over to you. He placed a hand on the top of your head. You looked up at him in surprise. His red eye glinted.

"I kind of like how you look down there." You didn't know whether to pull away or kick his feet out from under him. Instead you looked down at his slippers. He dug his phalanges into your head and forced you to look up at him. You didn't look away as his thumb played at the hem of his pants. You saw bleached bones underneath black pants. He had a weird magic tongue, why wouldn't he have a weird magic dick?

As his pants lowered slowly down you began to tear up. You couldn't fight back, you couldn't scream for help and no one would come to your aid either way. As if by some unseen force a knock came from his door. He rolled his eyes pulling his pants back up. He pushed you onto your back as he opened the door. Your head was throbbing from how hard he had held your head. You tried to make yourself as small as possible squeezing your thighs against your chest as you cradle your head.

Papyrus barged into his room once the door was open. The clicking of his spiked heels stopped once he saw you there on the floor. You peeked through your arms and was surprised by his wardrobe change. He was wearing a ripped shirt open in the front and soft black jeans. Why was he wearing heels?

You stared up at him. You guessed you visibly brightened by his presence because Sans looked angry with you. Papyrus raised a brow-bone.

"Why is it on the floor like that?" Papyrus turned to look at Sans. Sans shrugged.

"Humans do weird things, Pap’s." You dropped your gaze to the floor as you sat up. Your head still hurt. Papyrus stomped over to you and kneeled in front of you.

"Did he hurt you?" You looked at Papyrus clearly confused by the nature of his question. You knew Sans would be furious if you told the truth. You wanted to avoid the full extent of his wrath as much as possible. You shook your head no and avoided eye contact. Papyrus stood back up and left the room. The tension was heavy, the only sound in the room was the click of the door lock. Sans walked back to you. You prepared yourself for him to continue.

Instead he just patted your head and sat in front of you. "Why'd you lie?"

You shrugged.

"He'll be mad that you lied."

You shrugged again. He stayed silent. With a groan he rubbed his palms against his face. You risked a glance at his face. Was he afraid of Papyrus?

"Who is Papyrus?" Your voice was quiet.

"My younger brother." Younger? Cute.

"Oh." Your voice was more relaxed. You felt a little light in your heart. You decided you liked Papyrus. He seemed.. Calm? Cool?

"Oh-ho. I see." You looked up at Sans. What was he on about? He said nothing else as he pushed you onto your back. Your heart felt cold again as he leaned close to your face. You shut your eyes as his tongue slithered out. You felt it press against your lips forcing you to part them. It glided inside of your mouth.

Sans was kissing you. He was making sure to his red slimy appendage licked every corner of your mouth that it could. You shivered when the tip traveled along the top of your mouth. Red tinted spit dribbled out of your mouth and down your cheeks and chin. He pulled away and stared down at the mess he made. His thumb rubbed circles on your temple as he continues to violate your mouth with his.

He pulled away a second time and cleaned his mouth. His teeth once again set in a malicious grin. Once he was off of you, you cleaned your face. It was like Sans was a constant supply of trauma. He enjoyed seeing you bend to his unwanted attention. Your mind drifted back to Papyrus. You'd give anything to have him pet your head again. To feel his ungloved phalanges touch your skin.

Your eyes opened wide as fresh tears ran down your face. What the fuck were they doing to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine their voices. And yes, Doomfanger will make an appearance. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/nh3OpvUpW7Q


	4. This Isn't Funny Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sodomy, Mentions of Alcohol/Alcoholism, 
> 
> Special Appearance: Doomfanger. 
> 
> Sans is a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all be careful.

You sat there letting the left over spit cling to your skin and ooze down onto the neck hem of the sweater. You were stuck in a perpetual state of wanting to vomit, clean your mouth out with bleach and cider, or keep it down and not piss anybody off. It seems like Sans only directed his pent up sexual frustration at you. Most of which was violent rendering you immobile when his red eye is on you and his dick is stressing against his pants. 

 

You really did not want to vomit. The taste of him lingered inside of you, and this was the closest you wanted to be to him. Sans had already returned to his desk to flip through some angsty magazine. You assumed it was something creepy filled with scantily clad monsters. The way he laughed to himself and whispered various 'ohs' and 'fuck yeahs' somehow convinced you to get up and head for the door. Right as your hand touch the knob something red and translucent gripped your wrist. 

 

"Where are ya goin? Don't go bother boss. He don't have time for ya." He was resting his- uh- cheek on the palm of his hands. He had abandoned his magazine to talk to you. 

 

"Bathroom." Was all you muttered. He let you go and returned to his filthy magazine. 

 

"Go ahead. I'll be satisfied with just the thought of you." He watched you go. You shut the door without looking back at him. You were back in the hallway, this time with pants and no underwear. This covered more anyway. You backtracked until you got to the bathroom. It seems the knob will be stay broken until one of them fixes it. You guessed between two brothers and a pet it wasn't as big a deal to them. You stepped inside and shut the door as best you could. With nothing to hold it shut you moved the trash can against it. You noticed your ruined underwear was gone from the receptacle. 

 

Strange. You pulled your pants down and did your business with the toilet. Once done you cleaned up and moved to the sink to wash your hands. As you scrubbed your fingers you ardently searched for a toothbrush. It was a little disconcerting seeing a two cute brushes propped up in a container. You assumed even monsters had to have their quirks. You grabbed Sans brush. Papyrus one had a little nub at the bottom that resembled a tabby cat. 

 

Did Papyrus like cats? Whatever the case you needed to clean out your mouth. The toothpaste had some bone pun written on it. You wondered how infuriating he was to deal with on a family basis. You squeezed out the minty paste and ran it under the tap water. You bared your teeth at the mirror and gingerly ran the brush in circles. Easing in and out of pressure because Sans is a brute and nearly bent your teeth trying to fuck your throat with his tongue. 

 

You shivered and suppressed the need to vomit for the third time this hour. As you brushed your teeth you stared at the now purple bruise on your throat. It looked like it may go almost all around your neck. The the darkest of the purple bruise were the imprint of his phalanges. It creeped you out. You kinda wish you hadn't woken up. Maybe if he'd hold on a bit longer. You spit out the frothy water and noted the swirls of blood in it as it drained from the sink. Nothing hurt in your mouth but his teeth may have picked at your gums. 

 

You dragged the back of the sweat across your mouth cleaning off the water. Something pushed on the door causing you to move further into the bathroom nearly jumping into the tub. A soft mrrow sounded as the furry beast sauntered in. The cat was round and seemed to be in a state of eternal happiness and oblivious to the dangers around it. It meowed at you before pawing at the cabinet. It opened it successfully and you heard the distinct sound of litter rubbing together as it did its business. 

 

You sat on the tub completely amazed by how two aggressive skeletons own such a sweet and plump cat. A thought struck you like thunder, do they eat cats? Was this sweet and oblivious turd an offering or something to be culled and devoured? You covered your mouth as you stared at the cat. It stared back at you with big eyes devoid of fear. For the third time today you were disturbed by something opening the door. The cat had gotten up and trotted over to where you sat on the tub rim. It rubbed and wound itself around your legs purring with delight. 

 

Papyrus held open the door. A phone in one hand and another unreadable expression on his face. The cat was pawing at your thighs wanting to be picked up. Your eyes were dead set on Papyrus. You grabbed the cat clutched it against your chest, it meowed with triumph, you walked out of the bathroom and past Papyrus. He turned to look at you as you did so. You kept your head down and walked past Sans door. You heard growling coming from the room. For your own good you decided to stay out. You hesitated at the top of the stairs. If you were a pet like this cat is you were probably allowed to roam around this home. Down the stairs you went. 

 

Papyrus was still watching you. You have no idea what you were doing but you were not ready to see this cat get eaten. You sat on the big comfy couch with the cat already snoozing on your lap. You looked around still surprised by how homely it all was. Within a few minutes Papyrus came down the stairs. His phone lit up part of his face as he stood in front of you. He held it up and you heard the quiet snap come from it. He had taken a picture of you and the cat. 

 

With a soft chuckle he walked away tapping his phalanges against his lips, you guess? He had walked into the other room leaving you and the cat alone. A few minutes later he came back, his phone tucked away in his pocket. He sat next to you and crossed one leg over the other. His arm draped over the back of the couch, and by extension, rested behind your head. His fingers tapped the couch. The sound was close to your ear. His knee was almost touching you as well. He was too close once again. 

 

He denied you any physical comfort. His presence made you sit up straight and squeeze your legs tighter together while they crossed. The cat nestled deeper against you refusing to get up. It fit perfectly between the spaces on your thighs. You never really thought of having a cat before but you hoped the cat would have been sweet like this one. You smiled down at it momentarily forgetting about Papyrus. He was flipping through the channels and scoffed when a beautiful robot appeared on screen. He flipped the channel before you could hear it say anything. You shut your eyes as the cat purred. It was calming having such a creature feel so safe in your presence. 

 

Your happiness was short lived when Papyrus hand moved from behind your head to in front of it and down to pet the cat. The cat had never changed position. His head was on top of your thigh while his body melted into fur and chubb between them. His cute paws were tucked against your inner thigh. You held your breath as he stroked to top of the cats head. It was interesting to watch the bigger skeleton run his phalanges along the ridge of the kitters nose. He traced ever so gently along it's ears. The cat meowed and purred harder. He stroked the ear between his index and thumb. It's like he knew every spot that was right to touch. 

 

Very slow, achingly slow, he dragged his finger tips along the cats neck and between it's shoulder blades. He stopped at what you guessed was the melted cats back. He rubbed in slow circles teasing the marmalade fur. You watched as the tufts parted and gave way to his delicate touches. The cat seemed pleased and forever in a state of heaven. Maybe he wasn't food.. 

 

His fingers moved closer towards you. You were put in an awkward position as his gentle stroking neared your parts. He stopped to just where you would feel it but he was not touching you. To your credit you were not shaking, but you didn't look away from his hand. You dared a quick glance up towards his face. His cheek was resting against his knuckles. His expression was one of disinterest and boredom. You relaxed yourself as you stared up at him. He payed no attention to you. 

 

Without so much as a warning he dipped his phalanges between you and the cat scooping up the furry creature. It's eyes popped open, still big and round, as he was brought over to Papyrus. Papyrus held the cat with one arm. His disinterested face turned to one full of adoration as he booped the kitter with his forehead. The cat was happy to meet him halfway. 

 

"So, Kitten, seems you met Doomfanger. Paps loves that thing." You jumped and leaned your head back against the couch. He was watching you from the banister. His wrists were crossed as he leaned against it. He was staring down at you. Mixed emotions danced behind his eyes but the main one was anger. "It seems you enjoyed it." 

 

You quickly looked back at your crossed legs. You turned your head slightly to look at Papyrus. Doomfanger was sitting on his lap being lovingly stroked. His brows were raised and he held a expression of triumph and mild amusement. You looked back at your legs. Was he just using you to mess with his brother? 

 

Sans walked down the stairs while throwing on his plush coat. He turned to you. You sat up straight as he addressed you. 

 

"I'm going to Grillbys. I'll feed you whenever, Kitten." You kept your breathing short until the door clicked behind him. Once he was gone you relaxed. You let out a shaky sigh. Papyrus placed a hand on your head. You were immediately filled with warmth. He pet you with almost the same care as he pet his cat. You were star struck by his behaviour, his mannerisms. As he pet you he pulled you closer towards him. You were so use to Sans irrational torment you were afraid to resist. You leaned against him, your head against the side of his ribs. They were surprisingly thick. You clung to his open shirt. He had a weird fashion sense, he was a weird dude. 

 

You curled your legs tight against you as you let him pet you. Eventually when it became too awkward for his arm he laid it against your body. His phalanges tapped against your hip bone, like how one would tap against a desk. He circled around it filling you with mixed emotions. He was not trying to hurt you. It felt pleasant, calming almost. The constant feel of him touching you sent you off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

Something loomed over you in your sleep you could feel it. There was an electric buzzing in the air. A feeling you recognized that came from an oncoming storm. You had to close your window before the rain started to fall. You cracked open your eyes and went to sit up in bed. You weren't in your bed. There was no storm coming. 

 

You were on the couch still next to Papyrus. The shadow looming over you was Sans. His red eye glowing much brighter than before. The distinct smell of whiskey wafted over to you. A crumbled up bag was clenched between bony fingers. The electricity you felt was the magic that bounced between the two brothers. Papyrus was eyeing his brother. Sans was eyeing you. He grabbed the back of your sweater and tore you away from Papyrus leaving you cold and terrified. He dragged you up the stairs. You could barely keep up with his anger, your toes stung from the force each time you tripped up. He refused to let you fall but you knew he was aching to smash your face into the stairs. You'd seen what would happen when a human does it to another human. What would it be like if a magical angry skeleton did that to a human? Especially to a human that seemed to have crossed him? 

 

He kicked open his door tossing you and the food onto the floor. He slammed the door shut behind him and ripped off his coat. You stayed on the floor staring over your shoulder. He was facing his door. You could hear the angry growling that seemed to rise from the depth of his belly. He turned towards you, the mist of red from his eyes leaking out from the socket and ran like tears down his face. Some faded up and around his skull. Your body tensed to run. 

 

"Stay right there." You did as told. He stumbled over to you. He had been drinking, and now he you had pissed him off in some way unknown to you. He walked over to you and pressed your head against the floor with his foot. He kept pressing until you felt white hot pain explode in your head he got off, but you did not sit up. 

 

He smirked at your tears. Your eyes focused solely on him. He loved your attention. He stood behind you his feet on either sides of your body. He leaned down and pulled you up by your hips. He told you to hold yourself up. 

 

"Present yourself like the horny bitch you are." You were confused by his words. "I can smell it on you, you're just itching for Papyrus to touch you again, ain't ya?" You squeezed your eyes shut. How could you respond to that? He knelt down and placed his cold bones against your cheek. You felt his phalanges force open your eye lids. 

 

"Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you." His words dripped like poison honey. You kept your eyes open afraid he might dig a finger or two into your eyes. He stood and walked back around out of eye sight. You knew he was still watching you. You felt the shorts you had been gifted be tugged down to your knees exposing yourself to him. You wanted to shut your eyes as shame overtook you. 

 

"I knew you wanted him touch you.." His voice was drowned out by his angry growling. He was behind you, you could feel his eyes on your parts. Gently he pressed his index finger on your calf. You tensed at his touch and shook. He was freezing cold. Your breathing hitched in your chest as he slowly dragged it to your thigh and then up following the curve of your body. He moaned softly as his fingers pressed against your ass. He stopped here to give it a grab. He enjoyed too much how your flesh felt in his boney grip. 

 

He squeezed and pulled slightly giving a better view of hole/s. You were shaking from how cold he felt. Your skin was beginning to go numb where he touched you. You hadn't noticed something press against your rectum. He was on his knees now watching in deep fascination completely submerged in his fucked up lust. His thumb pressed against the puckered hole. You winced as the coldness of him seeped into the pit of your being. His thumb entered slowly, going knuckle deep. Sans pulled it back out making you yelp in pain. You were sure he cut the inside of you. 

 

He moaned a little louder while listening to your now audible sobbing. Your vision clouded with tears, you felt a thin trail of blood ooze out of you. Sans grabbed your hips digging his phalanges into your skin causing you to scream out in pain. This pain was short lived as a new one forced you to cry into the carpet. You choked on your sobs as your body rocked back and forth. 

 

Your knees burned from the movemnt. Your backside was in total agony as he sodomized you, using your own blood as lube. The louder you cried and the more your tears flowed from your eyes, the harder his thrusting got. You don't know how long he was at. He was looming over you again his hands digging into the back of your skull so he can turn your head. He was staring at your eyes. It was like the flickering of pain, sorrow, and sadness pushed him over the edge. 

 

You watched as his red, unnaturally long, tongue slithered out and licked up your tears. You hoped he choked on them. It wasn't long after that his thrusting became harder and he stopped pulling out as much. He dug both hands into the carpet, his teeth pinched the back of your neck drawing blood. He gave one last thrust. You cried fresh tears as his achingly cold cum filled you. You could only slump against the floor as your body gave out from the abuse. His dick was still inside of you. You think he enjoyed being inside a warm blooded creature. He pulled out and let you relax onto the floor. You didn't look up or brush your hair from your face. Instead you stared at the wall again. The pain, his cooing, the blood dripping from your neck felt distant. It felt fake. 

 

Maybe this world was fake. You were truly suffering for your sins. A knocking sounded at the door. You hadn't noticed Sans cuddling up next to you after covering you up with his jacket. He was rubbing gentle circles on your arm. Did he think what he did was okay? You refused to react to any stimulation. Maybe it was better to say that you couldn't react. 

 

The knocking was louder this time. Sans pulled you against him, he thought better and got up to open the door just a crack. The voices were muddled and inconsistent. You felt like you'd been submerged in water by now. The door shut and Sans was holding you once again. His breathing slowed, and he was asleep. 

 

You did the only thing you could do. You gave in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time he comes in the back door, I bet he'll be a little more quiet about it.
> 
> This is how I imagine their voices. Doomfanger is now a character.
> 
> https://youtu.be/nh3OpvUpW7Q


	5. This Isn't Funny Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some extra time at work.

The next you time you woke up you were on a bed. A light was shining through a window at the far corner of the room. You blinked sleepily at the wall. There was a filter wrapped tightly around your brain. Everything felt fuzzy to you. Your eyes didn't focus and your voice wouldn't work. You felt hurt, your legs refused to move and when they did it sent a stab of pressure deep into your stomach. You worked yourself up enough to roll and tumble out of bed. The furry blanket was holding you hostage at the moment. You would have found it funny if you were able to laugh. 

 

After a few minutes of silence you pushed yourself up and on your feet. Your left leg bent oddly at the knee. It might be swollen, you weren't sure. You wobbled to the door hopping awkwardly on one foot. When you reached the door you gingerly applied pressure to your left. You refused to stumble around like that again. You grit your teeth and opened the door. You limped but at least you weren't hopping everywhere. 

 

All the lights remained off inside making the glow from the windows seem eerie. No one seemed to be home. You hopped over to the bathroom to wash yourself. The warm water eased the pain in your body and mind. You thought back to the night before. What Sans had done to you, you couldn't comprehend the pain he inflicted on you. Instead it made you cry. You cried as you checked yourself for any more unpleasant cuts. You cried harder as his seed drained out from you. It was partially sludge now having been inside you through the night. You didn't look at it as the water washed it down the drain. Feeling lighter now you stepped out of the tub and threw back on the dirty clothing. The sweater was halfway on when you caught his scent on it. 

 

You felt lonely and dazed as you breathed it in. You missed him. You missed Sans, of all people! You tugged it on and exited the bathroom. Doomfanger was stretched out in front of Papyrus room. You walked over and leaned your head against the door. No one was home. Doomfanger yawned and hopped up before trotting down the stairs. You followed after him. He knew best after all, having lived here longer than you. Your backside felt numb. Would it hurt if you sat down? 

 

And it did. It really fucking burned. You quickly laid your body across the couch with your stomach facing down. The cushion felt almost as good as the bed you woke up on. You didn't remember moving last night. Sans must have put you there before he left to go do.. Whatever it is he does. You grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. You had to keep busy somehow.

 

You stopped once you saw a robot bound on screen. It wasn't the pretty one from yesterday but it definitely had the extra arms. Doomfanger curled up on your back. He felt warm and a little wet. You zoned out as the robot, Mettaton, host a rather dark gameshow. You flipped the channel before it got any weirder. You passed hours like this on your stomach. Your head felt light and your stomach twisted up. You recognized this feeling; you were hungry. 

 

You apologized as you wiggled Doomfanger off of you. It seemed content to curl up on the warm spot you left on the couch. You went into the next room. It was a pretty plain kitchen. Nothing noteworthy. It was bare of any spices though. It didn't strike you as odd seeing as those appendages probably couldn't taste anything. You opened up the fridge. It was full of containers. The containers were full of spaghetti. You shut the door and returned to the couch. Maybe Sans will feed you when he gets back. You stopped midstep. 

 

Were you so ready to become dependant on him? You walked upstairs and into Sans room. You grabbed the dirty sweater he covered you with last night. It still stank of whiskey. You pulled it on and left it unzipped. After searching around the room you found a pair of slippers stacked neatly in the corner. You put those on too. You were completely sure his scent must be having some kind of effect on you. You feel pretty damaged. 

 

You walked down the stairs and headed for the door. You placed your hand on the knob, and hesitated. Moving freely around the house and moving freely outside the house were two completely different beasts. You have no idea what was out there. You pulled up the hood and used the fluff to hide your face. You opened the door and slunk out into what was probably day time. After shutting the door behind you you looked around. You saw a few buildings. None of which had any real attraction. You saw very few monsters though. The ones you did see avoided you at all cost. 

 

You kept your head low and took a random turn. There was only two directions to go, and it seemed like one lead someplace out of town. You still weren't ready to face the next boss. You followed the trail made in the snow until the smell of food made you stop. You turned to face it. It seemed to buzz with chatter. You pushed open the door, heat washed over your body and pushed the hood off of your head. Nobody looked at you except a purple flame at the other end of the room. He was holding a cup in his hands filled to the brim with a clear liquid. 

 

You headed towards him keeping eye contact. He said nothing as you took a seat at a much quieter end of the bar. Your feet dangled, you felt a little silly being here. You looked at the shelves and wondered how long it took to find such an assortment of drinks? This was your first time in a bar, what would you even ask for? The purple flame was still staring at you while his drunken patrons argued over what to buy. You couldn't drag your eyes from him for long. Your focus drifted from his eyes to his smile. His eyes seemed to roam freely over you, he was not held back by shame or embarrassment like you were.

 

Once done with his customers he came over to you. He kind of reminded you of Papyrus. Strict, deliberate, and with purpose. You sat up and set your arms on your lap. You were intoxicated by his presence. He leaned over the counter and ran his fingers along the fluffy hoodie. His fingers slid along your ear. He pulled back and sat up. Without a word he prepared you a drink. It was a thick blue liquid in a small wine glass. He held it out for you to take. 

 

You used both your hands to hold the glass. You were afraid to break it. You brought the glass to your lips, the smell was bringing you someplace you'd never been before. You drank it all, it burned your throat and set your heart on fire. The flame had his attention solely on you now. The other patrons had moved from the bar leaving you and him alone. He poured you another glass. You drank it slower this time around. You were already a giggling mess trying to take off this heavy jacket. It slipped from your frame and crumpled up around your waist. Eventually what was two became three, and Grillby, as he introduced himself, offered to let you use his back room to rest. 

 

You were about to agree, thinking it would be nice to get away from the loud music and the stares. He held your hand as you giggled and tried to form a coherent sentence. You stood up, the coat fell to the floor. A gloved hand grabbed you by the arm. You were excited to see Papyrus standing beside you. He was staring at Grillby with clear anger. You couldn't understand why that might be? 

 

You were still holding the bartender's hand. Papyrus gently coaxed your fingers away from the purple flame. You made sure to fill the spaces with Papyrus fingers. He was pulling you away, but not before sending a few hushed words towards the agitated bartender. Papyrus folded the still dirty sweater over his arm as he led you back to their home. You could hardly suppress your laughter as you entered the home. Papyrus seemed less enthusiastic about having to put up with you. He dropped the sweater on the floor and led you to the couch. You followed him that far.

 

Letting go of his hand you decided to sit on the floor next to him. Sitting down made you wince with the effort of getting comfortable. Eventually you propped yourself up and felt no pressure on your butt. You kept giggling about odd things. Every time you looked at the tall skeletons face you laughed. He got up and left for a few minutes, to you it seemed like he hasn't left at all. In his hands was a glass of water. You had trouble trying to hold the glass, he rolled his eyes and cupped your chin. He tilted your head a bit and brought the glass to your lips. 

 

The water diluted whatever the flame guy gave you. You stopped laughing at least. Papyrus pulled the cup away but kept your head tilted up. He stared at your face. You wondered if something was up with you? He moved a little closer to you, you were none the wiser. Cold air burst from the door interrupting your lack of thoughts and Papyrus. He moved away letting go of your face. You slumped against the couch. Sans was standing by the door. His face was worried, frightful. His gaze instantly lightened when he saw you sitting on the floor. He rushed over to you and nuzzled you. You froze up as he touched you, checking to see if you were alright. 

 

Your laughter died on your tongue. You remembered this same face watching you cry from the night before. The face that was bent on bringing you pain was looking at you worried. Did he think you left? Why would you leave? You don't have anyone else or anything else. You hiccup making Sans stare at you. You were sobbing and reaching for his shirt. You pulled him closer to you shaking against his bones. 

 

They had sent you to bed not long after rechecking you. You were curled up on Sans sweater after refusing to let it go. The two were yelling at one another downstairs you hardly cared about what. It seems you have a penchant for getting yourself into trouble. Accepting free drinks from a stranger in a land never before heard of, how much lower can you get? You sighed and rubbed your temple. 

 

You heard the two stomping up the stairs still yelling at each other. 

 

"If you can't keep your pet entertained then maybe you need to give it to me. I can train it for you since you're so incapable of doing it yourself." Papyrus was incredibly loud. The loudest you'd ever heard him be. 

 

"Boss you don't know what it's like with them. You don't get it's purpose." Sans was shouting back. 

 

"Purpose? You use that thing as a punching bag. You won't even tell me why it was screaming last night." They stopped in front of his door way. 

 

"Don't worry about what happened last night, it won't happen again anyway." You heard Sans turn away and walk towards his door. A loud pop disturbed you. You sat up in bed clutching the sweater to your chest. Sans was whining on the other side of the door. 

 

"Papy- Boss, relax. Take it for the night. I won't fight you on this." It didn't sound like Sans would fight back anyway. 

 

"You've gotten too comfortable since it came here you pathetic excuse of space." Papyrus hissed before dropping his brother. "Go get it." You heard a door click once. Sans opened his door. He looked straight at you. 

 

"Let's go, kid." You obeyed him and followed him down the hall. You still refused to let go of his sweater. He made no attempt to take it from you. Papyrus left his door cracked open. His room wasn't as cluttered as his brothers. Sans guided you in and shut the door behind you. You listened as he retreated to his room. 

 

Papyrus had already removed his armor. His bones were bare from his hips up. He didn't acknowledge your presence as he picked up a shirt he seemed fond of. It wasn't until now that you saw the words ‘Bad Dude’ embossed across the back of his shirt. You stood still by the door. Papyrus sat on his bed leaning against the wall. He stared at you, his gaze still unreadable. 

 

He patted the bed, telling you to come to him. It didn't seem like he was going to hurt you. You walked closer to the bed. You weren't sure if you should get any closer. You looked at him again. He simply waited, the tip of a finger tapping against his skull. You got on the bed but did not move closer to him. It was a few short minutes before Papyrus moved away from the wall. He now sat next to you his body facing you. He took the sweater from you and dropped it on the ground by his feet. 

 

You tried not to show how much you wanted it back. Watching it slide from phalanges made you feel scared. You tried to reach for it, climbing over his lap. He let you watching you as you neared the soiled fabric. Before you could pull it towards you he grabbed your head and pulled you away from it. He forced you to lay on your back. You wanted to scream, all you could manage was a few weak shoves. He started to remind you of Sans. 

 

His fingers dug into your wrist as he held you down. His expression did not change. He instead stared down at you squirming underneath him. He leaned towards you and parted his lips. He spoke very low in your ear. 

 

"You're mine now." His sharp teeth bit the lobe of your ear.


	6. Everyone Needs A Little Edge In Their Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The necrophiliac gold-digger married a drowned corpse because she heard he was bloated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am less sure as I go on what I want to do and why I like Skeletons.

Papyrus held your wrists long after you stopped fighting. He kept his teeth grinding against your flesh leaving small bruises wherever he went. Your ear felt numb having been painfully twisted around by his sharp teeth. You flinched as he held a lump of flesh between them once again. This time from lower down, right under your ear. He made very little sounds while he marked you. You were still trying to figure out how you got here in his bed with him. 

 

He hadn't ordered you too. Maybe you really did want him to do this to you  
You pressed your thighs together at the thought of it. It wasn't like you didn't enjoy how he explored your body or made you feel warm. That's the one thing that caused you to relax as time went on. He was far, far warmer than his older brother. His fingers wrapped around your wrist didn't make you shake with the cold. You wanted to know how that was possible. 

 

Papyrus had let go of your wrists and was now staring down at you. You traced the shape of his mandible and clavicle. Your eyes shifted down to his sternum and ribs. Papyrus tapped against your nose bringing your attention back to his eye sockets. His fingers gently entwined with yours as he pulled your hand closer to his body. You accepted his offer and ran your arms along his bottom rib. His sternum was hard under your fingers. You noticed he had a lot of chips and dents along his bones. You pulled your hand back to your side. 

 

You wanted to speak but did not want to break the silence. Instead Papyrus pressed his hands against your collarbone. He stroked your chest and ran his fingers along your stomach. His hands rested on your hips. He pressed his thumbs and rubbed the skin drawing little circles in your flesh. 

 

His touch was a comfort after the night you suffered at the hands of Sans. You allowed yourself to shut your eyes, you crossed your arms over your face. Papyrus slid a hand up your shirt stopping above your belly button. The heat from his hand was phenomenal, to say the least. You shivered with delight and squeaked under his touch. A familiar feeling from earlier made itself known, you hadn’t eaten since you came down here. 

 

Could you ask Papyrus for food? You peeked at him from under your arm. He was fixated on the softness of your body. You propped yourself up on your elbows. He kept his hand on your stomach waiting for whatever you had to say. Papyrus was never going to drop his plainly kept disinterested frown. You avoided his eyes. 

 

"I need to eat." You really did need to, not that you actually wanted to. You doubt you could keep it down. 

 

"When was the last time you've eaten?" He brushed his knuckles against your cheek. You shrugged. 

 

"I don't know exactly." Was Papyrus going to argue with Sans again? You kind of didn't want him to. Sans was a depraved creep but he made you feel bubbly. You would never tell him that in fear of having to go back to his room. Papyrus got up dragging you with him. His phalanges dug into your arm as he pulled you out into the hallway. He was grumbling something to himself as you descended the stairs. Your steps were wide and awkward as you struggled to keep up with him. 

 

Papyrus let go of you once he got you in the kitchen. "Sit now." You sat at the small rectangle table in the middle of the kitchen. You watched him move around the kitchen no longer keeping his thoughts to himself. 

 

"That stupid, stupid, excuse of bones can't ever take care of anything. Always avoiding responsibility, always hanging around with that sleazy Grillby." The conversation was one sided but you enjoyed listening to him speak. He was zipping around the kitchen grabbing a box of noodles and boiling water. Every movement he made reminded you of water, every action was punctuated by unnecessary aggressions. He was strange. 

 

You felt your skin crawl, your back felt heavy with a strange mental burden. You looked towards the doorway spotting a familiar cranium. Sans was leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were on you, Papyrus was still banging about angrily talking to himself. He walked over to you and placed a hand on your head. He ran his phalanges between your hair paying attention to every which way it parted. The back of his carpals against your face. You leaned into the touch accepting the sweet gesture. 

 

Papyrus had gone quiet opting to watch the shorter skeleton and his former pet share a moment. It was odd even for him. When Sans ran his phalanges down the curve of your cheek and tipped your head up to him Papyrus decided to intervene. He growled and closed the distance between the three of you. He grabbed Sans by his arm and forced him to face him. Both brothers stared each other down. 

 

"Just one night and kitten comes back to me." His voice was quiet. Papyrus let him go without another word. You weren't sure if you were going back to Sans after what happened in Papyrus room. He seemed content to have you with him, you crossed your ankle and looked down at the table. Papyrus had went back to filling a heavy plate with noodles and tomato sauce. Why did they make so much pasta? 

 

The plate was set in front of you. Papyrus kept it stern with you. You stared at the plate wanting to avoid his gaze still. You heard a chair being moved around the table and towards you. He sat beside you taking the fork in his hand. You watched in surprise as he twirled it in the spaghetti and brought it to your lips. You didn't know how to react to him doing so. You pressed your lips together and squeezed your hands together. You were beginning to feel uncomfortable. 

 

He did not wait a moment longer. He cupped your face again squeezing your jaw until you opened your mouth. You held onto his wrist as he put the fork into your mouth. He put the now empty fork down and covered your mouth forcing you to chew and swallow. It tasted alright you suppose. He did this several times, each time you obeyed without hesitation. 

 

His eyes were staring daggers at you, you did not want him to lash out at you next. The plate wasn't even halfway finished when you refused to eat anymore. Having this angry bones feed you was turning your stomach. Papyrus left the plate be for now. He leaned back in his chair. 

 

"You don't need much, do you human?" Papyrus sounded amused. He didn't wait for you to answer. "That alone will make you an easy pet to take care of." He seemed like a busy person, maybe that's why he didn't own a dog? Or were dogs not pets here? 

 

Either way you were now staring curiously at Papyrus. He rested his elbows on his knees. Papyrus was now closer how your face. You were forced to stare into his eyes. His eyes were red, a brighter shade than Sans, and were smaller. You supposed it fit him. You turned your head away from him. Papyrus slid his fingers around your cheek, but did not turn you to face him again. 

 

"I need to wipe his dirt from you." He whispered to you. You looked at him from the corner of your eye. His mouth opened and out came a long pointed tongue. He licked your chin, up your cheeks, and stopped at your temple. You didn't know how to respond to his actions. You decided not to in fear of what would happen next. Papyrus picked you up and rushed back to his bedroom. Sans made no sound the rest of the night. He laid you on the bed and cuddled with you. 

 

"Tomorrow, human, I'm going to wash your hair." You nodded as he pulled you tighter against his ribcage.

 

Tomorrow came in a blink of an eye, quick and disorienting. Papyrus roused you by rubbing the top of your head and biting on your ear. Without much of a filter in the mornings you moaned against the blanket. Your sexuality and fear were getting all sorts of tangled up. Papyrus roused you further and dragged you to your feet. You were shocked by how cold the room was, Papyrus kept himself always a few degrees hotter than you were. You shivered as you fell in step behind him. You looked at Sans door as you passed it by. He was probably still asleep.

 

Papyrus pushed you inside the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He kicked the trash can against the door. Once he saw it fit to leave it be, he turned his gaze to you. He said nothing and you did nothing. It's not like he hasn't seen you naked before, you just didn't want him to see the new marks.. 

 

Papyrus had enough of your coy actions. He grabbed the sweater and pulled it over your head, your sounds of protest went unheard. You were nude from the waist up. He knelt down and slipped his thumbs under the shorts. You blushed as he lifted you with his shoulder and slipped your pants off your body. He stepped back dropping the pants to the side. You covered your face in shame as he stared at you. He left you he and turned on the tap adjusting the water so it was comfortable for you. You watched him fiddle with the water. Once he was satisfied he sat on the rim and beckoned you closer to him. You now stood in front of him his hand lightly resting on your hip. Steam rolled from the water and fogged up the mirrors. 

 

Papyrus stood up and eased you into the tub. He sat you down, you complied easily enough. You hugged your knees hiding as much of your body as you could from him. Papyrus ran his hands through your hair, his bones easily parted the strands. He set to work rubbing shampoo into your hair. He was surprisingly gentle as he rinsed it out. The conditioner went in next and Papyrus started to talk to you. 

 

"You got this burn before you met my brother, is that right?" You nodded keeping your eyes on your knees. 

 

"What about the bruise around your neck?" His tone was bordering on threatening. You shook your head no. The water was at the height of your belly button. Papyrus stopped running his hands through your hair. You tried to turn to face him. He pushed your head under the water.

 

You thrashed digging your nails into his bones. They didn't give, you could see the hatred in his gaze as he watched you choke on water. He pulled you up bile dripped from your lips and onto his hand. He payed no mind as he let you catch your breath. You shook and sputtered as his thumb rubbed circles against your cheek. Warm tears flowed down your cheeks. 

 

"Who gave you that bruise?" His voice was kind but his eyes were damning, daring you to lie to him again. 

 

"Sans." You voice trembled. Your lungs burned and your body felt spent. Papyrus turned off the tap and helped you out of the tub. He got an orange towel down from a shelf and began drying your body. All you could do was stare with wide eyes at the door. You weren't sure what you expected from Papyrus. 

 

The person Sans seemed most afraid of was his own brother. And you found it was for good reason. He was unpredictable and dangerous. You were just learning the half of who he was. He dressed you in clean clothes, still his brothers clothes though, and guided you back to his room. He ordered you to sit and wait for him outside. You assumed he was changing into his armor. 

 

Sans opened his door and immediately looked over at your shaking form. Your eyes were haunted as you stared at his brother's door. Your mind was reeling from your current situation. He was already dressed for the day. Both of you stared at the door waiting for Papyrus to emerge. And when he did Sans ducked his head and waited for him to speak. 

 

"Since you cannot be on your own without getting into trouble, you will be coming with me. Sans you will take post by the forest." He hardly glanced at his brother as he slipped on his gloves. Papyrus walked down the stairs the sounds of his heels hitting wood reminded you to move and to follow him. You put on the slippers you left by the door yesterday. Papyrus handed you the soiled sweater. For the first time you saw him hesitate at the door. He turned away from it and walked towards the drawer near the couch. From inside he pulled out a thick red collar attached to a yellow chain. Sans stared at Papyrus as he put it on you. He held the chain in his hand and tugged it causing you to stumble forward. 

 

"Boss-" 

"Silence Sans." Papyrus turned and opened the door pulling you behind him. Papyrus was leading you towards the exit of Snowdin, away from Grillby and the prying eyes of other monsters. You stayed behind him hiding your face from passerbys. One of his hands was placed on his hip while the other held the chain over his shoulder. You stared at the back of his head paying attention how tall and threatening he really was. 

 

How could you have missed this? You don't really know how long you walked or how many turns you both made, but you eventually arrived at what appeared to be a giant fish head. Upon closer inspection it was just a giant novelty house. You stayed close behind Papyrus as he knocked on the door, the chain dangled from his fist. 

 

"Undyne! You spoiled fish, come out here right this instant!" You heard an angry growl come from inside. Papyrus growled back. You stared at the space between him and the door. You were in for a long day.


	7. Everyone Needs A Little Edge In Their Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October. The skeleton army will rise to vanquish all fuck boys. You know, the usual.
> 
> What do you call a skeleton fighting?
> 
> a conflict eskeleton

A humanoid fish was glaring at Papyrus from her doorway. Her hair flowed behind her disheveled from having to leave her bed. She ran her claw like fingernails through her hair and rose a well trimmed brow at the skeleton. She was buff, incredibly buff. You found yourself drawn to how her muscles flexed under rough skin. She hardly even glanced at you. Her eyes strayed as far as the gold chain in the skeletons hand. 

 

She smiled revealing a sharp layer of teeth underneath. "Did your idiot brother do something bad again?" The fish monster tied her hair. Large pointed fins unfolded and flexed against the harsh underground air. You couldn't see Papyrus face from behind him. You kept your face hidden and obscured by the fur lined hood in the meantime. Papyrus pulled the chain and shoved you between him and the fish. 

You were just a few inches away from her chest now. Papyrus didn't move from where he stood before. His hips dug into you when you backed up. The fish crossed her arms across her chest as she took in the sight before her. You felt self conscious standing in front of her. 

 

"It looks pretty beat up, geez how'd you manage to ruin it so quick?" Ruin? You were ruined? Well, you suppose that made sense. Given what has happened the past few days. Your shoulders slumped and you looked down. Papyrus placed his hand on the top of your head and forced you to look back up at her. His hips dug deeper into you. 

 

"Regardless of how it looks it will be joining me today for my duties." The fish seemed displeased by the idea. She was going to challenge him on it but thought better. 

 

"Today's going to be an easy patrol for you anyway. You're not scheduled to start this early; are you looking for some extra training?" Everything about her screamed battle ready. Papyrus stood straighter ready for the challenge. 

 

"There'd be no other reason to visit such a spoiled fish." There was a hint of amusement behind his gruff voice. The fish grinned at him. 

 

"Tie that thing up. I'll be out in ten minutes." She gestured towards a post on the left of her home. Convenient. You looked over at the sturdy iron pole dug deep into the ground. You weren't excited about sitting for so long. It still hurt where Sans had hurt you. There's no chance Papyrus would care. Papyrus yanked the chain to the side making you gag from the awkward stumble. 

 

"What do you say to Undyne, pet?" Papyrus stroked your cheek. You looked up at her, she was smirking down at you. What were you suppose to say to her? Thanks for reminding me of my place? Not that you could forget. You should speak before he does something worse. 

 

"Th-Thank you Undyne for accommodating me." If he thought you'd bend for him now he was wrong. Everything you would do would be exaggerated enough to be acceptable and just slightly tiring. Undyne chuckled before leaving you two be outside her home. Papyrus led you towards the pole. You stood awkwardly to the side as he clipped the chain. He pulled making sure it would not give. 

 

You were interested at the profile view of Undyne’s home. It had seen some damage over the years. After spending time with these monsters you could see why. Still you were surprised and slightly impressed by the position the skeleton brothers held. The talk of training and patrols led you to believe they were guards of some kind. You weren't sure what the political status of this place was yet. You wanted to find out more. 

 

You didn't notice Papyrus moving towards you. His phalanges dug into your side as he lifted you up so you were eye to eye. Your feet dangled awkwardly trying to find something to perch yourself on. Papyrus wasn't revealing anything through his actions or his expression. Like usual he was mysterious and distant. Did you really want him to be open with you? You imagined it wouldn't change much, you would still be attacked and hurt regardless of there being a tell. 

 

Papyrus brought you in for a tight hug. Your mouth pressed gently against his shoulder as he stroked the back of your head. You had to admit his hand was like magic as he touched all the right places along your head and back. You practically melted against him feeling jealous of Doomfanger who received such treatment daily. Without warning you were put back down and Papyrus turned away before you could look at his face. Undyne had stepped back out shutting the door behind her. She was dressed simple, a sleeveless top and tight blue jeans. You could not look away from her shape. 

 

When was the last time you were touched by something that wasn't a creepy skeleton? Seeing as you had nothing to do but watch you took off the sweater and folded it up. After fluffing your new seat you sat down on it. It greatly eased the tension in your backside. You crossed your arms over your knees and rested your chin on them. You couldn't hear what was being said between the attractive fish and sadistic skeleton.

 

They were talking like old friends. It was hard to imagine they had a history together. Sometimes their eyes lingered a little long on one another. A weird feeling twisted up inside your gut as you watched Papyrus let a smile grace his face. He looked almost sweet, it disturbed you how much it filled you with dread to see him smiling at someone else. Undyne circled around him like a shark a bright yellow spear formed between her fist. It extended past her fins as the tip now dragged across the hard ground carving a deep crack into it. It was such a simple weapon but the tension in the craggy cave made it hard to catch your breath. Papyrus had yet to summon anything, he simply watched Undyne as she formed her weapon. In a moment too fast for your eyes to comprehend, both of them had vanished from their spots. Undyne was a few feet from her original spot, closer to the entrance. Papyrus was across from her. You were tense forcing yourself to keep your eyes open in case you missed what was going to happen. 

 

Without warning multiple sharp bones materialized behind Papyrus. Each one was splintered and pointed at the end. They made your skin crawl. One after the other shot towards Undyne in a continuous blur. It hurt your neck trying to follow along. Your eyes strained to see through the dust puffing up and out around them. Something bright shot out separating the smoke. They went straight for Papyrus zipping past under his ribs and hardly grazing his spine. 

 

You heart skipped a beat as Papyrus summoned more pointy bones. This time each one had a specific course. They shot out in a wide circle before zipping together and colliding to form a larger point. Undyne met it with vigor hoisting her spear up and running straight for the bone. You could see the glint of primal hunger for fighting in her eyes. She dug her leading foot into the ground and harpooned the spear straight at the bone. The tips connected, Undines spear split and shattered the bone to pieces. Both evaporated, reforming behind or in their grasp. For a moment neither moved. Papyrus launched a few smaller bones throwing them like little knives. Each one was deflected by Undyne with ease. 

 

The way they fought reminded you of a dance. It filled you with the same sense of wonder, a need to be apart of what was happening in front of you. You sat where you were digging your nails into your knees. One of Papyrus bones levitated behind his skull. It glowed bright red, almost orange around the edges. Undynes spear pulsated with the same energy. She held it behind her. Both monsters were intently watching for any signs of movement. You held your breath hoping not to ruin the moment. 

 

Both ran at each other weapons glowing bright, they collided once again. This time they didn't remake their destroyed weapons. They opted for fists this time. Undyne was fast and quick on her feet and faster yet with her hands. Each blow was redirected by Papyrus. She got tired of his constant defense she threw a punch that could be easily deflected, Papyrus pushed it to the side. Undyne used the momentum to balance herself in her hands and kick Papyrus on the side of his skull. 

 

Papyrus ducked and jumped back. Undyne twisted on her hands landing her back feet behind her. The toes of her boots dug into the ground kicking up dirt as she launched herself back at him. They were a tight ball of swirling red and black, you couldn't keep up any longer with it. A few moments of this and they jumped away from each other. They both were breathing hard, Undyne even had a small cut under her eye. Papyrus looked no worse for wear, though you could see scratches on his bones. His already tattered scarf was rougher and torn in a few more places. You couldn't take your eyes off him as he and Undyne laced their hands around each other's wrist. They shook once before parting. 

 

Undyne sat on the floor doing some minor stretching. Papyrus made his way back over to you. He seemed pleased by how on edge you were from the spar. He removed you from the post and gave you enough time to grab the sweater before pulling you over to his training partner. 

 

"You really put on a show, didn't you Papy?" Undyne laughed, teasing in full force. 

 

"I always put forth my best." Was he blushing? You didn't chance a look this time around. Undyne laughed louder at him. You kept your head down. The tension had eased but was already building back up. Sexual or violent it was suffocating and you wanted out. You made no move to leave knowing Papyrus would just yank you back. While in thought Papyrus pulled you away from the now relaxing fish. You stumbled behind him, you think he was taking big steps on purpose. Just how tall was this skeleton? 

 

He led you back towards Snowdin. You weren't sure what his patrols were or what it entailed but you were ready to see what kind of person Papyrus was around other monsters. To your lack of surprise the village monsters stayed away from him. He was big and scary looking easily towering over most of them. You stayed close behind Papyrus avoiding the stares as you passed by. Your feet matched up with his in the snow. 

 

Soon the chatter of the village monsters died away and you were surrounded by a dense forest. You didn't recognize this place but up ahead you saw a bridge. The same bridge you met Sans on. You looked to your side and saw said skeleton moping in the dark sentry station. His eyes momentarily flickered to Papyrus and then down to you. You stumbled a bit when his eyes widened and he sat up straighter to look at you. 

 

Papyrus kept his distance choosing to stand in front of the station. Sans hardly took his eyes off of you. Papyrus pulled the chain gently, he was bringing you closer to him, your head almost rested against his rib cage. Sans was a little shaken by how Papyrus paraded you around. For a moment they didn't speak to each other. You looked up at Papyrus as you clung to the dirty sweater. He was still as elusive as possible. Sans was visibly angered by his presence. Papyrus walked away pulling you along with him. You could feel San's eyes following you as you vanished into the thick of the forest. You had no idea where Papyrus was taking you now. You refused to ask knowing he would just ignore or lash out at you. Which was worse? You wouldn't know. 

 

After a few minutes you heard the sound of gentle sloshing water. Papyrus had led you to a stream that cut the forest in half. He dropped your chain letting it fall against your thigh. You winced as the cold metal touched you. Papyrus took a seat on a large smooth rock. You stared at the clear blue water. It shined bright against the snow. The rocks it could reach jutted out or smoother awkwardly over one another. You heard no sounds other than this. 

 

Papyrus was staring at the water as well. You weren't sure he actually saw anything. His thoughts were hidden behind sharp teeth and a cold stare. You ran a finger along your ear. It was a little blue from his biting the night before. The cold weather didn't help it either. You pulled the sweater back on zipping it up and tugging the furry hood against your ears. Papyrus turned to look at you. 

 

"Come here pet." His voice was surprisingly gentle. It disarmed you easily enough. You were standing beside him now. He pulled you against him allowing you to sit on his lap. His arms circled your waist holding you in place. He rested his chin atop your head. You felt safe with him holding you like this. His ribs were pressed against your back. They felt strong and sturdy. He was getting warmer and you could hardly fight the urge to cuddle up closer to him and shut your eyes. 

 

You could still smell Sans on his sweater. You breathed it in, letting it relax you even further. Papyrus pulled you tighter against him as you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a fighting scene in a while. I haven't felt like writing in a while either, my style is pretty jerky in places and smooth in others. I feel more at ease as each paragraph comes to fruition. Maybe I'll actually update my Homestuck clusterfuck story.
> 
> In the meantime stay frosty my dudes and see you next Sunday! 
> 
> I might do a poll later..


	8. Everyone Needs A Little Edge In Their Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think sex is better than logic, but I can't prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F is female reader.  
> M is male reader.  
> I thought it would be more entertaining to write gender specific sex/torture scenes. Tell me how this works out!
> 
> Good ol' skeleton fun
> 
> I don't feel like adding or removing anything but yes M readers also have been bitten.

The next you opened your eyes you were being carried. You were sure you were flying or something magical like that. It took a few seconds for you to register that someone was carrying you. One arm supported you while the other was wrapped around your waist. Your head rested against his shoulder. You clung to him like he was the only important thing in your life. You made no choice to move. 

 

Instead you pressed yourself tighter against him soaking up his warmth. You would be satisfied with him holding you never changing from this position. You weren't sure he felt the same. The smell of smoke and booze assaulted your nostrils. You felt a sudden need to go inside again and be served that same dizzying purple liquid. You instinctively leaned towards it. Papyrus gently guided you back. You relaxed once again. 

 

A few minutes later you were being jostled to one side of Papyrus. You were now supported with one hand, he needed the other to open the door. You shivered at the heat that enveloped your being. Once inside he set you down on the couch and you whined as his hands left you. Seeking more warmth you curled deep into the couch hiding beneath the fluffy sweater. You paid little attention as Papyrus left the room heading upstairs to presumably change. You slipped back into sleep. 

 

You shivered as cold air blasted over your exposed skin. Someone had tugged the sweater away from your face. You turned away trying your best to get warm again. A familiar hand pressed against your cheek. Your heart fluttered at the thought of it being Papyrus. You flinched away when your cheek began to burn with cold. Sans was kneeling over you. You weren't sure how to react. You decided to just stare at him. His fingers continued to brush against your cheek and hair. 

 

Soon he pulled away and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later you heard the click of a door opening. Papyrus descended the stairs, this time there were no clicking of his bright red heels. He came over to you and lifted you up. You locked onto him reveling in his warmth yet again. Sans spoke from the kitchen. 

 

"Bro Undyne said you skipped out on patrol today. Did something happen?" He didn't sound too concerned. 

 

"I had some things to attend to." His voice was icy. You trembled against him. "I'm taking the human with me tonight." Papyrus growled before turning towards the stairs.

 

Something dropped in the kitchen, it sounded like a glass cup. Sans stormed out into the living room. You clung to Papyrus wishing for this to be over. 

 

"You said one night boss. Or did you forget?" Sans eyes glowed bright. Papyrus held you tight causing his phalanges to dig into you. 

 

Papyrus suddenly felt cold. You shivered against him. "I know that you have been mistreating it. I won't stand for it Sans. I will be taking it from you since you can't handle the responsibility of keeping it alive." 

 

"I can raise it just fine. I raised you didn't I? Though you didn't turn out all that great now did ya?" Sans took a step closer. Papyrus did not move. 

 

"You can hardly call that raising me. You are weak and pathetic; not fit to care for anything." Papyrus spun on his heels and marched up the stairs. A low growl was heard before the front door slammed shut. You knew this wasn't the end of their dispute. Papyrus brought you to his bed and set you down. He tore off Sans borrowed clothes from your body. You sat in place trying to hide as much as your bruised body as you could. Papyrus went towards his closet and pulled out a pair of thick black pajama bottoms. Next he pulled out a black shirt. 

 

He walked back to you. Setting the clothes down beside you he grabbed your wrists and held them straight above your head. You kept your eyes closed as he gathered up the shirt and slipped it over your hands. He tugged it down and fixed it so it wasn't twisted up when you lowered your arms. Once it was on you felt better. He didn't let you put the pants on by yourself either. 

 

The fabric felt incredibly soft against your skin. You eased back into your comfort zone. As embarrassing as it was you reached your arms out to him wanting to be held. He smirked at you before walking away. You sighed and curled up on his bed. Papyrus was by his bookshelf sorting through worn out spines. There was a small book with a cream colored cover. He took it out and walked back to the bed. He sat down resting his hand on his knee. The book was flipped open, he was towards the last few chapters of the book. 

 

You slowly crawled over to him laying your head by his femur. He payed no attention as you stared up at him. It was nice seeing him dressed differently. His hoodie was bright orange and looked quite comfy. His pants were the same as yours just bigger. You pulled the sweater against your face letting the fur rimmed hood brush against his elbow. Switching his book to the other hand he grabbed the sweater and tossed it to the other side of the room. It landed with a soft thump. You shifted awkwardly staring at the crumpled heap. His rubbed the tips of his fingers against your scalp gently pushing you down. 

 

Papyrus kept his hand on your head while reading from his worn out book. You wanted to ask what it was about but you were sure he wouldn't tell you. You rolled over towards the pillows and snuggled up with one. Papyrus was fine with you moving away from him. You didn't feel tired at all after falling asleep by the water. After a few minutes you crawled off the bed and onto the floor. Papyrus didn't look up from his book. 

 

Clearly, this was a sign you could do what you wanted. You crawled to the bookcase and settled into a more comfortable sitting position. Most of these books were cookbooks. All looked worn from constant use. What else would a skeleton with high standards be doing? You didn't want to grab one just yet not feeling in the mood to read. You sat in silence. Maybe you could try sleeping again? Of course that wouldn't solve too much. Sleep would be restless and you weren't sure what Papyrus was going to do with you tomorrow. 

 

A transparent red grasped at your body. You barely registered what was happening until you were thrown onto the bed hard. You squeaked as the air flooded from your lungs. Papyrus had abandoned his book now. His fist was glowing red, his magic flickering like flames. It felt like a thin film was searing every inch of your skin. You almost cried when his magic released you. 

 

Papyrus sat back down on the bed, his book completely forgotten now. He rested his hand on his cheek. You weren't sure if he was angry or not. To avoid his wrath you didn't move from your spot. He turned to look at you his face masked by shadows. Your gut twisted up with fear as he shot a small bone at his bulb. You were left in darkness but you could sense his body looming over yours. Papyrus took his time slipping his fingers under the hem of your pants. You tensed as he pulled them down to your ankles. You moaned quietly in fear as he pinched at squeezed your thigh. 

 

His fingers were hot, too hot. You wanted to pull away you didn't want to get burned. Fighting the urge to flee you laid still gripping the blanket in your fists. His other hand slipped under your shirt gliding up your waist. You felt his thumb press on your nipple. You tensed up, shaking under him. 

(F) Papyrus cupped your breast squeezing it gently. He rubbed the nipple between his fingers. The heat radiating from his bones made you want to melt. He squeezed the now erect nipple and twisted it gently. He continued to squeeze your thigh moving it his hand towards your part. You instinctively pressed your thighs closer together not wanting him to touch your most intimate parts. He placed the palm of his hand on your tummy below your belly button. His thumb rubbed circles above your vulva. 

 

You didn't know how to react to his touches. Which move was the right move with him? His eyes shined bright red in the dark focusing intently on your face. You weren't sure how to make him look away from you. You squirmed in discomfort. Papyrus slipped his hand between your thigh. He slid it under your thigh and up towards the back of your knee. He held your leg towards your chest leaving you exposed to him. His eyes never left yours. Your hands moved to your face. You wanted to hide away suddenly feeling afraid of what he might do to you. Papyrus took what he wanted. 

 

And right now he wanted you. 

 

You choked on a scream as his thumb pressed against your clit. At first he didn't do much to it, he was gauging your reaction. Something about the heat and your shame mixing together made you moan again. You were losing your mental restraints. You curved your back and covered your eyes. You didn't want to see him watching you. 

 

Papyrus circled his thumb against your clit. He lightened up the pressure and slowly dragged his thumb down your clit towards your vagina. He was excited to find it already wet from his touching. He barely did anything to you, yet you turned into a needy mutt right before him. He was growing excited himself, his dick was straining, yearning to see what else this human offers to him. What sounds he could force her to make.

 

Papyrus was entranced by your pathetic moaning. He gave no warning as he slid two fingers inside you. The heat of his bones and your excitement rubbed against each other locking at your core. He rammed his fingers into you harder and harder matching your increasing volume. You were now without filter. You wanted it. You wanted him. 

 

Before you could cum he pulled his fingers out. You felt cold without him inside you. You risked a peek at him. A thick red tongue slithered out from between his teeth. The glow illuminated his face. His eyes looked no less menacing. Papyrus lifted you up holding you flushed against him chest to chest. You could feel him pressing against your vulva and tummy. You wanted to stop, you didn't like how fast he was moving. You know you have no say here. 

 

His teeth dug into your shoulder ripping the shirt as it dug in deep. Your skin parted easily, blood began to soak through the tattered edges. You screamed and thrashed against him. He did not let go until you were shaking violently against him from shock. His teeth slid from the deep holes in your skin. You couldn't feel your arm. Papyrus was the only reason you were still sitting up at all. 

 

You felt his wet phalanges grab your chin. Your tears ran freely down your face as your eyes met his. His eyes forced a knot of fear to form tighter in your core. They were full of love, deep blood red love. It was fiery and dreadful and all for you. You cried harder as he stroked your cheek. Papyrus leaned towards your shoulder and began licking at your wound. You could feel his thick saliva fill your bite marks. He pulled away, his saliva thickened by the blood. You shut your eyes as he moved you closer to him. You hardly fought back as he parted your lips and kissed you. His phalanges dug into your back as he deepened it. It was much longer than his brothers. It almost felt like he was choking you with it. Papyrus threw you back down and got between your thighs. His still covered penis pressed against your pussy. 

 

He looked ready to bury himself deep inside of you, you hadn’t realized until now how lucky you were Sans didn't touch you there. Papyrus still stared at you with adoring eyes. He was panting as he ground his hips against yours. His hands dug into the mattress as he looked down at you. You didn't want to close your eyes unsure of what he would do next. 

 

He pulled down his pants exposing a large pulsating cock. It was a feverish red illuminating enough for you to see more of his body and face. A light red, almost orange, liquid leaked from his cock head and down his shaft. To your surprise and great relief he stroked his cock instead of putting it inside you. In a few short minutes the orange-red liquid dripped onto your belly and thighs. It practically burned your skin, you whined and hid your face from him. 

 

(M) Papyrus dug his phalanges into your side, flicking your nipple with his thumb. His eyes were alight, a pale red illuminated his face. You were unsure of what he was going to do with you. You hadn't recovered from Sans. You were sure the brothers shared similarities when it came to what they used for lube. You blood offered up the best friction for the price. 

 

You tried your best to twist out of his grasp but he held you still. He continued holding your side as his other hand traced shapes down your stomach. Each swipe and circle was hotter the lower it got. You were already erect from his attention. Papyrus circled around your cock and up the shaft stopping just below the frenulum. 

 

You held your breath daring yourself to keep as still as possible. You weren't sure what he would do to you. You felt pitiful being at the mercy of someone like him. After a few moments you felt something wrap around your cock. It had no discernable shape and it moved like a tiny living organism. You squirmed as it squeezed and twisted around your cock. 

 

Papyrus continued to use his magic to jerk you off. You couldn't fight how intense and satisfying it felt. Your eyes rolled back as sparks traveled from your groin towards your head. Your spine arched as the pulsing and heat intensified. Your moans got louder as you bucked your hips. A white hot pain was building up in your core and you felt ready to release it. 

 

Your captor was having none of it. He clenched his fist forcing a scream from the deepest depths possible. You cried freely as the knot dissipated into nothing. Papyrus was watching you with the brightest red eyes. They glowed with a feverish lust, adoration, and love. Something glowed and strained behind his pants. You were afraid as his hand left your body and pulled the hem of his pants down. His cock sprang from its prison. 

 

You stared curious and terrified at his member. It was long and impossibly thick. It glowed red and shined bright in the dark of the room. You looked back up at his eyes. His head was cocked to the side and a small complacent smile was on his boney lips. To your great relief Papyrus began to stroke himself. You did not want to be violated again.. Especially by someone like Papyrus. 

 

You clung to the sheets as he finished over you. Orange-red cum dripped from his cock head onto your stomach and penis. The heat was unreal but you didn't dare wipe it off. Papyrus leaned over you just staring at your shocked expression. 

 

Sans stomped up the stairs. His footfalls were uneven. It sounded like he may have misjudged a few steps on his way up. Papyrus hadn't registered he was here yet still on a sexual high. You heard Sans growling as he passed the door. You hoped he went off to bed. Instead a loud pounding brought Papyrus back to the present. He became irritated, he used his magic to hold your arms above your head. You were left open to curious eyes.

 

Papyrus tucked his cock back in his pants as he walked to the door. He opened it wide letting the hallway light bathe your form. There was a drunken blush across Sans face. You stared straining your eyes against the bright lights. He hadn't seen you yet. 

 

"Kitten needs to come back to my room." He pointed a finger at Papyrus. His voice was rough and the stench of whatever he drank reached you easily. You coughed lightly. Sans turned to look at you. What a sight you must have been for him. Nude and sprawled out on the bed covered in his brothers bright colored semen. 

 

"The pet is mine now Sans. I claimed it." The last three words were accompanied by a deep rolling growl. Sans looked lost and defeated. 

 

"I claimed it first, go ahead and ask it." His words were low. Sans stumbled down the hall and into his room slamming the door behind him. Papyrus had already shut the door and released your wrists. You curled up in bed. You felt strange again, kind of like the first time Sans touched you. 

 

Everything felt unreal and hollow. Even as Papyrus stood over you in the dark his eyes once again the only thing shining in the dark room. He didn't blink, didn't speak, and never moved. Everything swirled around in your head making it pound with every unheard scream. You couldn't deny that Papyrus and Sans were the only ones who ever cared about you, but they were the only ones who hurt you this bad. 

 

You squeezed your thighs together and dug your nails into your arms. You loved how they touched you and you wanted it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I have got a few ideas and I'm adding a new tag. 
> 
> How does bimbofication sound?


	9. Take My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat.
> 
>  
> 
> //Mind the flow, I've been having a shit week.//

You had a fitful few hours of sleep. The blanket squeezed your body from your waist down wrapping around your legs. Your body felt hot and the darkness was threatening to suffocate you. You didn't give a second thought as you openly cried. No one came as your tears ran down your cheeks, not a sound came from the dark windows as you full on screamed and shook from every sharp inhale and exhale. You don't know how long you cried. Every word was made incomprehensible by your slobbering and shaking. 

 

You were drained of tears and your head felt like it was drifting underwater. There was an odd disconnect from your neck below as you slumped deeper into the bed. Tears soaked the pillow and your hair making it cling to your face. You made no attempt to fix it. You were a mess but inside you were destroyed, completely encapsulated inside your mind torn between the soft touches of Papyrus and the unforgiving monster that he showed himself to be. Why was it so hard to get up and leave this place? Even better why couldn't you end your life now? It would over and done with it. You'd be free from this place. 

 

You still felt numb but a strange heat ebbed from your shoulder. It sparked deep within your fingertips with every movement. You weren't startled in the slightest as you recalled his sharpened teeth biting into you. It reminded you of eating peaches and apples. You wondered what it felt like to him. You were surprised to find that while the shirt was ripped, your wounds were closed. Small dips in the flesh was all that remained. 

 

This made no sense to you seeing as you were hurt only moments ago. You put it out of your mind as you crawled and stumbled out of bed. You dropped to the floor, your damaged shoulder hit the ground first taking the brunt of the impact. You cried a little as you quickly scooted away from the bed towards the center of the room. You weighed in silent agony as you fought the urge to scream. Your chest heaved as the pain slipped to the back of your mind. You took a few deep breaths before relaxing on the floor. You shut your eyes and let yourself be one with the garbage. 

 

"Interesting. A human with a struggling determination? We've heard many things but nothing quite like this." You couldn't open your eyes. You saw nothing but you felt your body be swallowed up by something cold. It brushed against your skin and made you wonder if this ink creature would leave stains. 

 

"I have had many humans to prod and touch in my time. Each one had a certain characteristic, if you will, that allowed them to function outside of their bodies. Of course being outside of a host and caged up left them rather sedentary." Something particularly cold touched your face. 

 

"I'll be back for you my child." The dark lump was swallowed by the bright light from the window. Your eyes stung and your head was alight with pain. You rolled onto your side and propped yourself up on your elbows. You squeezed your hands into fists as you applied pressure to your shoulder. Slowly you made your way up. Pain traveled from your shoulder towards your neck and chest. There was another strange moment of disconnect. Your body felt hot, you assumed it was from struggling to get up. You took a step towards the door reaching an outstretched hand for the handle. You stopped a mere touch from the door. 

 

You hadn't heard anything and nobody came to check on you. You weren't sure what you expected Papyrus to do after the night you both had. Running a hand through your limp hair you twisted the handle and opened the door. Just as you thought, no one was home. You sighed seeing as your little break down was unheard and meant you were perfectly safe for the time being. You weren't sure what a Monster like Papyrus would do upon seeing you cry. It doesn't seem like he handles emotions well. He treats like it's some sort of weakness that others will take advantage of. 

 

Sans seems okay with letting his emotions out if it's needed. You could be reading them wrong. After all you don't really know what they're like. Those skeletons aren't your friends they're your captors among other things. You opened Papyrus door and slipped through the crack before shutting it behind you. You walked over to Sans door and stood in front of it. You haven't been inside in what feels like forever. You circled your fingers around the knob almost reeling back from how cold it was. You stopped yourself and twisted it to the side. The door made no noise as you swing it open. You walked inside and shut the door behind you with a soft click. The room was much colder, you weren't sure why that was or what purpose it served. 

 

Not wanting to focus on that, you looked around the room. There has to be something here. Sans was the older brother, he had to have a secret diary or joke book. You sat at the desk avoiding the ominous clutter around his room. His desk was surprisingly immaculate. You expected it have as much scars as the two brothers had. Come to think of it Papyrus had a deep scar on one of his sockets. You wondered if you should pay more attention to detail. You doubt they cared that much about your physical appearance so maybe it didn't matter. 

 

For a pair of skeletons they were very attractive. You blushed at the thought as you carefully rummaged through one of the drawers. You found them detestable and desirable. They hit all the requirements a troubled child like yourself craved. You sat with your hands tucked between your thighs. Everything felt wrong here. Every skeletal finger on your body made you want to cry. All you could feel was the grip they had on you and it reminded you how much they could hurt you. 

 

And yet they made you feel so safe IN their arms. Nothing will touch you the way they do. No one will hold you the way they do. For once the good seemed to outweigh the bad, but of course this was not healthy or safe. You felt dirty. You went back to searching the drawers finding nothing but gag items and rope. You'd only search two drawers before you found this rope. It was fraying at the ends and covered in brown gunk. You weren't sure what it was but you were no stranger to this sort of thing. Your mind made the connection and you jumped knocking over the chair as you tossed the rope to the floor. 

 

Again you didn't know what you expected. Sans is a sadist. You picked up the chair and sat down. The rope remained on the floor. You shut the now empty drawer and moved to the next side. The top of this side held many notes. Most of it was science beyond your comprehension. Underneath the loose papers you found a high level physic book and a locked note book. Both looked worn, you were fascinated by this discovery. You weren't sure what you'd gain from something like this though. 

 

You started a second longer before placing back inside. You made sure this remained the same disorganized mess you had found it in and shut it. You moved to the next drawer and opened it. Inside was a small handbook. It looked new and barely used. However the way it was positioned made you weary of the situation. It was odd as the previous drawers were cluttered with random but contained objects. This one just had this little dusty grey notebook. You ran your finger along the spine of it. Your spine tingled lightly at first before your whole body began to shake. Your short puffs of air was cloudy before your eyes. Your finger still lay on the notebook and it was only getting colder. 

 

Your finger was rigid but you managed to pull away from it. You couldn't comprehend the hot fear that melted away the ice forming inside your body. Without a care you slammed the drawer shut. You were sure the book was jostled by your actions and no longer left as you had found. The chair was left pulled out as you rushed out of the door. You shut it behind you and without a missing a beat ran down the stairs and onto the couch. Doomfanger stirred and greeted you with a curious meow before settling into a tight ball. 

 

You still felt cold. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest as you tried to call yourself. The feeling of dread was overwhelming and you wanted it to end. You curled up next to your companion starting to feel uncomfortably tired. You fell asleep. 

 

For the first time in a while you dreamt of something. At first you weren't sure what you were looking at, or if you were even awake. It took some time for you to realize you were floating in something- and that something was trying to drag you down. It weighed on your clothes and hair like heavy ink. The deeper you got and more you struggled the weight on your body felt like hands. The hands squeezed tight on your ankle as it yanked you further down. You opened your mouth and regretted doing so as the ink filled you up and exited every orifice your body had to offer. 

 

You stopped fighting as your mind recoiled in agony at the ink entering and exiting your body. A face appeared before you. It was cracked along its eyes giving it an almost comical appearance. It's mouth was stretched wide open as if it found something incredibly funny about the current situation. The ink parted and fled from your body as it neared your face. As it moved you realized it was speaking to you. You couldn't hear a single thing it said to you. 

 

Your eyes shot open and burned from the bright lights on the living room. Papyrus was holding you up with a worried expression on his bony face. Undyne stood behind him with her arms crossed. You didn't hear anything, couldn't respond, tears froze like tiny icicles on your lashes. Your heart was slowed to a mere whisper and sometimes you were sure you weren't breathing. Papyrus had wrapped you up in a blanket before he and Undyne took you outside in a hurry. The cold of Snowdin felt like spring air to you. You cuddled Papyrus as he whispered in a reassuring tone.

 

They wanted to take you to the doctor.


	10. Take My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are getting some recognition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick fixes lead to mistakes. Hearts are unstable and yours is no exception. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sickly yellow: represents caution, decay, sickness, and jealousy.  
> Gold: illumination, love, compassion, courage, passion, magic, and wisdom
> 
>  
> 
> Red-orange: corresponds to desire, sexual passion, pleasure, domination, aggression, and thirst for action  
> Dark Red: vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath

There was a voice drifting from side to side as Papyrus ran through the Underground. Everything felt like a dream, a beautiful imaginary world where nothing could hurt you. You were feeling pretty aroused. A side effect of your ailment you suppose. Who cares if you're sick? You want to feel something as equally as unreal as the pressure building up and popping like fireworks in your pants. 

 

Papyrus made no indication that he knew of your arousal, and if he did he made no attempt to act on it. You thought the arousal was becoming too much as your vision changed to a slight red hue. You still had visible puffs of vapor when you exhaled. This was just a minor inconvenience to your short sighted manic day. You pressed as close as you could get to Papyrus wanting desperately to have his affection. He squeezed you gently taking your soft moan to mean pain or fatigue. Papyrus slid to a halt and all you felt was the rise and fall of his chest. He was talking rapidly by your ear but you were sure he was miles away. Your brain may as well have wings. You blinked at the red world around you for a moment longer. You wanted to sleep again. You moaned in weak protest wanting Papyrus to let you go. 

 

Instead you were removed from the red world and brought into a large room. It was a lovely yellow color. You stared at it as you were brought into a another room. Papyrus lifted you gently and tore your clothing off of you. You didn't feel the change in atmosphere, there was no shame in your foggy brain. You were aware of being lowered on a metal table. Undyne was leading Papyrus away. You meekly squeaked and fought to call him back to you. He was already out of the door. 

 

You were alone in a big empty room with no Sans and no Papyrus. You couldn't summon up the need to cry. Instead you shut your eyes and waited for whatever was to come. You felt something tap against your tummy. It moved a little higher tapping on your sternum. It felt like rain plopping against your flesh without any actual residue. You enjoyed it. A scaled hand pressed against your cheek. You felt your head being turned from one side to the next. You sighed happily letting yourself submit to these touches. You heard a light tap but made no move to look at it. Something sharp pricked your skin on your thigh you felt a strange liquid seep under your skin and whined pathetically as the needle was pulled out. Another was stuck below your rib cage and again the uncomfortable liquid entered just below your flesh. 

 

At first it burned and you could hardly focus as you were pricked in various parts of your body. You weren't sure if you should cry for help. You weren't sure you even could. You laid still for several agonizing seconds as the liquid stopped moving and flattened beneath your skin. The pain was dulled to a mere itch and then a pins and needles feeling. You curled your toes as you waited for the sensation to stop. Eventually it did, and when it did you opened your eyes. Everything felt real again, every action had a consequence and you no longer felt an intense arousal swallowing up your senses. 

 

Papyrus came back inside and placed a hand on your head. He gently rubbed his thumb in circles as he stared down at you. You were drained and all you could manage was a blank stare back up at him. There was an expression on his face that you'd never seen before. You almost mistook it for worry. Papyrus threw a sweater over your naked frame and pulled you against him. He walked you out pulling the hood over your head. You welcomed the comfortable darkness. 

 

Somewhere near you there was a soft laughter and flirty chatter. Papyrus was moving closer to the voices. 

 

"What should I give it, Dr. Alphys?" Papyrus wasn't speaking with his usual commanding tone. He sounded tired and wrung out. You felt bad for him. You nuzzled him as he waited for the doctor to respond. 

 

"I recommend you treat it like a regular cold for now. I injected them with one of my prototypes to stop the magic from reaching it's heart." The voice was nasaly, but not unpleasant. "Your pet is quite interesting. I see why you refuse to harvest it.. Although a soul like that would do wonderful things for my research." Her voice drifted off as she continued to talk to herself. Papyrus didn't stay any longer, he spun on his heels and left the wonderful yellow building. You kept your head against his shoulder shielding yourself from their view. 

 

You were sure Undyne stayed behind as you and Papyrus headed back to Snowdin. There was a sound of running water. Papyrus was walking towards it. You lifted your head and rested your mouth on his shoulder plate. Everything around you looked different compared to the two places you've been. You lifted your head up fully to take in the strange new land. It looked as if you might be in a cave. Papyrus looked over at you for a moment before turning down a different path, one you hadn't noticed before. 

 

Tiny blue butterflies floated past your face and vanished into the darkness surrounding you. You felt safe in his arms though you had no idea where you were heading to. Papyrus stopped for a moment and the room lit up with the brightest blue you have ever seen. Your heart thrummed in your chest as Papyrus hurried along the path. 

 

Soon you both entered an empty field full of tall flowers that emitted the same blue earthly glow. Papyrus stopped and pulled you away from him. You followed his silent order without hesitation. You clung to his sides though squeezing the fabric of his jeans. You didn't bother to zip up the hoodie as you stared out at the empty field. It was breathtaking, to imagine such wonders existed in a hidden world. You looked back up at Papyrus and realize with a jolt that he had watched you the entire time. 

 

He no longer looked worried but his face remained stoic, his emotions were once again tucked away inside of his heart. He turned towards you and placed his hands on your shoulders. He said nothing as you stared at each other. You stood on your toes and held your hands outstretched towards him. Papyrus seemed taken aback by this and unsure of what you wanted. You tried to put more weight on your toes but ended up falling against him. He held you tight as you melted against him. Papyrus did nothing. 

 

He lowered you both to the floor allowing you lay on him. For a moment you questioned the logic of this. You peeked and noticed a solid but transparent body forming around his bones. You decided not to think about how he felt under you and shut your eyes. Neither of you made any effort to move. The heat from his ectobody filled you with immense comfort. It felt foreign after this whole ordeal. Still you didn't have a clue what happened or what was injected into your body. You turned ever so slightly to look at Papyrus, you wanted to ask him what happened to you. 

 

Instead you stared at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked calm, or at least neutral. From his breathing you could tell he was still awake. You turned resting your elbow on his slightly glowing body. Your stomach pressed against him and you suddenly felt small. You knew he was tall easily towering over you and Sans and just about everyone else you've met so far. What you didn't realize was how muscular his magic made body was. You weren't sure how these things worked but you knew it at least manifested to match the one summoning it. The jacket was the only cover you had separating your body from his and now it laid across your back. 

 

The feeling of your flesh touching him made him open his eyes. He quirked a brow bone and stared back at you. You wondered if your curiosity was reflected or projected. He gently rubbed your head trying in vain to hide his face. He might be blushing you weren't sure. You crawled closer to his face setting your knees on his sides, you hardly notices your crotch touching him. Nothing seemed to phase you at the moment. You propped yourself up with an outstretched hand by his head. You rested your elbow on his chest. He seemed taken aback by your lack shame and boldness. Maybe it was the things the doctor injected into you but you really just wanted to feel close to him. 

 

You both stayed quiet for a long time with his phalanges tapping on your lower back. The hood dropped over your eyes when you finally looked away from him. You tried your hardest to speak. You wanted to say something to him about anything you just weren't sure what. 

 

Papyrus stopped tapping his phalanges so he could squeeze your waist. You squeaked at the sensation finding it comforting instead of threatening. You said the only word you could think of. 

 

"Papyrus." It was barely a whisper when you spoke his name. You tugged the hood lower on your face as you sat straight. Have you said his name before? You couldn't recall, so you said it again. "Papyrus."

 

Your voice was much louder this time. Papyrus reacted immediately. His phalanges dug into your hips and he sat up. He held you tight against him. The flowers twitched causing their leaves to shake in the otherwise quiet cave. Your voice echoed in the cave flowing as soft as honey from one flower to the next. The whole ordeal caused Papyrus to hold you tighter against him. You returned the gesture by clinging to him. 

 

You cried letting your fear and inner turmoil flood from your body. He held you as you cried offering gentle touches and kind murmurs. When you were exhausted of tears you slumped against him letting him carry through the small caves and mysterious room full of lights. Soon a familiar chill blew across your skin. Papyrus tucked you closer to him as he made the remaining distance to his home. You felt wonderful being back in his home. Papyrus placed you on the couch and left to do something upstairs. The couch was still cold from earlier on. 

 

You still needed to ask Papyrus what happened to you. No words made it to your lips, instead you curled up under the sweater. Papyrus came back downstairs still dressed in his gear. He headed into the kitchen. You quickly forgot about him. You hadn't gotten anywhere by getting sick, you weren't even sure what was going on with you. Maybe it was best you didn't know. Papyrus came back to with a bowl in his hands. Steam rolled gently upwards. You sat up feeling a strong surge of hunger. You hadn't eaten anything proper in a some time. 

He handed you the bowl and you were delighted to see soup with little dumplings. Doomfanger rubbed his head against your arm in an attempt to garner seom free food from you. Papyrus sat on the otherside his humerus pressed against the back of your head. He was deep in thought at the moment. You picked a small piece of meat from the bowl and held it out for the little ball of pudge. He happily ate what you handed him. Soon the cat melted into a happy ball of purrs and warmth. You were left without meat but you didn't like them anyway. The noodles and carrots were everything you ever needed in life. 

 

You ate in silence enjoying the soup. You had eaten half of the bowl when you found yourself full. You wondered if this was because of the sickness, you were full that's all that mattered at the moment. You sat with the bowl in your hands. You dared not bother Papyrus. Instead you looked at him and Doomfanger. Papyrus looked agitated as he tapped his index finger against his mandible. You decided it was best to take care of your own dishes. 

 

You got up slowly and walked quietly to the kitchen. You placed the bowl into the fridge. The cold air brushed against your exposed tummy making you shiver. You shut it quick and zipped it up. You walked back to the living room. Papyrus was staring expectantly at you. You sat next to him and pulled your knees to your chest. Luckily every where that mattered was covered now. Doomfanger had left the couch and practically vanished. You turned your head to look up the stairs to see if he was laying by the bedroom door. Before you caught site of his fluffy tail Papyrus pressed his phalanges against the side of your head and turned it to face him. He leaned towards you resting his cranium against your forehead. You were afraid to move as his phalanges squeezed your skull. His thumb rubbed against your exposed thigh. He squeezed gently playing with the sensitive flesh. You weren't ready for this kind of stimulation. 

 

You moaned quietly encouraging his touches. He moved closer to you his touches becoming bolder in an attempt to hear you moan again. He pushed you onto your back and held your legs apart he held your gaze and you felt fear spark in your belly as a red haze flushed from his sockets. He had no interest for your genitalia. He got off the couch and stared at him. His eyes never left you and you felt afraid once again. 

 

You pressed your thighs together as he grabbed your waist lifted you up throwing you over his shoulder. His clavicle dug into your stomach as he carried you up the steps. Within seconds you were inside his room and roughly dropped onto his bed. You had no time to recover as he grabbed your ankles and yanked to the edge of the bed pressing your pelvis against his. You were dazed and a little afraid. The look in eyes screamed danger and you wanted to run from him. Your shaking legs were squeezed in his grip. 

 

He let go of you and walked over to his closet to change his clothes. You pulled your legs against your chest and tried to calm your heart. The scare he gave you was making it hard to breathe for some reason. You imagine you haven't fully recovered, had there been any lasting effects? You wouldn't know and not for a while you imagine. Once the pain subsided you sat up and laid your head at the opposite end of the bed. You didn't want him to grab your legs like that again. This was the only way you could keep that from happening but you knew he wouldn't be deterred. You stared at his spine as he tossed on a casual shirt. It was a lovely shade of red. You were beginning to wonder why he didn't wear orange as much. The color suited him quite nice. 

 

He turned and headed back to the bed staring at you again. You didn't look at him and instead curled up tighter. He grabbed your arm and forced you to lay flat on your back. He stared down at you, you stared at his cock fully erect peeking from the hem. He tugged his pants down releasing his ecto dick. It was incredible up close. You stared wide eyed at it as it twitched above your face. He pressed his thumb against your lip and made you open your mouth. You didn't fight him, you could hardly make a sound. As tense as you were his cock slid into your mouth with ease. You gagged as he tried to force it down your throat. He didn't care and didn't stop until you were choking on his length. Drool escaped from the corners of your mouth. The only thing you could see was the glowing base of his cock as he moved out of your mouth. 

 

This was people would probably call shock. You did nothing but choke and cry as he fucked your mouth. It was slow and he liked to hold it as long as he could inside your mouth. When this became boring he began to choke you. He groaned as he dug his phalanges into your neck you grabbed his wrists and kicked at the bed trying to force him to let go. You cried knowing your spasming only made the muscles of your throat contract harder against his cock. You sobbed and twisted your head if you could but still nothing stopped the violent thrusting as he fucked your throat. 

 

Your throat felt hoarse by the time he came inside your mouth. He had kept his cock buried in your mouth as the red hot liquid burned your throat. You had no choice but to swallow for him. When he pulled out and left the room you closed your mouth. Your head hung from the bed as you cried. Your neck stung with every movement but you wanted to sit up. Your head swam as you shut your eyes and ran a finger along the new markings on your throat. He came back soon after and laid on the bed. He looked pleased with himself. You curled up next to him trying not to touch him. He had no issues with rolling over and pulling you against him. You were a rag doll in his arms. 

 

As you laid there listening to Papyrus breathing, you came to terms with how you felt. It seemed repetitive but the constant abuse was never going to change. As he wore you down in this strange world you were beginning to grow complacent and submissive with his wants. Yes it hurt a great deal doing this for him. When you recalled his face and low hisses of pleasure as he used you and how useless you felt your mind went back to when he was concerned about you. When he carried you to that wonderful cave full of flowers and you felt your heart hammer in your chest. 

 

You sat up and let his hand lay on your lap. You stared at his sleeping face. You wondered about what made Papyrus himself. Did he have any greater dreams? You almost wanted to know what he thought of you but maybe you didn't have that leverage with him. You just sat next to him and stared at his wonderful face. Without looking away you lowered yourself back down but rested your head on his pillow. You were so close to him. Close enough that you would be afraid if he was awake. You wondered if he would bite you again and leave his love imprinted in your skin. 

 

You pressed your lips against his fangs. The heat from his body made you linger. Your eyes shut as you leaned into him a bit. It felt like his magic was flowing through your body in little bursts. You curled your toes as you pulled away and covered your mouth. Something felt off to you, you opened your eyes and found Papyrus peeking at you. The red in his eyes were usual vibrant and strong much like his personality. Now it was soft and almost watery. The edges blurred and he smiled at you. 

 

That smile made your heart want to fly away into the underground. It was genuine and so simple. Papyrus pressed a hand against your chest above your heart. You felt a little fear wondering what he would do. The beating of your heart was rapid. You prayed for it to still. You were sure he felt it. Papyrus pulled ever so gently with his magic. It hurt a bit and felt like something was snapping apart inside of your chest. 

 

His hand was holding something small. It pulsed and sent a dazzling shine through his phalanges. It was almost the color of gold. Papyrus revealed a small beating heart. It was a dull color compared to it's light. You furrowed your brows confused by the what this was. What was it the monsters kept saying about you? Your soul isn't worth harvesting. Papyrus sat up pulling the heart with him languid red eyes trained on you. You followed the heart perplexed by the oddity of the situation. 

 

What was the weight of one human soul? It was small in his grasp and sickly in color. You wondered if that was a reflection of you, your state of mind. You reached out for it glad that Papyrus made no move to stop you. Your finger brushed along the front of it. It was surprisingly sturdy keeping it's shape as you poked and prodded the thing. Oh. It reminded you of his ectobody. You gasped as you made one more connection. 

 

Papyrus was holding you in his hands. Your soul, your life force. Had he used his magic to pull it from you? You looked up at him. He was still smiling not quite awake. You picked up the heart and held it in your hands. 

 

"This is my soul?" You had to make sure. Papyrus didn't answer you instead he made a fist. A bright red light formed and shined between his phalanges. You stared in deep fascination. He made a show of slowly unfurling each phalanges. You squeezed your soul against your chest as you stared a larger beating heart. It was upside down. You looked at him. The expression on his face was far more serious. He pulled you closer to him so you rested your head on his chest. He held his heart near your face. The light was red, almost orange, but the heart itself was a deeper red. You felt special as you stared at it. 

 

You understood enough to know in a world like this and in your own you never opened yourself like this. Your heart was never on your sleeve and you supposed his wasn't either. It was surreal seeing both souls at once. You held yours close to his. The light that touched mingled and mixed, both beat a little faster. Papyrus didn't try to stop you as you moved your heart closer to his. You pressed it gently out of sheer curiosity and was surprised by the euphoric sensation sparking from your chest. Papyrus held you tight against him his breathing was heavy, different then when he touches you. Both of you clung to each other in an attempt to recover. Your souls drifted in the same spot you left them. 

 

After a few minutes you were both feeling empty. You eyed the floating souls suspiciously. Papyrus still wasn't telling you anything. At least you were able to enjoy your time together instead of it being muddled by his anger or other monsters. You left your soul suspended in air and dropped onto the bed. Papyrus was watching the souls. Without his guard up emotions flickered freely on his face. 

 

You could tell he felt vulnerable like this, even if it was with someone as lowly as you. While he was lost in his mind you sat up again. Carefully you reached for his soul and took it in your hands. You brought it to your lips. You placed a chaste kiss to it before letting it drift back up. As soon as you let it go he shoved you to the bed. He was shaking his breathing was heavy. His face was so close to you now. You wondered if you had made a mistake acting out like that and expecting him to be okay with it. 

 

Papyrus looked up at you. His eyes were alive and bright. He looked pleased and it made your heart thunder as he smiled at you. 

 

"You love me don't you, human?" His voice was soft and urgent. You hesitated. The thought hadn't crossed your mind. Papyrus didn't need you to answer. He had already made the decision for you. 

 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what this means for Papy. How's Sans going to handle this? Papy is still his younger brother and we all know one things never changes in any timeline. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alphys does some fucked up shit in her lab. 
> 
> I'm writing a pretty gruesome Hallowee fic it's also Papyrus/Reader!


	11. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quasi-poly in the works.
> 
> It was 2 in the morning when I posted this and I apologize for that summary I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the bone zone 
> 
> Don't get roasted.

The night continued without much trouble. Papyrus had said he loved you and in his eyes you loved him back. He spent the night cuddling you, stroking your cheek and shoulders. The shock of having Papyrus claim these feelings had long faded leaving you open to his touches. There was a sort of hesitation every time he opened his mouth. He wanted to tell you so many things but none seemed good to start with. His eyes would search yours for guidance. You don't know what they looked like to him as he would just cuddle up without much issue. 

 

You have never loved someone before. You questioned your feelings for Papyrus trying to lay a list of pros and cons. Every con had an excuse and every pro was endearing and made you feel like you were flying. There was no doubt you liked Papyrus. Love seemed much more committed and something that needed to be made sure of. You being the indecisive person you are couldn't pinpoint what you felt. Originally you thought you'd be bursting with indignation of love. Screaming at the top of your lungs that this was not love this was something sick, something perverted. 

 

But you were a different person then you first imagined. You wanted desperately to be wanted and needed like this. You knew best that love wasn't one viable sickly-sweet possibility. It was like anything else in this life. A mixed bag of probabilities. A wild card so to speak. You've accepted that Papyrus loves you just as well that you've also accepted that he is a dangerous monster. His head was on your chest, his eyes fixed to the wall. He looked deep in thought like you had been. You wondered what was running through his mind. When he said he loved you he had meant it with all of his heart. 

 

His heart.. His entire soul. He had laid it all out in front of you in the dead of night. He let you touch it and explore what it felt like. You shivered, Papyrus curled himself tighter against you. You'd grown accustomed to his bones and it seemed he'd grown a deep liking to your squishy flesh. The day waned on but the room stayed silent and calm. Papyrus ignored his phone when it rang three times. Each time in between there was a ping a sure sign of a voicemail or text. Your body tensed forcing you to arch your back. Papyrus propped himself up on his elbows. He stared at you now drowsy from his nap. 

 

You sat up and cracked your back. You hadn't realized how stiff you'd gotten just from laying with him. When you sighed with clear relief you heard a quiet yelp. You turned to face Papyrus who seemed concerned. You were confused by this and like many times before you decided not to speak. 

 

"Does that not hurt you?" His voice was cautious and curiously low. You shook your head no. He seemed perplexed and fascinated by this development. It struck you that monsters probably never studied human anatomy. Though Alphys seems to know just enough if not more to have treated you. 

 

You placed a hand on your belly and you could feel flat liquid lumps under the skin. They squished and molded to whatever shape the pressure of your finger put on it. Papyrus moved to sit closer to you. It seemed he could read minds. 

 

"Alphys said this should contain whatever made you sick." His voice drifted off towards the end making you wonder if he had more to say. He didn't and you had no questions to ask. He got up from the bed and walked over to his phone that was placed on his bookshelf. The phone seemed outdated to you, it being a flip phone and all. You wondered if it had a little place to hang cute ornaments. 

 

He placed a hand on his hip and he called someone. As it rang Papyrus stood taller holding his head up higher. Only the best for a royal guard you supposed. He squared his large shoulders and stood straight. There was a click, some chatter and laughter, before a voice you recognized cracked over the phone. 

 

Papyrus didn't answer his suave hello. Instead he said, "What could be so important that you called, Grillby?" The inflection of his voice dropped dangerously low as he addressed the purple flame by it's name. Grillby didn't speak right away. You imagined he was a little frightened by that growl. You had to admit that you were to. A ball was forming in your gut as you listened to him speak. There was a mutter at the other end a moment of silence and then a click. Papyrus dropped the phone onto the shelf and turned back to you. His face was stern and worn. The look of anger melted from him as soon as he laid eyes on you though. This made you perk up instantly. He walked over to you to let your head. All you had was a few minutes of loving touches before Papyrus begrudgingly pulled his hand away. He wasn't putting on his armor for once instead opting for a dark red, almost black, turtleneck. He did put on some leather pants and secured it with a a red belt. He looked nice regardless of what he wore. You caught yourself staring too long at his skeletal frame. You're staring did not go unnoticed by him as he quirked a brow at you while adjusting his cuffs. 

 

"Maybe I should get you new clothes. Would you like that pet?" You doubt he minded you wearing his stuff. You wouldn't mind having something to wear that fit you. You nodded at him. Papyrus left the room to get you something more fitted to your size. To your surprise he was holding another pair of Sans bright red turtleneck. He seemed displeased to have you wear his brothers things but it would have to do. You reached out for it but Papyrus held it against him. He took a step closer and gestured for you to raise your hands up. 

 

Papyrus removed whatever ruined clothes you wore and slipped the sweater over your head. You practically shut down when the smell of his brother curled around you. Papyrus had turned away to sort through the rest of the clothes he brought with him. You pulled the neckline over your nose and breathed in his scent. This felt scandalous as you eyed the taller skeleton. He was oblivious to your minor indulgence. You tucked the neckline fixing it into place just before Papyrus turned around. Again he refused to let you dress yourself, instead he slipped the pants over each foot and up your calfs. It was a slow and intimate gesture as he gently pulled it up over your knees. He gestured for you to stand and you did. 

 

You did not want to set him off after the phone call. Still you didn't know what to do with yourself as he pulled the pants to your hips and buttoned it for you. You weren't a small child.. Papyrus stood making you stare up at him. His height will always impress you. He held your hand and guided you out of the room. At the bottom of the stairs was an abandoned pair of slippers. You eagerly fell in step with Papyrus long strides. At the bottom you put the slippers on yourself. Papyrus didn't seem to care. Papyrus was adamant over you not wearing his brothers sweater. He held out the bright orange hoodie he had on a few nights before. You pulled it not waiting for his help. He smiled, very quick and short but a smile nonetheless. You managed to smile awkwardly back. He turned towards the door. 

 

His face instantly darkened. You were beginning to understand him a little better. You still didn't understand the outside of the underground though. From what you can tell it was just dangerous and lonely. A stir of emotions caught you off guard as you looked over at Papyrus. He was lonely even with his brother around. As he opened the door you hugged his free arm. Papyrus looked down at you visibly surprised. You refused to look up and only squeezed harder. You were scared too. 

 

You were all alone and he was the only other living thing that understood that. Did he know you didn't want to be alone again? He had to. Your hold on him made him appear much more masculine and intimidating. There was a purpose in his red pupils a new reason to fight if he had to. You didn't have long to stare in awe as Papyrus walked out of the door dragging you with him. You matched his steps with effort. He didn't try to slow down but he did use your grip on him to keep you from face planting in the snow.

 

The townspeople moved away or crowded together to shoot dirty glances gilded with fear and wonder. Most had seen you before and did not care. Seeing you on the arm of a royal guard was an entirely different matter. You were soon caught in a familiar web. You could feel the purple liquid buzzing at the back of your throat as Papyrus led you inside. It was darker then you remembered and filled with more leering eyes. You held on tighter hiding yourself behind the tall skeleton. 

 

He led you towards the counter. With a menacing glare at Grillby he led you to the back, the room the purple flame had wanted to take you in before. The room was small and devoid of anything remarkable. There were a few empty bottles littered on the floor by a small bed. Each one held the last remnants of thick heavy liquor. Papyrus stared at the bottles with distaste. Your eyes rested on the lump that groaned on the middle of the bed. 

 

The groan sounded familiar. You removed yourself from Papyrus side and moved closer to the bed. Your suspicions were confirmed when Sans rolled over. He looked uncomfortable and angry. Something red was smudged around his skull and dried on his clothes. Papyrus now stood next to you staring at his brother with an unreadable expression. You were afraid to reach out unsure if the shorter skeleton knew who you were. He looked afraid and unsure of himself. 

 

You never thought you'd see either of the brothers vulnerable like this. You were beginning to accept them and the thought came out of left field for you. You were beginning to have a sense of normalcy being around them. None of this was normal yet each time Sans whined and tried to hug himself you felt nothing but concern and pity. They weren't bleeding hearts by any means but neither were you. You watched as Papyrus placed a hand atop his brothers head. Sans visibly shook at the touch. 

 

He was looking at you now. He sat up with some effort, his sweater fell to the floor and his turtleneck was torn around his neck exposing the bones underneath. For a moment he said nothing. 

 

"C'mere kitten." His voice was lighter and without malice. You crawled on the bed and rested your head on his lap. Sans ran his phalanges thought your hair and across your cheek. You weren't sure what to do but this seemed enough for him. Papyrus was curling his phalanges into a fist. Instead he turned away from both of you. Sans never noticed as he drew shapes on your cheek. This lasted for a few minutes longer until Papyrus finally grew tired of waiting. 

 

"We are leaving." You and Sans immediately got up and off the bed. Sans had more trouble but managed well enough on his own. He pulled on his coat and pulled the hood over his skull obscuring his face. You went back to Papyrus side. He led the way and made an easy path through the drunken reverie of the bar. The leering eyes turned towards you hands brushed and squeezed your flesh. They whispered as you were pulled by Papyrus and backed by Sans. 

 

You said nothing as you left the bar and stood in the snow. Papyrus didn't stop walking until he he was in front of his home. He scared off a few monster kids. One caught your eye. For a moment you both had a connection and you hesitated. He stared wide eyed at you while his friends ran away towards the forest. You stopped at the door letting Papyrus slip through your grasp. Papyrus called you inside and you forced yourself to look away. The child retreated to the forest, but not before throwing a low whistle your way. Sans was slumped on the couch. You shut the door and watched as Papyrus fussed over him. He never said anything or acted the way he did with you. You sat on the steps and stared through the bars watching them communicate with low animal noises. Sans had went to sleep shortly after. 

 

Papyrus looked thoughtfully at the his brother. His attention was pulled towards you next. He was still unreadable. 

 

"Sans needs to get warm. I refuse to hold that wretched mess. I need you to do it." You obliged easily enough. He watched you as you tried to find a comfortable way to prod Sans awake. You poked his phalanges. The drunken skeleton was hardly awake but he was coherent enough to know it was you. He used his magic to pull you against him. Your face was buried against his ribs while his arms wrapped tightly around you. Being so close to him made you tense as the cold from his bones seeped into your skin. Papyrus still watched. You only got colder. 

 

Papyrus moved closer and leaned over the couch bringing his fangs close to his brothers would-be ear. You managed to peek through the fluff of the coat hood. You could hear Sans as his breathing hitched the closer Papyrus got to him. 

 

"Stop using your magic Sans. It is impolite." His voice was sensual. You had no other way to describe how easily the words dripped from tongue and forced a deep chill down your spine. Sans had reacted the same. The cold was suddenly gone leaving you with a wonderful warm sensation. You burrowed against him taking in his scent. Papyrus got up leaving you and Sans defenseless and possibly aroused. The skeleton seemed pleased with what he had done. You could hear him moving around the kitchen as he quietly whistled to himself. 

 

Pretty soon you had both fallen asleep knowing well enough that Papyrus would keep you both safe.


	12. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence isn't always loud. Danger isn't always apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing with a few ideas right now. Big thanks to Liz and Amashi for keeping me going with their comments. Sometimes I hit writers block and it really fucking sucks because I love this fic even my writing is shit.

There were no more dreams of pitch black darkness. No faces came out and no hands tried to drown you. Though you could feel the darkness swirling around your skin. It seeped into your pores and settled under your skin. You gasped and moaned trying to fight off whatever this was. You were caught between asleep and awake unsure of what was real. Something wet slapped your cheek and pressed as it moved up your face. You opened your eyes and put your hands up in instinctual fear. Sans was staring at you with his fangs biting his tongue. You didn't react to this. 

 

You were still in his arms and on the couch. Sans had let your legs intertwine, you were surprised by how little his femur dug into you, and your hips pressed against his. His coat hid you and him from the world. His eye shined in the dark and his expression stayed neutral. His saliva stuck to your skin but you didn't bother to wipe it away. Instead you settled back into place with your face against his rib cage. After a moment he rested his fangs against your hair. It was ruffled slightly when he sighed. 

 

You couldn't hear Papyrus anymore. You assumed he had left to his room to read his faded books. You could still feel his warm magic inside of you letting you know you had nothing to fear. You guessed Sans probably felt the same. It was nice nesting like this. Nicer now that you got to feel Sans holding you. For once your life wasn't in danger. 

 

"Why are you still here Kitten?" His voice was gravely and alluring. You tenses hoping he didn't notice. Sans played with a strand of your hair. He knew you were met with a question you could not answer and he wasn't forcing you to answer right away. You said nothing. Sans tightened his grip on you. 

 

"We had a few humans drop by just like you. They were all unannounced and at first it was interesting. Each one had a strong soul, unlike yours. Your soul is corrupted. I've never seen anything like it. Hey, my home is pretty bad but at least my soul is whole. I'm a little scared to admit that I'm curious about what damaged a soul like yours? What limits does a human soul have?" Sans was talking freely.

 

"It's fine you don't have to answer. Alphys is pretty curious about you to." His voice dropped dangerously low. "About how your body works, what part does what. If I squeeze you hard enough place will you scream for me? Things of that nature now that- That makes me excited." There was a loud bang from upstairs. 

 

"Sans! Stop flirting with my pet!" Papyrus came down the stairs and stopped in front of the couch. Still covered by his hoodie Sans brought your face close to his. You stared wide eyed as he inched closer to you. He parted his fangs and blew a cold breathe against your lips. You gasped from the cold your body shaking in the process. Papyrus pulled the jacket from over your body. He lifted you into his arms and you instantly wrapped your legs around him. 

 

"Get mad all you want Boss I don't mind this view one bit." It seems like Sans was his usual vulgar self once again. The thought made you happy. Papyrus didn't say anything only shaking his skull and turned on his heels. He was taking you back upstairs. You weren't afraid this time around. You very much wanted to spend time with him. A knot formed in your belly as you locked eyes with Sans. His sockets were dark and he was not smiling. He stared at you until you were out of sight. Papyrus never noticed this private moment between you and Sans. As Papyrus shut the door and effectively separated you from Sans you let a shaky breathe pass from between your lips. You were shaking as he held you. He set you on the bed and got down to your level. You were still shaking. 

 

Papyrus looked worried. He was back to his friendly self. You like his friendly self. He made you feel safe. Within moments you calmed down enough to stop the shaking. You didn't say what was wrong nor did he ask. It's possible you'd just brush it off as being sick. He'd probably buy it. Right now you wanted him to hold you. Instead of reaching for him you crawled closer to where he sat on the floor. His interest was peaked seeing how you never made the first move. You pressed your lips against his cranium. He made no move to touch you and no sound to indicate how he felt. 

 

This was the first intimate gesture you've ever made towards anyone. As time stretched on you began to question if this was the right move on your part. You pulled away from sitting back in the same position. Your face was red from embarassement. You looked at Papyrus and was shocked to see his reaction. 

 

He seemed to be blushing. His magic was flowing from his sockets as if embarassed. You couldn't fucking believe it; you made the great and terrible Papyrus blush! Your victory was short lived when Papyrus launched himself at you. You landed on your back with Papyrus hiding his face in the crook of your neck. His body seemed to shake as he dug his phalanges into the messy blanket. While you were staring at his hand he took the opportunity to bite your neck. 

 

He didn't draw blood or even pierce your skin. Instead he ground his fangs teasing the soft flesh. You moaned as your initial fear was replaced with confused arousal. The feeling of uncertainty tampered out the fire building at the bite. You squirmed as a sense of inadequacy pulled you out of it quickly. You wanted Papyrus to stop but what would he do? He was still Papyrus just as much as Sans was still himself. To you that meant being abused and looked down at. 

 

You sobbed putting your hands against his rib cage. Papyrus stopped immediately to your relief. He pulled back and stared down at you. Tears formed at the corner of your eyes as you stared back at him. Something seemed to click in his mind. 

 

"Physical intimacy must be hard for you." Papyrus looked a bit disappointed. "Well, the Great Papyrus understands. I am not one for intimacy either." He trailed off at the end. You silently agreed that this was the case. He got off the bed and left you to sit up on your own. He stood with his phalanges tapping his mandible for a moment. He eyed you before turning towards his bookshelf. 

 

Once there he reached to the very top of the shelf. It looked as if he grabbed something but was hesitating on showing you it. Seeing as he had nothing to be afraid of he pulled out a magazine. Papyrus owns a magazine? 

 

You wondered what was in that made the monster so red in the skull. He brought it over to you rolled up in his grip. He avoided looking at you as he handed it over. You took it with both hands. A sense dread washed over you as you slowly unrolled it. You were confused by the cover alone. It showed a presumably naked human with its back facing the camera. Their arms were tied to one another from the wrist up. It looked incredibly uncomfortable to you. Their hair was long and matted being held up by an angry fist. You couldn't see below the waist. You played with the edges flipping between each page wanting to know what else was inside but this seemed more dubious then anything else. 

 

You looked over at Papyrus. The awkwardness seemed to have left him. You waited for him to explain. 

 

"There's a place in the underground where human filth falls. My brother and I tend to go there whenever we aren't out for one another's blood." You perked up suddenly entrapped by the idea of human garbage falling to the underground. You were beginning to miss a few things from your life on the surface. Would you change your choices if you could go back? You eyed Papyrus with a sense of sadness and anger. It was short lived as he kept talking. 

 

"Sans had found a box of vile human filth. He had offered me one and I took what looked interesting to me. This is what you humans call art? We in the underground do not have things like this. Since you've came here I've been much more interested in your.. Anatomy. Your biological make up. What makes you you." Papyrus was standing straight and spoke analytically. Though the word anatomy dripped like poisoned honey from his fangs you were mostly following along. He seemed okay to fill the silence. 

 

"Alphys is just as curious as I am about you. We've never met a human like you with such little determination and such a weak soul." His phone rang twice before he flipped it open. After a fourth ring he answered it. His voice was just as it was earlier; guarded and intimidating. 

 

"What is it?" You heard a cackle from the other end. At first you wondered if it was a prank call. Instead the voice rang loud and clear announcing who it was. 

 

"Undyne I don't have time for this." Papyrus looked at you as he spoke. "I'm currently caught up in something far more interesting." 

 

"Weeell I know you'll like this. Me and Alphy are heading over to the garbage pit." You perked up. Papyrus seemed amused. He sighed seeing as he was trapped between disappointing you and angering Undyne. He reluctantly agreed. 

 

A genuine smile accented your eyes that seemed to spark with new life. Papyrus was seemingly caught in awe at your change of emotion. It lit something inside in his heart to see you happy like this. You weren't contained by your fear or aggression of those around you. And the best was he was in complete control of your emotions. He made all the decisions to make you cry or make you laugh. This unlocked a primal need to keep you completely dependent on him.

 

You were his alone and nothing can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man Paps is weird.


	13. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters are playing hide and seek in the forest. Skeletons have a few secrets in their closets. And Papyrus is a heavy flirt with a fish. How are you handling it all? 
> 
>  
> 
> Struck between inability to move away from the skeletons and the constant fear of death. You are indeed blinded by love and lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a piece of work I actually enjoy writing. Might end up homeless and if I do don't worry! 
> 
> Still got a job and can still pay my phone bill. 
> 
> And drugs.

Papyrus bundled you up and rushed you out the front door. Sans tagged along without being asked. You could feel the icy gaze raking down your back. A chill crept up your spine forcing you stay as close as possible to Papyrus. He glanced at a little igloo but walked past it. You couldn't imagine what it was for and like always you didn't ask. As you left Snowdin behind you caught sight of the kids from before. 

 

They were huddled together some angry others running around shouting mean comments and being a general nuisance. The ones huddled together caught your interest. They avoided the skeleton brothers and you as you made your way past them. You felt another pair of eyes on you. You turned to face them and immediately recognized those eyes. 

 

The lizard kid who whistled as he ran to the forest was here. It seems his curious eyes haven't forgotten you. Unlike the other monsters you met he didn't break eye contact to look at your body. This somehow made you uncomfortable coupled with the fact that he never wavered until you turned away. You took one last look back to find that he was no longer looking at you and was instead with his friends again. 

 

You turned and rushed to stand beside Papyrus. There was a familiar whistle and the eyes were on you again. You didn't turn around. A sigh passed from your lips as you looked up at Papyrus. His eyes were alight with magic that pulsated with anger and jealousy. He looked away from you. Sans chuckled behind the both of you. He had seen the whole ordeal and could potentially mess with you. You weren't sure you liked where his jokes normally lead to though.. 

 

Papyrus still doesn't know what Sans did to you. You had forgotten yourself after being taken by the tall skeleton. Being with him opened a new exciting chapter in your time here. You liked him. Maybe more than a lot. With a pang you realized you had just pissed him off. Accident or not he was surely going to punish you. Maybe he wouldn't let you look through the human garbage dump? You were so lost in thought you didn't pay attention to the twists and turns the taller skeleton made. The brothers had taken up idle banter leaving you to suffer in silence. And suffer you did with your thoughts shooting off a mile a minute. It bounced around inside your skull threatening to crack it under the pressure. Instead it seemed to contain itself to smaller and smaller areas of your head hitting all the right nerves until a migraine started to form. 

 

You felt the magic lumps turn to ice making you seize clenching Papyrus arm. You sighed as the ice magic relaxed and absorbed all your self inflicted stress. You were light on your feet. Papyrus supported you with ease. You really needed to know what this stuff was. It didn't seem so bad and made you feel sort of good. Sans was staring at you with empty sockets. You blinked and he was back to his usual self. He laughed at Papyrus and gave you one last quick glance. 

 

Your eyes must be playing tricks on you. That or Sans has a bone to pick with you. A smell assaulted your nose making you take a step back. You placed a hand over your nose and tried to breathe without gagging. The dump stank that goes without question. What was bad about it was that the room had poor ventilation. The smell of fermenting rot made your stomach twist up in knots trying to keep the bile down. You stood still as the two brothers shared confused and slightly worried glances. 

 

"I never thought a species such as your own could be so revolted by the stench of what you created." Papyrus rubbed your back and coaxed you onwards. You tied the jacket strings around your nose effectively holding the hoodie in place. The smell was 10x better but now your thoughts were consumed by the smell of Sans. You tried to ignore it and it worked for the time being. 

 

Once you and the brothers were walking at a normal pace your excitement came back. You heard a cackle from further down. Papyrus let go of your hand and walked over to Undyne. Feeling a little hurt you opted to follow Sans. He went a little ways off from Undyne and Papyrus but close enough that you could hear their conversation. There was a lot of talk about new battle moves and things Alphys was making in her lab. At the moment Alphys was further down collecting spare parts for a long time project of hers. 

 

Sans was poking around at random boxes. He kicked a few over but nothing of interest ever spilled out. He would walk to the next box and leave you to find something cool on your own. This particular box was smaller and much longer than the rest. The contents inside were of small toys that probably no longer worked. It did bring about a form of nostalgia even if the games inside sucked. The only thing that seemed to be in okay condition was a small bag of knuckle bones. You had been sifting through the garbage with a stick when you found. It surprised you to find such a relic in good condition. 

 

The updated version of this game would be Jacks. You hated jacks but this was a cool part of your game history. You stashed it in your pocket. Sans was sitting onto of a broken fridge reading from a filthy cosmopolitan magazine. When he saw you looking he raised a hand towards you. 

 

"C'mere kitten I've got something to show you." You trudged over nimbly climbing over stacked garbage. Once you were close enough he grabbed your arm with his magic and yanked you onto his lap. He made sure to pin you against him with his arm. As if nothing happened Sans held up the magazine for you to see. 

 

It was outdated and like other things Cosmo posts it was horribly cliche and opinionated. Headlines like 'How to Please Your Man!', 'Why Orgasms are Bad!', 'Top 10 Things to Do When Masturbating!'. Each headline made you want to die. 

 

Sans thought your sullen reaction was hilarious. He stopped at the masturbating bit. You rolled your eyes as he read it to himself. Some made you laugh and others made you feel like your anatomy was all screwed up. Sans could hardly hold back his laughter at the list. 

 

You guessed your anatomy was sort of similar in a sense. Sans tossed the magazine to the side and instead pulled you closer to him. His phalanges rested on your hips as he stared at you. You think he might enjoy having you close to him again. You sat like this for a while with you just letting him do as he wanted. Thankfully he never crossed any boundaries. Undyne and Papyrus were closer to the two of you now. 

 

Papyrus was speaking very low and in a tone you recognized from your nights in his room. Undyne replied in an equally quiet voice. Her voice came off as sure and confident of oneself. You wondered if you could ever sound like that around Papyrus. You probably sounded weak to him. You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair. You were conflicted and still confused about what you wanted. 

 

You rested your head on Sans clavicle. Sans didn't say anything but he did stroke your head in a very gentle manner. It was very much unlike him. You kind of liked it. Papyrus and Undyne seemed to be talking quieter now and you could feel the tension building up from their conversation. You shook against Sans but he offered no more comfort. Alphys laughed from the other end. Her presence cut the tension and eased the skeleton and fish away from their heavy flirting. 

 

Maybe they weren't actually flirting but discussing battle strategies. You chastised yourself for coming up with excuses for Papyrus. You chastised yourself again for being jealous at all. You removed yourself from Sans and stood next to him. He seemed to not care where you went so long as he got to at least touch you. 

 

"Oh Papyrus I hadn't seen you. How long have you been here?" She didn't wait for a reply. Papyrus didn't attempt to answer. "I've a few things that belongs to your pet. You must have left them behind from the previous visit. Alphys dropped her burden with a heavy clunk and removed her satchel. You were surprised to see an old rendition of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie backpack. It looked like someone had stitched up the obnoxiously blue fabric together again. 

 

You stared as she handed Papyrus a leash and collar. You hadn't missed or even acknowledged it being missing since you got sick. You honestly did not want it back. Papyrus was quick to secure around your neck once again. Sans seemed a bit put off about the collar being back. 

 

"When did you visit Dr. Alphys with kitten?" He sounded annoyed by the events. 

 

"While you were out filling your skull with more booze than you can handle my pet got sick." Papyrus tugged the leash causing you to stumble closer to him. 

 

"How sick we talking?" Sans scratched his cranium.

 

"It was like their body was in a deep freeze. They were incredibly horny and clingy while their body temperature dropped. Initially we thought it was a strange human sickness." Papyrus looked at Alphys. 

 

"We found it was a complex array of magic that infected the human. How they came into contact with that kind of ice magic is beyond me at this point." Alphys carried on for him. 

 

Papyrus nodded. You stayed silent during the conversation. Sans was once again staring at you with clear fascination. Did he know how you got sick? You didn't have time to wonder as Papyrus led you away from the group. You tagged along as Papyrus opened up boxes and tore open random containers. So far nothing interesting caught either of you attention. You decided you both had been in silence long enough. As Papyrus sat down on a large wooden table you pulled out the knuckle bones from your pocket and held it out for him. 

 

Your eyes glittered with happiness. Papyrus wasn't sure what he was looking at. After further inspection he seemed intrigued. 

 

"Where did you get these bones?" You pointed towards where you Sans had been. He nods. "What are they from?" 

 

"Sheep." Your voice was quiet and hesitant. Papyrus pulled you with the leash and brought you onto his lap. His ribs pressed against your back as you settled onto his lap. His chin rested on your head. An overwhelming amount of heat and love thrilled you as he squeezed you closer to him. It felt nice having his attention on you instead of someone else. You think he felt the same way too. 

 

As you watched his friends look around and discuss their findings you were beginning to get sleepy. Sans had discovered another box full of magazines. What was inside you couldn't tell and you didn't want to know. He didn't take the box with him and was the first to leave. You watched him head for the entrance. He turned and looked right at you and to your relief his sockets had color. He pulled his hood up and left in a hurry. Papyrus stood up not long after letting you slide off his lap. 

 

You almost fell into the muck beneath your feet but he kept you steady. He waved goodbye to the doctor and royal guard. Papyrus and Undyne did linger on each other a little too long causing you to feel a rush of emotions. You gently tugged the leash. Papyrus raised a brow bone at you but a smirk was on his face already. 

 

He walked pulling you along with him until his friends were far behind you. Once you were alone he turned on his heels and pushed you against the cave wall. Tiny rocks jutted out and dug into your back as Papyrus held you up at eye level. He pressed his hips to yours as he stared into your eyes. 

 

Every part of him was alight with mischief as he leaned in close. His eyes seemed to read your very soul. 

 

"Are you jealous pet?" He adjusted himself so that he pressed his knee against your crotch. He applied gentle pressure as he spoke. 

 

"What's the matter?" You were gasping from the pressure building inside you. 

 

"Don't want to share me? Is that it?" You felt his fangs brush against your ear. He held your legs far apart digging his phalanges into the flesh. He could never get over how it felt against his bones. He continued to apply pressure to you relishing in your quiet moans. Your crotch was beginning to show signs of arousal and you felt a strange bubble of emotions.

 

With a faint blush across your cheeks you peeked at Papyrus between lashes. You reached out and ran your fingers along his skull tracing along the cracks and on his fangs. You were drowsy with lust and embarrassment to be made into such a willing mess by him. 

 

"I want you Papyrus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Here's to the next chapter already planned out and in the works of being written. Enjoy my shitty grammatically incorrect work.


	14. Restless Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say about idle hands don't you? Remember to exercise your pets both physically or mentally lest they get restless and into all sorts of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm.

You were absolutely sure you had crossed a line when spoke those words to him. There was a sense of shame for what you had thought you'd done. He had stopped grinding his knee against you and was perfectly still. It seemed he was holding his breathe. You were holding yours in turn waiting for him to look at you. Pain was slowly building up as your insides cramped. You were inches from sweet release before he stopped and perhaps you deserved this uncomfortable pain. A particular cramp caused you to squirm trying to ease the pain. You whined in your efforts. 

 

Papyrus lowered you gently letting you stand on your feet. He did not show you his face which was still hidden by his fists and the wall. You leaned on the wall and stared at his chest. Your fingers traced gently along the collar around your neck. You were beginning to feel the weight mix with your shame. Papyrus placed a hand on your shoulder. You looked up at him and your heart fluttered at the sight of his eyes. 

 

They were just like that night. Full of love and a deep need to indulge in you. So mesmerized were you by him you hardly noticed when you stood on your toes the best you could. Papyrus closed the distance and pressed his fangs gently against the delicate skin of your lips. You shut your eyes and stroked the side of his skull. Every curve and crack of his skull was explored and placed into memory. Some were particularly deep and made you wonder if there was an interesting story about it. Some were long but not deep. You imagined those who gave him these didn't survive too long to feel triumphant. 

 

Your fingers traced further back right to the place where his spine and skull connect. Papyrus pulled away from you but his eyes were still full of love. His magic flowed from the socket. Feeling drunk on the emotions still running high within you, you reached out and let his magic run along your fingers. It felt like honey and left your skin cold. Papyrus was amused by your openness.   
To him this seemed like a chance to share with another living thing. It didn't matter anymore that you were a vile human from the surface with a weak soul. 

 

He wanted to protect you. He wanted to love you. He needed you to love him. Papyrus picked you up already hiding his true emotions behind a mean scowl. It was a face you had become accustomed to in your stay in the underground. You hid your face as he headed back home. You were there in minutes with Papyrus taking long strides with no intentions to stop. You curled tighter against him as the cold air rolled against your skin. You were soon inside the skeleton brothers home. 

 

Sans was nowhere in sight off doing whatever it is he does. You hoped he wasn't drinking again. You wouldn't mind being held by him again or see Grillby. You hated to think this but you were interested in the world outside of what Papyrus showed you. Papyrus set you down and headed upstairs. He was texting someone on his phone. 

 

"It seems you'll be left alone today. I have some business to attend to. I trust you won't make a fuss and wait for my return. Is that clear?" He didn't wait for your answer. He went inside his room to get changed. You sat on the couch leaving the sweater by the hanger near the door. You kicked your feet as you sat in silence. 

 

You heard the familiar click of heels as Papyrus descended the stairs. It was amazing how scary Papyrus was. You watched as he adjusted his gloves. Papyrus was an imposing character of sorts. A living skeleton with powerful and deadly magic. If his sexual desire was any indication of his drive he has proved to be dominating. It was a thrill that caused a fire to burn within him and spur him forward. You wondered what it was like to be him. To be an unlucky monster underneath his practically stiletto heels. 

 

You felt lucky, gifted even, that he opened himself up to you. You didn't want him to leave but you kept your mouth shut. Whatever it was that troubled him so weighed heavy on him. It left shadows across his bones. You wished to ease him of his troubles. Papyrus turned to you and he visibly softened. He walked over to you and placed a hand on your head gently stroking your head. Maybe he was worried about you? The last you were alone you had gotten sick. 

 

You wouldn't do that to him again, you were sure of it. With one last look and no words Papyrus left the house leaving you alone. Doomfanger was probably nestled within a mountain of blankets. You decided to leave him be. Of course you desperately wanted to cuddle with the mushy ball of fur and purrs. He was the only innocent creature in this place. The only one with a clean conscious and of sound mind too. 

 

You hugged your knees to your chest. You were fairly unclean both in body and spirit. Now that Papyrus and Sans were no longer around you you felt a hatred deep down turning your once warm piece of happiness into a lump that seemed to grow heavier and heavier still. Each ticking second was filled with silence. The silence was a tempting call to do nothing and do something. All you needed was a drive, a push to move. 

 

It didn't matter how much you willed your body to move. You were still slumped against the cushions of the couch trying to decipher the meaning behind every kind word and harsh hand he ever directed in your direction. It could have been any human you thought, but instead it was you. And it will always be you. The thought made you feel like every moment was a mistake. Jumping to your death, fighting against the conditions around you, fighting the people who constantly tried to hurt you, trying to climb back out of this hole your family name put you in. You never had a chance in hell and now you never will. You could have packed up and ran away to the city where dreams come true. 

 

You might not have made a name for yourself but at least you got away. Instead you're inside a mountain being raped and beaten by creatures that shouldn't exist. You weren't sure how you stayed calm and kept yourself together. This is survival? A survival that won't mean anything unsurprisingly. What else can you do? 

 

Your eyes drifted towards the door. The ticking continued and your mind slowed until you weren't thinking at all. Time passed but you hardly noticed. Your eyes were beginning to close when you heard a very distinct whistle in the distance. You paused and sat up having slid into a more comfortable position. Your eyes strained against the silence. The whistle was clear and closer. It sounded stern and you knew it was for you. You rushed off the couch and slipped on your shoes before tossing the door open. 

 

The snow was blinding and a small flurry was picking up. Snowflakes drifted inside some landing on your skin and on the floor leaving little wet spots. You could see your breathe in white puffs. It obscured your view but you weren't bothered by it. A childlike wonder filled you with immense joy as you sat on the floor and watched the snow. You had forgotten the whistle. 

 

Your fingers felt cold but you didn't make a move. You wanted to enjoy this sight and commit it to memory. For a bit you thought it would be your little secret in the Underground. You liked the idea and even felt a bit bashful. You didn't dare step outside though. You didn't trust being out there without being on the arm of Papyrus. This was an honest fact one without anger or love in it. You crossed your legs and rested your elbows on your knees. You tugged the hem of the sweater over your nose. 

 

You heard a whistle much closer than the last and alarm shot through you causing you to look around. You couldn't see too far as it was now dark in the underground. The whistle was low and there was a slow but deliberate sound of footsteps crunching in the snow. A figure appeared in the dark just out of reach from the lights of your home. You stared wondering if this will be the night you died. You were at peace at the moment. You were ready and without a hint of regret. 

 

Instead the figure stepped into the light. Your eyes widened to see the monster from before. It's red eyes shined in the light but just like yours it was a hardened stare. Or at least used to be. This was the look of someone who was not happy with the life they were handed but could nothing to fix it. He was a kid just like you. Somehow you felt less alone in his presence. 

 

He didn't have arms. It didn't seem to phase him in the slightest. He did have a cute turtle neck with a striped red and black pattern. It was a lizard of some kind. You didn't know much about lizards but it was nice to meet something that wasn't a living fireball or two magical skeletons. Neither of you said anything for a bit. This silence felt nice. 

 

"I've seen eyes like that before." His voice startled you. It was a voice that should be filling homes with laughter and jokes. Instead it was weighed down with stones and carried on like someone who lives day by day in constant fear. It reminded you of Sans. "My friends had eyes like that just before they ran off and got themselves killed. Everyone notices the grownups here, but not us." He stepped a little closer and knelt down balancing on it's clawed toes. 

 

"Nights like these make me feel happy. I knew you would like it.." The kids eyes softened up a bit as he stared at you. Just then an urgent and short whistle sounded from further towards the left. The sound of feet scattering caught you off guard. 

 

"Shut the door. A royal guard is coming." The kid ran off into the woods. You shut the door and placed yourself back on the couch. Ten minutes passed before you heard Papyrus talking to someone. He was on the phone standing with his back to the door. It was then that it clicked, you hadn't locked the door. You took a careful steps keeping your eyes on the door and your ears perked for Papyrus. 

 

He seemed to be too into his call but knowing him every sound was a warning. You tiptoed closer until the lock was within reach. He was still on the phone. You quietly turned the lock and held your breathe. Papyrus had paused but you weren't sure he had heard the sound. He growled and talked to whoever again. You listened in. 

 

"Those kids need to be dealt with Undyne. I don't like how they're getting interested in the human." A pause. 

 

"Of course I'm not jealous! Although, the human seems a tad insecure around you. It seems they think you'll take me away." Papyrus was leaning against the door. His voice dipped to the seductive tone you'd grown to love. You squeezed your thighs together as he spoke. Your heart was beating fast being led by jealousy followed by lust. Your breath hitched and you took a few steps back from the door taking a seat on a step.

 

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow." He sounded pleased. He turned and turned the lock agonizingly slow and opened the door. He was staring at his phone before turning off the screen and slipping it into his pocket. He looked at you with an amused expression. You probably were a sight to him at this moment. Shaken from the cold. You knew he knew you had opened the door now. 

 

Had you crossed a line? You weren't sure. 

 

Papyrus stepped inside and walked over to you his magic shutting the door. He placed a hand on your head causing you to look up at him with mouth agape and eyes wide. 

 

"Did you have fun watching the snow?" His voice was surprisingly soft. You saw no immediate threat and looked down at your feet nodding your head yes. He was silent for a moment. 

 

"Be more careful. This world is dangerous as I'm sure you know." What was up with him? Why was he being so nice? He passed by you and headed to his room presumably to change. You sat and stared at the door. 

 

In the distance you heard a faint whistle. You couldn't hide the small smile on your lips. There was one thing Papyrus could never take away from you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about that ending but I got a lot of Christmas planning going on atm. I might change it up before next Sunday. If I don't then c'est la vie mon ami!


	15. Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room is arid. 
> 
> You're breathing in dust and letting it settle inside your lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was in a weird place when I wrote the last two chapters. I'm not sure if this chapter even made sense. I was just venting in a way that probably didn't advance the plot at all. I'll see what I can do from this point on.

You gasped writhing under Papyrus firm hold. After every painful involuntary whine your voice trailed into a soft airy moan. You rolled off your back and on your stomach trying desperately to crawl away. Papyrus let you go but reconsidered, he grabbed you by your hips and dragged you back to him. He flipped you over and with a malicious grin and began to tickle you again. 

 

You squealed and begged for him to let up. He finally relented leaving you a breathless mess on the floor. Your shirt was tugged up exposing your belly with your pants a little below your hip. Your chest rose and fell as you regained your composure. Papyrus had called you up to his room after changing. When you walked in he had thrown a blanket over you and tickled you. 

 

It was strange and so unlike him that you couldn't help but laugh. Papyrus seemed to enjoy the sounds of excitement as he searched for new ways to tickle you. You found yourself enjoying it but you were equally glad it was over. His bones left marks on your flesh as he pressed particularly hard on your ribs. Papyrus was sitting next to you staring at your exposed skin. He seemed happier than usual. Something about his expression made you feel a little off. You pulled your shirt down and sat up scooting next to him. 

 

"Pet I have been reading a certain book that came from the surface. It is a romance novel of sorts. Not that the Great Papyrus needs a book such as that! I.. I wanted to know if it was an accurate representation of human sexual relationships." Oh. That explains his odd behaviour. He got up and walked over to his bookcase. "It seems to me that despite a few characters flaws they still seem to find love. A deep love that leaves room for nothing else." 

 

"Monsters are the same on this particular feeling. It's often hidden and doesn't last long. I'm assuming the surface must have it's less then wholesome relationships. What interests me the most is how monsters and humans alike handle the stress of love. Some see it as a burden that they can do without while a person of the same kind prefer this burden and will carry it without fault. However every human book I've gotten from the surface shows me a love that is neither deep nor fruitful. It's a fleeting love that makes me wonder what exactly love is to the likes of you?" He was browsing the books flipping through pages before tossing it aside. 

 

"Human emotions seem to be fickle. Weak if you will. Compare your own thoughts to your own soul and you'll get a better understanding of what I mean. Your soul shines like gold yet at the heart itself it is pale and sickly." You had noticed how off the color was.. You never bothered to focus on it seeing how so much went on. "Human I've learned from these terrible books that we-" He paused stopping to correct himself. "You are shaped by your world entirely. You play into the hands of those around you so that you may keep yourself safe. You survive." He abandoned the bookshelf in favor of standing in front of you. You had instinctively pulled your legs against you and stared up at him with round eyes. 

 

"Do you think your survival means something human?" Papyrus lowered himself to the ground to sit across from you. His eyes never left yours. No. You didn't think your survival meant anything. After all that's why you're here isn't it? A sequence of bad choices and things out of your control brought you to a new place and yet you still play the same game as you did on the surface. 

 

But Papyrus meant something to you. You were sure of that. While alone in your thoughts your eyes softened as you gazed at the skeletal monster before you. He made your survival mean something didn't he? Papyrus was surprised by your change of expression. He knew you wouldn't respond but he at least knew you'd be thinking. 

 

The look in your face was alluring and angelic. You were vulnerable with your head tilted to the side and your lips parted tempting him to come closer. Your shoulder slumped and he felt a burst of excitement within his ribcage. What was running through your mind at this very moment to make you look at him like that? 

 

You were surprised when Papyrus smiled at you. You adjusted yourself sitting up straighter. You pulled the hem of the turtleneck over your nose. 

 

"Whether it does or doesn't I want you to read this book. Tell me if it at all makes sense to you and is an accurate display of a functioning relationship." It seemed like Papyrus wanted to say more but held his uh, tongue. He handed you the faded book he was reading those many nights before. It was a short book containing a few hundred pages or less. The story itself seemed boring and you expected it to be repetitive. 

 

You ran your fingers over the cover of the book. Papyrus tsked before taking the book. You looked up slightly confused. He picked you up and dropped you onto the bed. Your shirt was pulled up to your neck and obscured your view. He pressed on your sternum and carefully mapped out the spaces between your ribs. You held your breathe as best as you could. 

 

Papyrus was acting very strange. You thought if he had talked more you would hopefully understand him better yet you still understand very little. You couldn't find a motive for his actions at all and yet you went along so willingly with it. This unnerved you. Not knowing the motive of Papyrus or Sans. If you knew the motive then you could easily adapt and perhaps even overcome. 

 

However.. It seems they were good at this game of evade and tease. You thought back to Sans notebook and how he had set a trap to keep prying eyes out. You wanted to know what was so important that the sickness he gave you would be so intense. You could have died had Papyrus and Undyne not come home on time. You couldn't help but imagine the forlorn shock that might have been on Papyrus face if he had found a blue lipped corpse on his couch. What sadness would befall him, if any? 

 

You whined and twitched as Papyrus put just a bit too much pressure on your gut. You heard a pen scratching on old paper. By the long and short sound of it you imagined he was trying his best to map out your anatomy. You remained still as he carried on. As time went on it seemed Papyrus was happier with you around. You hardly imagined anyone could be so happy. You often thought of a town without you ever existing. It sounded like paradise not having to support such a parasite. 

 

Papyrus didn't think of you as a parasite. In fact it seemed as though you were becoming something more to him. He still calls you pet but now he talks to you instead of attacking you. He still gets his way should he want something done. You moved your shoulder a bit thinking about the quickly healed bite marks. The dents will never leave but the dimples reflected the length of his fangs. You sighed knowing no other monster will ever match it. Not even Sans could but he has left his own marks on your body. A reminder you that you've been with both brothers.. A reminder you've begun to hold dear. 

 

A bitter sweetness rose like bile at the back of your throat. Your head was up in space as Papyrus lifted up your leg pushing your knee towards your shoulder. He squeezed and pinched following along with your muscles. Again he scribbled some more notes before tossing the notebook and pen to the floor. Papyrus let go of your leg letting it fall back to place. You were still up in space fixating on your odd situation. 

 

Papyrus quirked a brow at you seeing as you still haven't pulled down your top. You blinked up at the ceiling. You were surprised when you snapped back to thought. Your mind had been absolutely silent and the passing of time never registered to you. Your mind jumped back to your soul. 

 

You needed Papyrus to summon it for you but was it possible now with magic inside you to summon it on your own? You couldn't ask like always an invisible barrier stopped you from vocalizing your thoughts. Instead you placed a fist over your heart and waited. What had Papyrus done to summon it? The fist on your chest flattened now with your palm resting comfortably against your skin. 

 

A fit of rage overtook you as you dug your nails into your chest quietly willing your soul to become visible. After a moment you sighed and shut your eyes. It was impossible. You couldn't force your soul to manifest itself but you wanted to. You needed to know if you could do magic and understand what that meant for you. But you couldn't if you couldn't summon it. You rolled onto your side and shut your eyes fighting back tears. 

 

You'd figure this out. You knew you would eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am sorry.


	16. Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day to day life is a struggle to get through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed an update but I seriously reconsidered what I wanted out of this fic. I spent some time going through it and I'm still not sure. 
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to expand the world a little bit.

Papyrus sent you back down to watch TV. Nothing exciting was going to happen today and he had a few things to go over. You weren't sure what they were or if they had anything to do with you. And like always you didn't ask. Papyrus was making all the decisions for you and him. You could care less at this point. Before Papyrus had tickled you you were ready to cuddle up and sleep but now you were alight with energy. 

 

You happily sat on the couch holding a nub of a pencil and a torn sheet of paper. The edges weren't stringy but instead a nice clean cut. Papyrus had said TV was all he had to offer at the moment seeing as the library was closed for now. You turned it on and flipped through the channels hoping to find the robot from before. Seeing as the underground had so few channels you found the beautiful robot immediately. 

 

It had four eyes gilded with dark heavy lashes and red eye liner. His hair was never out of place and kept together by magic itself. Of that you felt you were exaggerating but you loved how extravagant this monster was. Along with its four eyes were it's full carmen colored lips. It gave the monster a feminine allure that you found so inviting. Behind it's lips were a set of curved straight fangs it reminded you of Papyrus teeth. 

 

It's arms moved in unison further animating the classy yet motivated way it talked. You found yourself giggling along with the monster. As you watched the figure sitting on a plush black couch talk about everyday fashion you began to feel a little at ease. Mettaton spoke excitedly without a break and without interruption and you hoped everyone else watching were as enthralled by this being as you were. 

 

You scribbled on the paper a hasty 'Precious' next to MTT's initials. You began to wonder if anyone else was watching at all. You remembered Papyrus usually having a small box full of fluctuating line graphs on the side of the TV. You sat on the floor and fiddled with the remote. To your surprise and convenience a small green button was at the center. It was simply labeled ratings. You clicked it and immediately at the corner of the TV popped up a little box. 

 

The graph fluctuated but only momentarily before dropping dead. Mettaton was surprised. Two of his hands went to his cheeks while the other two hugged his torso. 

 

His robotic voice chimed through the speakers, "Well isn't that a delight! A viewer! And who might you be?" Mettaton seemed genuinely excited by your presence. His smile seemed to stretch as he beamed excitedly at the camera. 

 

"Dear why not give us a call? Oh, I do hope you accept my invitation." You were confused by that. Call in? You had no phone at your disposal.. And would you even speak? What would you have to tell them? As the minutes dragged on Mettaton seemed to deflate. His once shiny eyes dulled and his smile returned to its usual appearance. 

 

You realized it was all an act before. The excitement and energy buzzing from the robot prior to your existence being known was half baked. He had sat bolt straight and his eyes never sparked with electricity about any topic. Every hand gesture was practiced and not from the soul at all. You began to sympathize with the monster. Deep down you always wanted to be a theatre kid. Maybe that's why you were instantly attracted to a monster like him. 

 

He was quite good at pulling all that confidence from nothing. But now he sat like before. Sad and closeting his happiness. Or maybe it was just a quick burn that flickered away by the winds of disappointment. 

 

"Oh.. No worries. It was just a joke. A mistake. Well darlings we're all capable of making mistakes. Down in the underground that's all we really do. I'm sure you probably know this to be true?" Mettaton smiled forever imprinting his forlorn sadness within you. You moved closer to the TV now sitting a few feet from it. You watched hanging onto every word that passed his lips as he continued to talk about nothing with a practiced million dollar smile and sad, sad eyes. For whatever reason you couldn't let your presence be known. Your finger rubbed the ratings button just enough for it to dip and swirl under your finger. You could hardly believe the monsters in the underground. This world seemed so sad and without hope. Mettaton was a simple entertainer, what little happiness monsters receive in the underground would surely come from an actor like him. 

 

But in this world it's kill or be killed. You've been spared from death a few times now and you happily resigned to a life of petty solitude and abuse. You played a role. Every monster you've met has played a role so far. A snake that keeps forcibly shedding its skin trying will only contain itself and make itself unhappy. Yet it would be a weakness for a single monster to try and speak out about such things. It would be mean certain death. The skeleton brothers cared for one another. Of that you were mostly sure. Sans was the older brother after all and it doesn't look like there are any other skeletons down here operating without flesh and blood. 

 

Does that mean Sans raised Papyrus all alone? What a cruel world it must have be.. Leaving small children defenceless. No wonder the whole of the underground was so emotionally stunted. Every action was backed by an emotion that was left unnurtured. Every choice was fight or flee and it made you angry. It made you want to fall apart or change something. 

 

You could maybe change Papyrus. You could help him develop where Sans could not. But would that be detrimental to his safety outside these walls? Would he start reaching out to monsters and try to form a friendship? You weren't sure you could trust the other monsters. You hardly trusted Papyrus at times. With an exaggerated sigh you laid across the floor stretching your arms above your head. You opened your eyes and gazed up at the cartoonishly high ceiling. This house felt much smaller than you had originally thought. From the outside it looked much wider. The brothers both had wide rooms but the wall behind the couch didn't extend that far. The kitchen did but there was a stretch of wall. You rolled onto your stomach taking in the odd shape of the home. 

 

You blamed it on bad remodeling and decided it was best to ask. If you ever bothered to open up your mouth at least. You use to talk a lot but long before you fell down here while you were writing depressing suicide notes, you had slowly receded into yourself shutting down all communication. Not that people really wanted to talk to you but it seemed easier to fade away and let your voice be forgotten if it was even remembered. 

 

You were staring at the wall.. It seemed unnatural to you now. The TV had long since switched go static. In the midst of it you heard a deep voice whispering terms you couldn't understand. It laughed and cackled away as you tried to make sense of its jumbled words. The voice glitched and screamed into the white noise of the white TV. You sat up clutching your stomach as the magic under your began to heat up and shoot out around your body. You twisted your body wishing for it to stop but the voice kept talking and the magic raged beneath your flesh.

 

Sans unlocked his door. The TV had returned to Mettaton. There were no voices whispering and the magic under your skin had relaxed now it completely different parts of your body. You rested your head on the floor keeping your hands over your stomach. Sans came down the stairs with his damning grin plastered on his bones. 

 

“Something hurting ya? Don't worry, whatever it is can't hurt you.” He was standing by your head staring down at you. “Tell Papyrus I went out for business.” He left soon after. Had Sans come home while you were with Papyrus? But then you would have heard him come home. Whatever. Sans was too weird for you to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a lot of slow parts like this but I think there needs to be some growth for the character outside of the abuse they face. Meeting other monsters and exploring a new culture is a good way for one to reflect on themselves. We can't change or move on without self reflection. There would be no conflict and no story.


	17. Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a few drinks with me today. Be adventurous let your inebriated body guide itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is paradise when the party dies.

The weight of your collar was easy to forget as time passed. You'd find yourself gently tugging the thick leather moving it around your neck. Papyrus had begun moving around the house not long after Sans left. He mumbled remarks to himself whenever his red pupils rested on you. You made no attempt to listen or decipher what his intentions were or if there were any at all. Instead you leaned against the couch and stared up at the high ceilings. Mettaton had gone off air not long ago leaving the audience and you with filler. The content lacked thespian charm. Instead it was pseudo-intellectual conversations surrounding the philosophy of the underground. You pulled hard on your collar letting it dig into the skin. You wanted to hear Mettaton again. You wanted something tangible and with depth.

 

You hardly cared about how monster cored the heads of their enemies. Papyrus was whistling as he walked around the house tidying up and making a list of things he needed to buy. You let your head lull to the side your turtleneck forming a plush cushion for your cheek. He looked cute with an apron tied around his hip bones. It was hard to tell he was a skeleton at all or maybe he was letting his ecto body fill out his clothes just for you? Your eyes moved to Papyrus face. He was smiling at you just over his shoulder. Papyrus turned away focusing on the task at hand. Just as he was about done with the list his phone beeped. 

 

He rested a hand on his hips as he flipped it open. He needed an upgrade badly. You sat up and crossed your legs. Papyrus was texting quickly to what you assumed was a text from Undyne. Business or personal you couldn't tell and it forced unpleasant emotions to the front of your mind. You got up and quietly walked behind Papyrus. You gently clung to the back of his sweater and rested your head on him. 

 

He sighed and shut his phone before sliding it into his pocket. Papyrus turned and placed a hand on your head. His phalanges combed through your silky hair parting it this way and that leaving it a general mess. You leaned into him waiting for him to speak. When he finally did you looked up at him. 

 

"My brother and I have to step out for royal business. I am completely sure you will find a way to entertain yourself without ending your life prematurely." Papyrus unclipped the leash and wrapped it around before hanging it on the coat rack. He ran a thumb against the collar. Papyrus removed something from his pocket and held it up for you to see. 

 

It was a gold pendant shaped like a skeleton completed with crossbones. The skeletons mouth hung open in an angry scream and in its mouth sat a red jewel. You thought it was eerie. Papyrus attached it to your collar and the extra weight hit your chest with a soft thump. "Consider this a symbol of us." 

 

Whatever 'us' was it scared you a bit all the while it completely enthralled you. You placed tentative fingers around the pendant and squeezed gently. It was cold to the touch. Papyrus patted your head before leaving to change into his uniform. You sat on the floor again your mind no occupied by thoughts you never imagined you have. You fantasized happily over a life you'd never truly have. Papyrus was much sweeter here. You felt like a silly school kid with your head in the clouds and butterflies filling your stomach. You were sure you'd burst if your mind continued to run as it did. 

 

Papyrus tending to flowers under the blue sky.. Papyrus teaching you how to cook.. Papyrus always coming closer for a kiss that completely blocked out all other sounds and color. It felt unnatural dreaming about Papyrus this way. This was normal for naive or normal people. People who would go on and probably have those dreamy romantic moments. A life that works out in stories in and dating Sims. If you stayed underground you would never have those memories with Papyrus. 

 

And Sans? Sans was a much stranger skeleton then you had thought. It had secrets and it seemed like he knew what you did. As long as Papyrus was around it kept him aloof and distant. Speaking of which Papyrus was coming downstairs now. He was always dressed perfectly representing his dangerous and high profile status. You envied him a bit. You wish you could be as commanding and as charismatic as he was. 

 

You were satisfied with his attention though. Whenever he looked at you you felt a flutter in your chest. It was getting hard to hide your attraction and it fueled his ego. He turned away his smile leaving his face and the dreamy faraway look in his eyes turned to stone. He was heading back out into the night. A cool gust of wind entered the house cutting through the cozy living room. Papyrus left you alone. 

 

You waited a solid thirty minutes before heading over to the door. You slipped on Sans coat and slippers pulling the hood over your head. Your heart began to beat with fear and excitement as you opened the door with no hesitation. Before you could stop yourself you jumped out into the snow and shut the door behind you. To your surprise no one was outside. You decided to head to Grillby hoping to keep your wits about you. 

 

On the short walk you noted that Snowdin was practically deserted. You guessed the underground was a big place and there must be other places for them to go. This part of the underground didn't seem all that fun. There was going to be a time when you would want to travel outside these snowy lands. You sighed as you pushed open the entrance to Grillby's restaurant. One or two shady figures were slumped over in their seats cradling a drink or two with the iron hold of a veteran drunk. They hissed and snarled between slurred words but otherwise never moved. They didn't look up as you walked further inside. 

 

The lights were turned down low and the music was soft. You sat at the bar closest to the wall and waited. You kept your head down and the coat tucked around your body. A door shut in the back and the sound of dress shoes clacked against polished tiles. The approaching footsteps stopped abruptly before continuing at a much more quieter pace. A familiar flame stopped in front of you. You looked up meeting the surprised eyes of the bartender. He rested his elbows on the shiny marble bar. It was the only thing keeping you two a fair distance apart. Still you could smell the sweet bubbly aroma that drew you into his store the first time. You wondered if he used that smell to lure in weak monsters. You fondly remember how lustful the atmosphere was and how welcoming it felt. For the life of you you could hardly recall the events as they transpired. You guess that was a side effect of the monsters magic. It felt like a film was being wound tightly around the memory and every bad feeling was being filtered out. You made the mistake of feeling safe once before. 

 

Grillby smiled at you and you remained transfixed on it. Something faltered when his eyes dipped to take in your collar and pendant. Irritation and mild amusement flashed across his features while his flames licked at the air. He said nothing as he moved away taking the sweet scent and purple light with him. At the other end of the bar Grillby sat down a tall glass and filled it to the brim with a thick orange liquid topped with foam. It appeared to be some sort of syrup. You marveled as he swirled the contents of the glass before setting it before you. He tapped the glass pushing it closer to you. You took the hint bringing the glass to your lips and taking a cautious sip. 

 

The liquid was indeed thick but felt like water on your tongue as it traveled down your throat. You managed a small sip more before you set the glass down and covered your mouth. The taste was something from your nightmares and you soon wished you could forget it. Not long after the taste changed becoming salty and eventually very sweet. It left a minty flavor in your mouth before vanishing completely. Grillby chuckled at your mystified expression. 

 

"Sans orders that drink all the time. Figured you might like it." His voice was smooth and so unlike Papyrus and Sans voices. The skeleton brothers were both very gruff and loud where Grillby was smooth and soft. You wanted him to talk more. He took your eager eyes an invitation to move closer to you. "What brought you to my place, doll?" 

 

You tried to find the words, your voice, but failed. Grillby noted the trouble you had talking. He was surprisingly sympathetic placing a cool hand on your head. The foames tickled but never burned as it slipped between your hair tussling what Papyrus had already messed up. You made no move to fix it. 

 

"Not much for words? Skeleton got your tongue?" He chuckled to himself while still carding his fingers through your hair. He mumbled something about how soft it was. You felt embarrassed listening to him compliment your hair. You took another small sip, the liquid was still a strange consistency in your mouth. The aftertaste was a sharp peppermint now with no hint of bitterness. You could feel the familiar burn of weak alcohol. At least he watered it down for you. 

 

"I was alone. I wanted to see the town." That wasn't a complete lie. You were alone but you weren't keen on being out and about on your own. You were curious and you dared yourself out of the home. You trembled with excitement. Grillby understood. 

 

"You fit in real well with the younger monsters. It's a shame Papyrus won't loosen your leash." Grillby trailed a finger down your cheek and let it press against your collar. The flames were giving off that intoxicating scent again. You sighed and shook your head. Grillby toyed with the leather bound to your neck. 

 

"I fit in?" You shivered as the flames licked your chin. 

 

"I heard the kids were giving Papyrus a hard time. Sans was telling me all about it." You looked at Grillby willing him to go on. "Says the kids were hanging out in the dark not long ago. One was talking to you. It was a scene out of a shitty human romance book." You had to agree however rude Grillby was becoming. 

 

You pushed the flame away from your neck. Grillby obliged but took the chance to entwine his fingers with yours. You didn't have it in you to fight back. He urged you to finish your drink seeing as more than half was gone. You downed it quickly leaving a light foamy mess inside the glass. There was a familiar taste to the drink. You felt bubbly inside and it dared to spill out of your pores. You whined and slumped over in your seat letting your heated headrest against the cool marble. 

 

Grillby chuckled. He lifted the small hinged part of the counter and stepped out leaving his apron in the back. His shoes clicked against the tiles letting you know he was indeed coming towards you. Grillby sat on the seat next to yours. 

 

"Not much for drinking?" He sounded amused almost playful with his taunts. With a grimace you wondered about the things he may have done to survive this long.

 

"How big is the Underground?" You turned your head to look at him. He seemed a little put off by your question. 

 

"Too big but it depends on who you ask. Sometimes it's not big enough." His voice seem to drift off at the end as if he was being pulled back into a memory. You stared at his profile watching his flames flicker to and fro while his eyes narrowed and his shoulders gave into a heavy burden you have yet to see. The silence yawned on. 

 

"Could a human like me survive it?" Grillby looked at you for the first time as something other than a conquest of sorts. His white eyes seemed widen. He laughed into his hand making you feel a bit insecure. 

 

"Your soul isn't very strong. Your physical appearance isn't at all frightening. Anyone here could slice you into pieces. But that's the thing about humans. They persist and continue to fight. Just like all the others who fell down here. Crafty is what you are." Grillby furrowed his brows. "It depends." 

 

You were satisfied with that answer for now. You struggled to sit up. Once you were up you wanted to lay your head against a plush pillow and forget your troubles. You got to your feet but slipped bumping into Grillby as he got up as well. You pressed your head against his broad chest. The scent of lust made you want to toss all caution to the wind. Grillby steadied you and helped you up. You rubbed your eyes already forgetting the suffocating smell. Grillby went behind the counter waving goodbye as you headed to the door. 

 

"Come again." And you shut the heavy doors behind you. Once out in the town you took a deep breath relishing the sharp tang of winter air. It brought you out of your lust fueled euphoria and helped you connect the dots. You turned towards the skeletons brothers home. You took your time as the alcohol started to its toll on you. How Sans managed to indulge so heavily on this you couldn't imagine. You stumbled and tripped over yourself before regaining your composure. The brothers home loomed closer and you once again caught sight of the odd shape. 

 

Something was behind it. Just as you suspected but whatever it was seemed hidden by a darkness too black to conjure up in your mind. You swore the dark whispered to you. Without much thought you began to head towards the side of the house following it until you reached the back of it. In the darkness stood a door completely untouched by light. The door seemed out of place. Its very existence was wrong and would only mean danger. 

 

The alcohol propelled you forward with a false sense of confidence. You placed a hand on the knob and twisted it gently. It felt worn against your bare skin. The door itself was scarred with gashes and rust. You pushed it open when the lock clicked. You took a step inside and shut it firmly behind you. The room was unlike anything you had seen before. Surprisingly futuristic for such a small town. 

 

This couldn't belong to Papyrus.. Your suspicions were proven correct when you made note of the many notes tacked up around the small room. Each one was written in a messy comic sans. You didn't try to decipher the many notes and instead turned your attention towards the large cubic machine at the other end of the room. It was covered in a thick red blanket held down by magnets. You didn't try to touch it. If this was indeed Sans things then there's a chance you might be inflicted with something much worse than before. 

 

There was a photo album sitting open on a small concave turned desk. You took a closer look. It was a much happier version of the skeleton brothers. Sans had a blue hoodie and no gold tooth. Papyrus seemed energetic and excited. You recognized very few people but was able to place Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne. In the center of the group sat a small child with brown hair and a striped blue sweater. They all looked happy. 

 

You flipped the page and found another worn photo. Everyone was exactly the same but more as you remembered them. You were happy to see Mettaton with them. The child was there too along with Flowey. Papyrus looked worn and at peace here. Sans was laughing and tearing up. You wished you could see them so carefree. But what got them to this point? You sighed. 

 

The next few pages seemed to be ripping at the edges. Sans must have looked at these parts the most. Inside the protective sleeves you saw photos of a young Papyrus. Both of the brothers were wide eyed and adorable. Papyrus had a small blanket through most of these photos. There's also a few photos with a glimpse of a lab coat or another skeleton hand. He never seemed to face the camera and if he did the photo was smudged. 

 

Nothing made sense. You were beginning to think the answers weren't inside this home. You couldn't up an leave.. Not yet at least. You left the photo album opened up to a large picture featuring the man with no face holding both Papyrus and Sans. With one last glance you left the room and rounded the corner quickly heading for the entrance of the house. There was a figure huddled against the door. At first glance you thought it was Sans glaring at you through a thick shwen of cigarette smoke. You blinked and instead saw the kid from before. 

 

He turned to face you his heavy angry eyes losing some of its edge. He kicked over a small box before running off past you. Not a word passed between you both. Without turning to look at him you whistled out the familiar tune before picking up the box and rushing inside. Papyrus and Sans had not returned yet. You threw your coat and slippers on the floor and raced up the stairs towards the bathroom. The lock was still broken. You shut the door and moved the trash bin to hold it shut. 

 

Once warm you stripped your clothes and let the water run in the bathtub. Sitting on the edge you set the box on your lap. The box was held shut by a small strip of tape. You removed it and dropped it to the floor. The box unraveled itself exposing what was inside. A thick red scarf was folded neatly in a pile. You set the box atop the toilet seat and submerged yourself into the warm water letting the alcohol ease itself out of your system while you relaxed and warmed up. 

 

You felt alight with possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, darlings!
> 
>  
> 
> People seem to like how the characters interact with the reader. I personally find it dreadful and like I have trouble properly catching the characters true intentions in subtext. Expressing the volatile and incredibly naive nature of the world around and within a person is sometimes hard. Or I lack the drive to do it. To me the dialouge is forced and lazy. I'm not sure what I'm trying to convey without outright saying it but it looks like people like it so I'll expand upon that somewhere else. A small note to self with later writing.


	18. Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What scares you most? What sets your mind in a state of paralyzing fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Here's a little something for your Christmas morning.

You drained the filthy water from the tub and watched as it swirled before being swallowed by the drain. A thick plush towel sat folded on the shelves. It looked inviting and you grabbed it drying your skin off as best as you could. With still damp fingers you ran your fingers through your hair and sighed seeing that it was slightly matted. When was the last time you combed it? Who knows? It doesn't seem to be a big issue. Still you doubted the skeleton brothers would keep a brush around. They did have a cat who left little to no hair. There might be a pet brush around. You knelt down balancing on your toes and opened the sink cabinet. Inside was a light blue litter box and off to the side on a hook was a pet brush. You picked it up and shut the cabinet door. The brush was hefty and weighed your hand down a bit. You looked in the mirror taken slightly back by your appearance. You're looking a little underweight. Your skin has gotten a bit pale and your eyes seem so foreign. Misplaced on your body. You pushed the thought away and focused on your hair. 

 

You placed the brush on the sink and felt the back of your head. Your hair was a much worse mess then you had thought. It didn't appear that way outwardly but you could feel the clumps of dirt as you separated your hair as best you could. You grabbed the leftmost part and started gingerly running the brush through your hair. The ends of your hair unraveled quickly and left a silky but limp mess of hair. You hated combing your hair when it was wet. However this was really the only way to do this otherwise you'd be caught in another adventure. You had worked your way from the ends to the roots. The brush was putting up a good fight so far. You cleaned away your hair and sighed. Now to brush the three remaining parts. 

 

It had taken what felt like an hour to remove the dirt and tangles from your hair. Your head felt light and your hair even lighter. Half of it sat in the trash can now. The brush had a few bends in the teeth but it was otherwise fine. You left it on the sink as you ran your fingers through your hair. You looked slightly better in the mirror. The towel was wrapped around your body covering your parts. The scarf was held in your hands and lovingly stroked. 

 

You felt like a silly schoolkid dreaming about things that will simply never be. But there wasn't anything wrong with dreaming right? No one is in your thoughts except you. This didn't comfort you. You were deep in thought as you walked back to Papyrus room. It was dark and terribly cold. The light from the windows were absorbed by the thick darkness. You were just tired. You felt that reason was enough to get by on. 

 

The bed was inviting you to curl up and drift away. You were ready to do just that. The closer you got to the bed the heavier your body felt. The towel slipped from your body dropping to the floor in a heap of red as you got under the covers. The scarf was cardeled against your chest and your neck. It smelled faintly of strawberries and cigarettes. You buried your nose deeper into the soft fabric. Sleep came for you a few seconds after. Your dreams were obnoxiously simple in terms of color and landscape. 

 

This was your home. A version of your home at least where you didn't need constant vigilance. Your mind was empty of any and all of your anxieties. Free of consequence should you stumble and fall. You no longer imagined how deep your veins connected with those around you and how much longer they stretched past. How many people memorize your face? To who would you make feel safe or at ease? A possible landmark for a local drunk but an otherwise unsafe and obnoxious book that floats around until pushed away in favor of a far more adventurous and short book. 

 

This feeling usually accompanied a slew of unsavoury self deprecating string of words. A literary major would call you made or maybe insane. They'd pick at the strings and laugh at your odd but not quirky tendencies to skip and connect dots forming angry loops and intrepid links. They devour the constant flow with mock interest and a feeling of superiority budding in their chest. This is a weakness. You are the book that make people feel put off by their own darkness. Some cast thick shadows while others are transparent or tinted. The shadow still lurks behind us all. Yours continues to grow becoming unstable that you sometimes wonder if it is going to come to life one day a large obsequious mess of dancing limbs where there are no limbs at all. It will smile and it will take your soul. 

 

It's a disastrous book isn't it? A book that makes no sense and is so far from common concepts it's seen as less a cry for help and more a ploy for attention. Silence is a burden adding to the weight of your shadows. Your many, many shadows. 

 

It's here you come to the waking world warm and enveloped in sleepy darkness. The scarf is held with a grip so tight your wrist is screaming for release. You hiss as you sit up and take in the slowly fading light from the window. The room was obscured in odd shadows. The house was silent. You got up and quickly unlocked the door against the protest of your still aching wrist. Your fingers had been in position for so long the bones popped in place and against sent pain flaring through your arm. 

 

Every one of your senses was telling you how strange this was. You were alone without Papyrus and Sans. Not a monster in the underground had a noise since you awoke. How long had it been this quiet? You peered over the railing and saw that the mess you left was undisturbed. You walked back inside the bedroom. A knot had formed in your belly as you pulled his orange hoodie from the hamper. You tugged over your head and down your torso. The hem squeezed your hips not use to having much resistance. You might end up stretching out his sweater. It didn't seem like much of a big deal at the moment. 

 

You took a pair of shorts from the closet and slipped it on. It slipped from your waist forcing you to tighten the strings. You looked a little disheveled but you'd count this as one of your best dresses days just for kicks. Once dressed you ventured down the steps looking for any sign of a phone number left for you. Of course none were present. There was a phone attached to the wall in the kitchen but you haven't seen it used before. You unlatched it. The white noise of the dial tone made you shiver. It felt like ice was dripping down your back as the silence was shattered. It felt like the entirety of the underground could hear this phone and smell your fear. You shook your head and brought the small screen to your face. You held your breath as you navigated the menu searching for a call history. 

 

Your eyes lit up with victory as you came across Sans phone number. You almost drop the phone with how quickly you pressed the call button. The phone was placed against your ear. The dial was slow and sparse. You waited but no answer came. You hesitated but tried a second time. This time the call ended on the second ring. You decided to scroll further down the call log. There was an endless repeat of Sans name that went on forever. 

 

He was probably testing out prank calls. Papyrus must have been furious. You sighed there were no signs of Papyrus ever having called. You imagined they wouldn't need to do that. They both had phones presumably. Were all phones shitty flip phones? A flash of a different font crossed the screen. To your immense pleasure you saw that it was indeed Papyrus. You were a bit more hesitant to call this time around. You pressed softly on the call button. The dial seemed to go on forever. It dropped. Surprised by the sudden loss of connection you pressed call immediately. It rang once, twice, and was dropped. The background noise seemed to get louder before it erupted from the phone. It sounded like a voice screaming in agony and terror. You hung up trying desperately to blame the phone lines. You weren't sure what was happening but shortly after you heard frantic whispering from outside the kitchen window. Footsteps were heard after presumably running in the direction of Grillby. 

 

The phone was silent now back on its prop. The light from the windows were rapidly leaving draining every cozy nook of familiarity. Now the shadows stretched on obscuring simple objects into grotesque beasts too terrifying to name. You trembled too afraid to call out for help and even more afraid to stay silent. Your words danced far enough along that you parted your lips but the idea of unknown an entity being nearby caused you to drown those words. You had taken to hiding yourself under the kitchen table with the phone off the wall and seated next to you. 

 

The phone rang breaking you out of your self induced nightmare. The shadows seemed to snap back into the right shape. Every sound you heard suddenly made sense. You answered the phone with a timid hello.

 

"Runt keep doors locked. Papyrus says he will be home soon. For now just.. Stay alive." The other end clicked. You quietly set the phone down. Undyne had a gentle quiver in her voice when she spoke to you. Something had made her afraid. Something had scared the royal guards. That idea alone sent you into the deep end of your fears as you imagined what could positively scare the underground monsters. Was it too horrifying to name? Would Papyrus be alright? 

 

You crawled away from the table and ran on your toes to the steps. You rushed up keeping your eyes trained on the bedroom door. In seemingly no time at all you had reached the door and locked yourself in. The room was incredible in this oblique darkness. It faded in a slant turning crumpled bed sheets into the ultimate safe haven. You dove for the covers and cocooned yourself within them. You were warm. You were safe. Now all you had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The universe is a terse and flexible thing. What we create in our nightmares can be brought to life by the acts of others or by the actions of ourselves. Sometimes they come back to haunt us an amalgam of failed potential.


	19. Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Behind the walls." He uttered without refrain for who might hear, "Behind the walls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel happy with how thia turned out. There are some drags though.

Hours passed as you stayed silently piled inside a cave made of bed sheets and pillows. Your limbs ached to be stretched but you never moved. The silence had stretched on outside as if they too were staying in hiding. The house was unbearably cold having caressed your cheeks every time you peeked around the room. It's as if it coated everything but you. At times you were sure the cold was even alive and unable to touch you as it wanted to. Something was keeping it at bay and you were once again assured by the magic inside of you. Sans and Papyrus still haven't returned and made no mention of when to Undyne. She also hasn't called back. You found yourself worried for all of them and it brought a common dissonance about what exactly the problem of that was. 

 

You couldn't summon a reason to care and the dissonance died leaving a sadness and a need for Papyrus company. You imagined him returning home in all manners of way. What would happen if he died? Would you die here as well? Without much hesitation you could see that you would. Either a monster would come inside and find you here or.. 

 

Would Grillby be willing to keep you around? Surely he had become an unlikely friend through all of this. This might be a gross overestimation of your own abilities but it was worth your life. Your heart felt light at the revelation. There was a certainty that Papyrus would not die and leave you alone here. Papyrus wouldn't leave anyone behind. Sans would simply refuse to leave his brothers side. Something had to keep those two together and it had to be the strange past they shared together. You hated this excuse but they are family. They have yet to show any distrust for one another. Just general sibling hate and the obvious unstable power balance outside of the home. 

 

You kicked off the cover and sat up on the bed. The cold seemed to split and float around your body. You felt warm but still a chill was starting to creep through your clothes. You let your legs dangle from the bed as you flexed your feet. It was harrowing and calming all the same. You expected a nerve to be poked as you did this but you felt life return to them. You took a careful step onto the cold ground. It shot up your legs but you persisted. You opened the bedroom door and listened for any noise outside the home. 

 

To your surprise you heard murmurs of excitement from outside. The tension had eased from around Snowdin. Whatever had caused this panic was at best contained in hotlands. Hotlands.. Wasn't that where Alphys had cured you? You decided not to make any quick assumptions. It might be an Iceland-Greenland situation. More and more voiced picked up outside some idle chatter others held a sinister undertone. You swallowed and walked down the steps and towards the couch. Once settled you waited for someone to come home. 

 

Doomfanger made his way from some hidden place towards you. He passed you by and settled on the opposite end of the couch. He seemed deep in thought or at least upset and moody. He tucked himself into a loaf and avoided any eye contact with you. Every movement he made was stiff. His ears scanned the room while he stared at the door. His body language put you on edge. You looked towards the door when his ears and eyes perked up. The sharpness of his pupil expanded into big doe like circled covering up all and any colors. He visibly melted into a sweet purring puddle. 

 

The door unlocked. You set one foot on the ground preparing to fight or flee. The door swung open and in stepped a tired drunk heap of bones. You wish you could say you weren't surprised but you were. You expected this from Sans but not Papyrus. He hadn't noticed you on the couch yet. A thick orange liquid bubbled over the lips of a glass bottle held tightly by skeleton fingers. Once the door was shut behind him he took in the sight on the couch. 

 

Doomfanger had purred nonstop since he walked in and it seemed like it would never end. How many decibels was he purring at? He smiled at the cat. His drunken eyes finally focused on you and a deep worry crossed his features. He let the bottle slip and settle precariously on the table before he slumped over in front of you. He rested his head on your lap. You adjusted yourself and freed your hand. You ran your fingers along tbe ridges of his skull eliciting a sweet sigh from him. Glee filled your chest seeing as he was mostly unharmed and back here with you. You missed him and it was now hitting you how badly you had wished for his return. You blushed as he continued to seek comfort in your touches. Papyrus pulled away from you and stood. He had reached against for the bottle and clumsily brought it to his fangs. The bottle tipped up and the liquid seemingly vanished into him. Did it contain magic? 

 

You slid off the couch as he stumbled back towards it. He plopped his skull on Doomfanger as he stretched out on the couch. He was still awake but barely coherent. A million emotions were expressed on his skull as you watched. Eventually he spoke. 

 

"Where is my snas?" He looked around the room as if just noticing his brother was not home. "Snas!" He called louder with a little more desperation. "He is.. Not here." His head once again plopped on the cat. You felt unsure of what to do. He seemed in need of comfort that you couldn't give him. 

 

"Behind the walls.. They're behind the walls!" He hiccuped as he looked around the room. Something akin to fear and confusion was now on his skull. "The monsters in the lab.. They.. Is that where they've all gone?" 

 

"Is he there too?" Papyrus was screaming to himself trying to piece together what horrors he had seen. He wouldn't describe much else about what was behind the walls. He kept mumbling his fears as he fell asleep. His features had grown softer now as if the alcohol had freed him from his fastidious concerns with work. Hopefully it will have also kept him distracted once he awakes. 

 

You turned on the TV and turned down the volume. Papyrus needed his rest. To your surprise MTT was on and was dressed in a cutesy but dark colored reporter suit. You crawled closer to the TV to get a better understanding of what he was speaking about. 

 

"The Capital has suffered great loss due to the unforeseen events that transpired within the confines of the Royal Lab. A small amount of civilians have gone missing and some are expected to be dead. The names of the confirmed deceased will scroll. Should anyone recognize these names please claim their dust." Mettaton seemed withdrawn and weary just as Papyrus had been. Whatever happened had taken an unfair toll on the entirety of the underground. You sighed as you watched the list of names scroll up in bold black lettering. To your satisfaction no one you knew had been hurt. But they had indeed been on the front lines to deal with what's happened. You shifted uncomfortably. Papyrus was still sound asleep on the couch. 

 

The camera settled on MTT again. "The Royal Scientist, once a follower of Dr.Ga-" There was a minor glitch and everyone was set back a few minutes. Mettaton spoke of the victims and continued on without hesitation as if unaware of the cut and jump of time.

You sat silent and scared.

"Hotlands was ground zero for the unforeseeable attack. The Royal Lab has sustained serious damage while also currently housing the threat. So far Dr.Alphys and Sans the Skeleton have made no public remarks. The entire Laboratory is off limits to all even the King. It is here that we extend our gratitude to the Royal Guard for taking on the threat and throwing their lives in front of ours." Papyrus stirred when he heard Sans name. He whined a quiet 'Sans' under his breath as he returned to sleep.

 

"We advise all unaffected to please avoid the Capital and the Hotlands as there is still a small chance of another accident. Should you wish to visit family and friends you will need to find a representative. We took to the Undernet to see how the public is handling the scare." Mettaton flips on a screen showing in perfect clarity what the monsters are all saying. 

 

One thread in particular went on to speculate if this was an experiment on biowarfare to use on the humans to ensure their escape. Another stated it was possible monster experiments. Both sides fought in heated discussions about a situation they knew nothing about. Mettaton was unamused by their foolishness. A buzzer sounded off screen and Mettaton raised a perfectly arched brow. The show was put on pause as the channel changed. The news was over for today. You sat back still shaken by the strange jump back in time. Who was Mettaton talking about?. The phone rang in the kitchen. 

 

"Snas! Answer it" Papyrus waved from the couch turning his skull away from the jarring noise. You rushed into the kitchen and plucked the phone off the wall bringing it to your ears. 

 

"H-Hello?" Your voice quivered. You hadn't even checked the caller ID. 

 

"Uh, hey kid." His voice sounded different- less gravely. "Did you.. Did you see anything strange?" Sans was just as off put as you were. Yet you couldn't bring yourself to speak to him. 

 

"Nothing Sans. Papyrus is.. Drunk" You blamed your fear on that. On your worries for his brother. Nothing could make you share what you had just witnessed. You decided to never speak to anyone about it until you had an idea of what it meant. 

 

"Huh, well take care of my baby bro. I'll be sure to bring you home a treat." The line clicked leaving you to listen to static. You lowered the phone onto the receiver and sighed. You decided to take the phone off the wall and bring it to the living room with you. Papyrus had long gone back to sleep. You sat down close to the TV seeing as MTT had returned. 

 

You pressed the button exposing your presence. There were now three people viewing him. He seemed pleased. Once again he offered for someone to call in. You took the offer and quickly dialed his number. Mettaton was surprised he received a call at all. He immediately jumped to life springing up from his seat. 

 

"Hello Darling! What brings you to my show?" 

 

"Mm.." You found it hard to speak. "Hi Mettaton." You sounded strange over the line. 

 

"Shy are you? Well you sound especially cute. Tell me were you the viewer from the other night?" The other two viewers had disappeared leaving just you and him alone to speak. 

 

"Yes I was." You kept your answers short. You smiled when you saw a genuine smile cross his delicate heart shaped lips. 

 

"It's lovely to finally speak with you my dear. It seems time is running short. Promise you'll call once again?" Of that you were sure you would.

 

"Yes! I will." The other end clicked. Mettaton continued to talk about the latest trends in the underground while you silently watched. Soon Papyrus had begun to stir from his sleep. You looked over at him before rushing back to the kitchen to hang the phone back up. You came back into the living room to see him sitting up now with his skull resting on his gloved palm. The sleep had done some good yet he still looked haunted. You crept over and sat next to him. Papyrus rested a hand on your head. You cuddled up with him as he reclined against the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading up so far! As always I am dissatisfied with my grammar and have yet to correct that. There's something liberating writing a once total smut fic and having it revovle slowly into something greater. Always open to tips and insights. Feel free to comment whatever you are thinking about this work as it does help and I tend to respond if it feels right. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again! This is my most popular fic and I can't wait to end up in a cringe comp!


	20. Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blizzards and hot chocolate! 
> 
>  
> 
> And maybe a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last Sunday but as I was copying it from my notes i erased half of it.. I wanted to write a cute piece about blizzards and hot chocolate because of the bomb cyclone. How did everyone handle it? It was fun on the east coast /s

Papyrus had pulled you across his lap pinning you down with his elbow. It pressed against your lower back. The pressure was strange and with every movement you arched your back not wanting the sensation it brought to leave. He had taken notice and found it fun to tease you. However he had a hard time staying focused on you. Something would cause him to draw back into himself and you would be left neglected. It's true he wasn't exactly the most affectionate skeleton but even this was odd for him. 

Doomfanger was loafing on the opposite side of the couch melting in his usual fashion. Earlier he had a strange twitch along his back indicating an over excitement of some sort. He never showed much besides that keeping his large doe like eyes shut. It was impossible to tell what was bothering him and stranger still he would react at all. You relaxed allowing yourself to stretch. Papyrus tapped a phalange against your back. He was letting you know he was aware of you. 

 

It would be nice if he would be his usual excited self. You wanted him to talk about Undyne or his brother. To hear him gabber on about what lights a fire in his soul or what makes him think. You wanted the light to spark to life within him again. There was a certain warmth he carried around that drew people close to him. You could see why Sans was so willing to let his younger brother lead the way. 

 

Papyrus flipped through the channels but soon gave up seeing as nothing was on or at least reaching his satellite. The TV was turned off and left alone. After a few moments you heard a gasp. You looked up trying to get a sense of what was wrong but before you could you were lifted up in Papyrus arms. You dangled as he strode confidently to the window. You heard nothing but muted wind blowing against the window. When you finally looked up you saw that snow had piled up against the frame casting a shadow on the ground. Small but thick snowflakes drifted by and out of sight. 

 

"A blizzard.. Sans won't be coming back anytime soon." You nodded. Your heart ached for the sadness in his voice. "But perhaps we could occupy our time. Have you tried our homemade hot chocolate?" Pride filled his voice and you could imagine his ragged scarf floating behind him. 

 

You didn't have much choice as he carried you to the kitchen. Papyrus placed you on your feet. You looked up at him effectively drawing his attention back to you. He placed a hand on your head and held you tight. Papyrus used his magic to remove the things he needed. It was a short process but you loved watching him use his magic. You wanted to see him fight again. Something about it filled you with excitement and vague feelings of lust. He left you by the table as he checked what he had pulled out. 

 

Once he was satisfied with it all he beckoned you closer. You complied and watched as he started the basic first steps. After measuring out the ingredients he pulled you over and placed a whisk in your hand. He held your hand and guided you through the motions. You hardly focused on the task at hand. Papyrus was pressed against you correcting you with a stern yet patient voice. 

 

"This is my brothers recipe. He would make this all the time when I was still a baby bones." You listened intently. Papyrus never really spoke about his past all too much. You wanted to hear and remember everything he had to say. "It's simple and a great way to stay warm in the cold. The vanilla was my addition to the recipe." He smiled feeling as if it was the greatest thing he could do for this recipe. Papyrus let you go finishing the recipe on his own. 

 

You sat on the floor leaning against the cabinet door. Papyrus stepped around you to grab cups. You envied how he moved so fluidly. You wondered if this was from years of battle training that made him light on his feet. It had to be if nothing else. Or maybe he likes to dance? You would love it if he was able to teach you. It left you a little bitter knowing you hardly know much about this man. 

 

You want to know more. What step is the right step with him? Before you could wrap yourself up in a cycle of endless thoughts you instead are distracted by a cute cat shaped cup. It was a shade of bright red with shiny black eyes and whiskers. Ears poke up over the rim. Marshmallows swirled around in the hot coco. You took the cup and marveled at how amazing it looked. Papyrus sits down next to you with a regular mug held by his phalanges. 

 

You could still see the ghosts of his former angst darkening the shadows of his skull. He was smiling while watching his marshmallows drift along in the mug. Papyrus had so much on his mind yet none of it was ever going to be heard by you. You would happily be a distraction or company of sorts. At this moment you thought it best if you let him come to terms with his living nightmares on his own. 

 

You took a sip from your mug shivering as the sweet and chocolate mixture awoke your neglected taste buds. Papyrus smiled as you cleaned your mouth of the thick substance. 

 

"Sans always went overboard on the sweetness. I guess I never outgrew it." 

 

Your mug was set aside empty and stained with chocolate bits. Papyrus hadn't taken a sip yet. The mug was already cold his grip. He had long since stopped staring at the hot coco. He seemed content to stare at the ceiling. Time didn't seem to touch either of you. There were no obligations for today. Just you and him watching nothing while snow piled up against doors and windows. Your eyes drifted over to the far window just outside the view of the kitchen alcove. 

 

You nearly shrieked at the passing shadow. You bolted up from your spot next to Papyrus. You could hear a confused gasp and the sound of mugs falling. You ran straight out of the kitchen and into the living room. You slipped and banged your knee on the floor. The figure was now on the other side of the house. It slowly made it was past the window. Your heart thudded hard in your chest as you struggled to make sense of this shapeless creature. 

 

In the silence of the snow you could hear the shallow and muck filled wheezing of the thing outside. The breathing stopped and you heard a distant open and shut of a door behind the house. Something wasn't right with the universe and you could feel it. 

 

Papyrus tried his best to get you to speak wanting an explanation for your outburst. He stared perplexed at the piling snow as he held you against his rib cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like it as usual.


	21. Elopers Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and dazed we pluck the fruit from the tree and savor every bite. The juices ooze from your lips dripping over your chest and stomach. A sticky trail trickles down your thighs before pooling at your feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick one. We've been missing a little Papyrus and he is a perfect skeleton for sexual release.
> 
>  
> 
> Geez 4k of you checked out this fic? Thanks. Let me know when I end up in a cringe panel and what other kinks you want me to explore. Praise kink and moaning are my go to stuff.

Cups were left toppled over in the kitchen. Splashes of cooled chocolate littered the floor. All was quiet and distant from your mind. You recalled strong arms carrying you upstairs. They never let you go filling you with a constant reassurance that you were perfectly safe. He made you feel safe. The warmth from his bones drew you in further. You laid in a strange tangle of human and monster taking in one anothers scent. You could feel his pointer finger tapping against your back. His words finally reached your ears. 

 

"You're a good pet.. A good [F/M]." You detected no malice but still you shivered. A quiet whimper escaped your lips as you pushed your body against his. You felt his magic slipping through his bones trying to touch you. There was a deep pleasant want releasing butterflies in your stomach. You wanted him. You don't know what specifically you wanted but he was here and all yours. 

 

"Sweetheart?" Papyrus wasn't use to your willingness. It made him worry. However his cause for concern was short lived when you circled your fingers around his illium. You stroked ever so slightly squeezing every small bump along the curve. He hugged you tighter hiding his skull from you. Your fingers traced down the curve stopping just before his pubis. An iridescent red light caught your attention. You watched as his cock materialized next to your fingers. 

 

Without a thought you decided to touch it. Papyrus whined as you tested his limits. Your finger traced along the scrotum up towards the head of his penis. A bead of pre cum dripped onto your fingers. It was just as hot as you remembered it to be. The stress had left you needy. You were embarrassed but you couldn't stop now. You wrapped your fingers around his throbbing member eliciting another soft moan from the skeleton. He wasn't so scary like this. 

 

It was cute hearing him moan and watching him squirm. You made the Great Papyrus weak just by touching him. You squeezed gently moving your hand up along the shaft and running your thumb over the head. Papyrus moaned loudly giving you confidence to go on. 

 

You stroked letting his cum coat your fingers. The added lube and gentle squeezing was soon becoming not enough for you. You had an exciting thought. For a moment you paused before pulling away. Sitting up you got a look at his face. Papyrus was flustered and blushing. His magic was flowing freely from his eyes. You found yourself staring at him and your fears were gone. 

 

Lust was making you dizzy and care free. Who would have imagined Papyrus to be so submissive. You asked to lay on his back and he complied with a slightly confused expression. You adjusted your own position moving further down the bed. You doubled over getting comfortable in the odd position with your knees pressing against your stomach. His cock throbbed only a few inches from your face. 

 

Papyrus was surprised by your bold change though he said nothing. He dug his phalanges into a pillow as he watched on bated breath. You brought your lips to his cock head letting it press ever so gently. Papyrus held in his moans not wanting to take his attention away from you. You discovered you liked having his undivided attention. Your tongue slid against the bottom of the head. Slowly you eased it further inside your mouth letting your lips wrap around his shining member. 

 

You weren't sure how to continue. You had never really done things like this with anyone. Your confidence was quickly deflating. Papyrus placed a hand on the back of your head and thrusted up forcing the rest of his cock into your mouth. You gagged as his head hit the back of your throat. Papyrus didn't stop fucking your face as your eyes began to water from gagging. You didn't pull away or fight back. 

 

"Sweetheart you're amazing!" He was breathless and panting as he continued violently thrusting. You moaned in delight loving his praise. He muttered a simple 'fuck' under his breath as his breathing grew rapid. His thrusting became sporadic and the grip on your head was beginning to hurt. You squeezed your eyes shut as he held you down and finished in your mouth. 

 

He refused to remove himself from your mouth until you swallowed his cum. You did so quickly. He pulled your head up letting his cock slip from your lips. Strings of orange tinted saliva connected and broke leaving a mess down your chin and lips. Papyrus cleaned off your face with a rag before pulling you on top of him. 

 

"That was.. Unexpected my dear." Whenever he praised you your chest felt tight in contrast to the light airy feeling in your stomach. You both stayed in silence the break from earlier a distant nightmare to you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not great at writing smut. Sex is almost indescribable and you get so lost in the flow. 
> 
>  
> 
> You ever just melt and become an experience instead of thrusting? I chase that feeling. I don't find it often enough.


	22. Notes from Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the mind of a mad man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read any of my writing in the last five chapters. I should get on with doing that. Anyways Peter Rabbit is boss.
> 
>  
> 
> Heres my Tumblr. I'm open to most writing requests and will try to fulfill your ship desires. https://catpajamas.tumblr.com
> 
> I also follow a lot of porn and VA blogs.

The bed was always warm and inviting. Once you gave in to its secret pleasures you never want to leave. And so you stayed wrapped in its warm embrace and secure beneath the thick covers. The house had grown cold yet you were remained unaffected by the change. Bright flickering light filled the room from the nearby windows making you all the more cozy. You were impossibly content in your comfort. 

 

Papyrus had left you be but you didn't register that you were alone in the room. The smell of him never left you for a moment. Your eyes remained shut even as the door lock clicked softly twice. When you opened your eyes there stood your favorite skeleton. He was much more relaxed and that filled you with happiness. You wanted him to be happy. Everything felt right with the world when he was smiling at you. He motioned for you to get up. You whined but obliged letting the cover slip from your body as you got up. You still felt warm and secure even as your bare feet touched the cold hardwood floors. Papyrus guided you out of the room and towards the stairs. 

 

"The snow has stopped. I think it would be best to get you outside assuming this is the beginning of cabin fever." You peeked at the couch half expecting Sans to be there with his creepy smile. Instead a book sat there. From what you read on the cover you understood it to be a symptom checker type of book. You grimaced and said nothing. Papyrus seemed unsure himself of your supposed ailment. 

 

Once at the bottom of the step he left you there and took the remaining steps to the door. He glanced at you as he unlocked the door and swung it wide open. The cold sliced through your warmth sending terrible dread to every one of your senses. You tumbled up the stairs using both your hands and feet to climb it as quick as possible. Once at the top you banged your knee and dropped to the floor curling into a ball. 

 

Papyrus was dumbfounded by your sudden change. He had never seen you respond with pure fear. He was so used to your silence and quiet sobbing that he almost began to feel bad for you. Having shut the door he made his way up the stairs and sat down next to you. You appeared so fragile to him at this moment. He had a need to protect but a thought he had put off for so long was trying to rear its ugly head. 

 

He needed to make you stronger. 

 

He worried about you the same way he worried for his older brother. You were both so vulnerable in this world that he often wondered what it would be like if maybe he had been a different Papyrus. One who was free to be optimistic and made many friends. Would he need to worry for your and Sans safety? Would he need to be so aggressive? This was wishful thinking. Wishful thinking got him nowhere. 

 

Papyrus picked you up and brought you into the room letting you get back into bed. Once you were buried in thick blankets he left you alone. He rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and stared down at his phone. His brother would often remark on how outdated his phone was and how easily Alphys would get him a new one. Lately that had been on his mind more but he knew how much you wanted to explore. Not even Doomfanger longed for the outdoors at the same frequency as you often do. If he gave you a phone would you leave? There was a map on this thing meant to help the him navigate shortcuts in the underground. 

 

With it you could escape. You could leave him. He sighed and waved the thought away. He can't waste his time on what ifs. Papyrus dialed his brother and held the phone close to his skull around where his ears would be. After two rings a familiar gruff voice echoed across the line. 

 

"I'm a bit busy. What do you need boss?" Papyrus could hear the rapid chatter from Alphys and the constant whirring of a drill in the background. 

 

"The human saw something. I am not entirely sure if it is the beginning of cabin fever or if they really did see something." Papyrus wasn't sure what else to say about that. 

 

"Kitten saw something? On what side of the house?" The noise seemed to fade. Sans had moved somewhere quiet. 

 

"They were staring and screaming at the window near the front door. Near the entrance to your lab I believe." Papyrus hated that lab. He wasn't allowed inside of it. Usually he would ignore Sans when he he forbade Papyrus from doing something but the lab made him uncomfortable. If he had skin it would crawling at the thought of it. 

 

"I see.." Sans sounded a bit tense. 

 

"I tried to get them outside but they ran back to the room." Papyrus tapped the tips of his phalanges on the table. 

 

"Boss don't force the human out and don't rush it. Humans are sensitive. Look I'll help out when I get back-" 

 

"When will you be back?" Papyrus asked quickly. 

 

"Soon. I promise." Sans seemed surprised. 

 

"I.. miss you." Papyrus felt small saying that. 

 

"I miss you too. I have to go but you'll be fine." They said they're good byes and hung up. He really did miss his brother. After what he had seen and knowing that his brother was there dealing with those monstrosities made him feel like an idiot. 

 

He should have exterminated those amalgamate when he had the chance. He knew he would have been punished by the King himself but he couldn't put his brother at risk. Yet he could lose his pet. Asgore had been very forgiving about his secret and insisted that he keep the thing. Alphys had convinced him that the human had a weak useless soul and couldn't even use magic without a catalyst. 

 

He would have to trust Sans seeing as he had lived far longer than he in this world. Papyrus remembered the book Sans would read to him nightly when he was just a baby bones. He wondered if it might work for you. He left his phone at the table and headed back upstairs. Papyrus glanced at the window hoping he could understand what it was that made you scream so. When he had heard it awoke a need he tried to keep at bay when engaging with you. 

 

That scream had caused a leak in his mental fortitude. It was here that he decided he would hunt you down should you ever leave. His grip on railing tightened as he imagined the screams you would make for him once he found you. He tried his best to lock those feelings away for now. 

 

His compassion won and he headed to the room and let himself in. You were awake staring at nothing. Your gaze met his and you waited for him to say something. Papyrus instead went over to his bookshelf and grabbed a rather thin book. It looked worn but loved as if someone had read it over and over again. He settled down next to you with the book in his hand. The more you stared at the the more you began to make sense of its story. 

 

It was the Tale of Peter Rabbit! Or something like that. Papyrus must have found this some time ago. You were a small child when you had first read this book. You immediately snuggled up to Papyrus. He took that as a go ahead. 

 

Papyrus opened the old book the spine of it creaked ever so slightly. You guessed it hadn't seen much use in a while. You stared at the worn illustrations and the nostalgia won you over. He began to read. 

 

"Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names  
were--

Flopsy,  
Mopsy,  
Cotton-tail,  
and Peter.

They lived with their Mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a  
very big fir-tree.

'Now my dears,' said old Mrs. Rabbit one morning, 'you may go into  
the fields or down the lane, but don't go into Mr. McGregor's garden:  
your Father had an accident there; he was put in a pie by Mrs.  
McGregor..." 

 

You had dozed off some time during the middle. Papyrus had drifted off for a few minutes himself. The book rested on his chest and slipped slowly off plopping on the floor. Papyrus woke up feeling drowsy from his short nap. You remained asleep your hand resting on one of his rib bones. You were at last peaceful again. It made him joyful knowing he had comforted you in some way. 

 

Something red peeked out from under your pillow. It was piled into a heap and incredibly soft. At first he thought it was one of his scarves but once he carefully removed it from under your head he saw that it was not damaged at all. He wondered if Grillby had gifted it to you. He would have to find out some other time. Still he couldn't hide from the tiny bud of jealousy forming inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind your health.


	23. Notes from Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What defines a monster? Is the color of their flesh or the lack there of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of pasta for yuh.

You dreamt up a wide blue sky devoid of clouds. All alone in the middle of the ocean you only had your thoughts for company. The sloshing of the ocean against your raft and the sound of the breeze made all other thoughts end. You only saw beauty as you gazed up and felt your solid body melt away. Your eyelids felt as if they were being stretched from the edges. You could feel the skin ripping allowing more room to take in the empty blue skies. 

 

Tears leaked from the damaged corneas running between the feathered skin and mixing with the blood trapped underneath. The sloshing turned to angry slapping nearly causing you to fall out of the raft as it was tossed sideways. You blinked out of that reality and into your current one. 

 

You looked up expecting to be under the sky again. Papyrus was next to you unaware or uncaring of your confusion. Once you regained awareness you settled down. Still you felt around your eyes for any sign of ripping. You were relieved to find none. Papyrus was holding something thick and red. It only took a moment to realize what it was. Was he upset? Did he recognize it? 

 

"Do you humans ever experiment on each other?" The question was incredibly out of place even for him. You looked up at him but his focus was on the scarf. 

 

"I don't know.." You really didn't. You've heard of people wearing other people's skin but even that was rare. Humans stab and rape, not much different when compared to other monsters. The only thing they didn't posses was magic. You trembled at the thought of the World's most powerful men using magic. 

 

"Monsters do." A simple statement. 

 

"What?" You were surprised. 

 

"Monsters do. They don't stay true to form and instead become something entirely new." He sounded troubled but interested. You remained quiet. "I didn't know we possessed such powers. It's unheard of, a terrible secret. Yet no monster is at all bothered by harvesting human souls. It just simply is without consequences for our kind." 

 

You had nothing to say to that. You weren't even sure what those lost souls were used for. 

 

"I am afraid that could happen to me or my brother. I've had dreams of us forming into.. That. I can not imagine what their families must feel knowing that all this time they were alive and suffering as those things. Locked away as a hideous secret. I have to wonder if those humans we captured had families. I have to wonder what they would think if they found out first hand where they were kept." 

 

Papyrus once again looked haunted by the horrible events. You had nothing to say and neither did he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a week to write these things but I often wait til last minute.


	24. Notes from Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope turns to plans. Plans turn to action. Actions have consequences. Take no pity on your captors and survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for quite some time. I have felt low these past few weeks and was able to write out major turning points in the story. I look forward to posting again and seeing this story to completion with you all! 
> 
> Enjoy and good writing!

Your hair was frizzled by the constant twisting and turning. Papyrus had long since went to sleep leaving you with heavy thoughts of the worst of humanity and monsterkind. Were you the best they had to offer? You had to hope you weren't. Your view of yourself may be tainted but you had to have a sense of reality. You side eyed Papyrus. Your reality had a haunting charm to it that no sane human would deem as possible. You sat up and ran your hand through your hair. It felt coarse reminding you of a dogs fur. You weren't very far from one but still you wanted that unwavering loyalty and little to no sense of self worth. That was the secret to living a long and happy life isn't it? 

 

You would never make a good dog anyway. A perfectly innocuous view would be a rat at best. A spark of yellow dazzling light danced around your wrist surprising you. A voice drifted up from down the stairs. If Papyrus was curious as to why you jumped you could just blame it on the intruder. Papyrus sat up and gave you an agitated yet dazed look. The voice came again. 

 

"Bro you home? I got somethin for ya." Papyrus was already at the door when Sans finished speaking. You followed quickly after rushing over to the banister to peer over it. Papyrus was holding his brother in a tight hug but said nothing. They held each other for quite a while and you were numb enough to watch with unblinking eyes. Papyrus let go and his skull showed no signs of the previous unsureness and the emotionally available Papyrus. "Welcome home brother." 

 

Sans pulled something from his pockets. It was a shiny black rectangle. In an instant you recognized it to be a phone. Papyrus seemed put off by the gift as his current phone was always what he needed. It got the job done and there was no more to it. But something seemed to convince him to take the phone from his brother outstretched hand. Sans was surprised but made no comment. 

 

"I have been meaning to replace my phone anyway. The human will need a phone in light of recent events." Sans squinted at his brother. Why handing a fully functional phone to a human slave was a good idea to his dear brother he would never know. You stared at Sans trying to gauge the situation. As you stared at his confused countenance it changed to a look of pure terror and fascination. His sockets were wide and his teeth parted ever so slightly. You came to attention as your eyes snapped over to Papyrus who was smiling at you. 

 

Unbeknownst to you Papyrus had let slip a primal smile full of malice and venom. Sans was beginning to put together the pieces in the few seconds your eyes were off him. You were enveloped in a thick mist of red magic that carried you over the banister. Papyrus left you suspended in air to drop on the couch. You hit it with a thud and a whimper. You were unharmed during the fall. He lifted you up by the back of your top and dropped his old phone in front of you. Your eyes lit up with excitement. Having propped yourself up on your elbows you took the phone into your hands and began to fiddle with it working out its mechanics and functions. 

 

Papyrus had left to the kitchen. Sans followed after put off by his brothers strange behaviour. He was too clever to let something so simple come in the way of what was his. Sans stood in the doorway staring at his brothers bent form. His phalanges were digging into the chair. His body trembled with the excitement of what was to come. Sans stared at the shaking red pupils in his brothers sockets. He hadn't seen his brother like this in a long time. 

 

He almost felt bad for you. 

 

The phone was a basic flip phone and not that hard to manage on its own. However you stumbled across a map. Your heart skipped a beat as you finger hovered over the green OK button. You pressed it and nearly bit your tongue. Right before you was a full map detailing the lay out of the underground. You quickly cleared out the phone screen held it close to your chest. This could mean escape for you. You could leave this place behind and all the monsters inside of it. Your thoughts drifted back to Papyrus. 

 

A feeling of resentment coupled with a strong sense of love caused a burst of butterflies in your stomach. Every thought of leaving him behind was chased by a memory of want and need. A never ending cycle that could never be broken unless you acted. You focused on the bad. It wasn't hard to do considering everything that has happened. They hurt you and left you damaged beyond repair. 

 

You would die a meaningless death down here. On the surface the least you could do was try and aim for the sky before crashing down and becoming nothing. It was a better death than just getting hit a little too hard in the wrong place. You ached for freedom. Your 100 days were over. It was time to strengthen your resolution. You would leave the next day they left for guard duty. Doomfanger can't stop you with his liquid gaze. Sans and Papyrus have grown to trust you. These were things you could easily take advantage of. 

 

As you mapped out your course of travel you could hardly ignore a minor but destructive thought. What was your freedom really worth? If you did escape and leave these horrible place what will you do? So far your survival has meant nothing. You toil day by day doing nothing and expecting nothing. You live a life others have navigated for so long and you know how it ends. For those who escape harsher worlds then yours they all made a difference or succumbed to it. So what now? Imagine yourself stepping out of this graveyard full of walking and talking monsters. The thick of the nightmare is over. The sun is shining in your eyes and all before you is a sight you had always taken for granted. No one knows where you are. Nobody can hurt you now. 

 

You'll feel all the things you never got to feel in captivity. You'll cry and you'll scream and you'll laugh because there might be chance the love you feel for Papyrus is true. None of this will come to fruition if you make excuses and lock yourself in a corner. One thing is for certain when you do step outside and you feel the air of the surface touch your face your survival will mean something. 

 

Even if nobody else knows what you suffered through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are boundless and free guided only by morals and obligations.


	25. Anatomy of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do we stray? What brittle bones do we break and what thoughts do we inspire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoy

After spending the night tinkering with the ancient phone you finally planned out a tedious but perfect route of escape. Sadly it ended just before reaching what you suspected was the capital. The map would not load much further in fact you had to set it so the map was short narrow passages you had highlighted and later cropped for use. Once done you had opened up a second app. This was of an addicting game you had seen Papyrus play on occasion with his brother. You had tamped your excitement and hunkered down like you would any other night. Your face devoid of emotion, eye brows creased now and again in concentration. The perfect portrait of atrophy. Papyrus had glanced at you through the night as he cooked and talked to Sans. 

 

You felt Sans eyes on you. It made you itch and squirm. You tried burying yourself deeper but it was never enough. As of now both brothers were officially showing their weirder sides. And what could you do in this moment but bare with it? You raised your head when Papyrus came back into the living room. Like always his skull was gaunt and ghastly with traces of keen intelligence. Years of harsh training littered his lovely white bones. The longer you stared at one another the more the rest of the room seemed to vanish. 

 

You wanted to caress his skull and feel the clefts and cuts one last time. Everything about Papyrus inspired a paroxysm of emotions. Sometimes anger and pain. Other times you swore happiness and maybe love bubbled to the surface in this cauldron swirling recklessly this way and that. It was a horrible threat, oh what if it spilled over? What if it became a mess and destroyed you in the process? At the moment it was okay. Admit there's a weakness in yourself that burned at the sight of him. It burned hot and filled your blood with a thick syrup and your lungs with spider guts. Admit to yourself you'd be content to be a puppet for him love drunk and dumb because feeling and thinking for yourself was hard and you were often wrong. 

 

You sitting there with your legs against your chest and your toes curled against the cold. You sitting there with your eyes holding me hostage with It's queer unasked questions. It was a sirens call and I know it. I've seen it in the eyes of lovers who have stumbled onto something dangerous and deep but cannot find a way out of it. Like a poison it infects us both and keeps us connected. I know you are mine forever and this is but a game in our long lives together yet I can see the passion and fury that birthed new confidence right as we stare at one another. Under it all I see adoration and fear and I know that is true love. You love me as I love you. Fearfully you will come to accept your place beside me even if I break you even when you trip and stumble hurting yourself. As above you as I am I will get on my knees for you and raise your bruised ankle to my lips. I will kiss your flesh. I will relish the disgusting feeling inside me as I nip and suck until I taste your blood. Know that I love you. 

 

Papyrus walks towards you and lowers himself to his knees. Your guard lowered he rests his head on your thighs. You place a tentative hand on his skull and gently move it towards the craniocervical junction. Papyrus balls up his apron in his fists as the thought crosses him. A bitter cynical thought, a reflection of oneself. Had he been kinder upon your arrival you may have been sweet on him. You would probably smile and laugh with him as you go about your lives in wistful delight yet here you both are. A pet and its master. Papyrus had no other way of keeping you near him. He hadn't even asked why you came here in the first place. But you were here and there were no do overs. No matter what Sans offered to you with his philosophical views based on the fragile durability of the universe neither of you could change this timeline. He hoped for a moment that there were infinite timelines with infinite selves that's loved one another or maybe ones where you never came here in the first place. 

 

But he was here and so were you and accepting such objectives was an easy way to get through life. You both stayed this way for a long time. His head resting on your lap. Your hand rubbing his worn skull. A treasured memory and a silent farewell between passionate lovers. May your paths cross once again. 

 

\---

 

That night passed with both you and Papyrus sleeping on the couch. Sans had long since retired to his room leaving you both in your own world. Morning came quick and both skeletons left even quicker. Papyrus made no attempt to talk to you or to warn you about leaving the house. Sans was much more talkative and a bit on edge. Whenever he would look towards you he would raise a brow bone and his smirk would become a frown. His eyes lingered on Papyrus with the same gaze albeit with more fear in it. Their red pupils stained your memories. 

 

You waited. Each hour you waited you adorned new clothing. You stole a pair of sneakers from Sans room. They fit snug and were comfortably worn in. You decided to keep the clothing you took from Papyrus closet on. It would keep you comforted should anything happen. With a few careful thoughts you walked into the kitchen and straight towards the drawer. Slowly you pulled it open and stared at the collection of shining sharp knives. You grabbed a butchers knife and wrapped it in a kitchen towel. Inside Sans jacket there was a large enough pocket to wiggle the knife in so that the handle stuck out for easy retrieval. There was no turning back. Your heart beat furiously in your chest as you haphazardly threw on the coat and zipped it up. The hood was pulled over your head obscuring your face from prying eyes. Without a break you grabbed the door handle and twisted it throwing the door wide open. You heard it hit the wall but you were already running through the snow towards the next obstacle. You did good avoiding monsters on your path most hardly glanced your way. You were sure they were too stunned to see the lazy skeleton running through Snowdin. You kept your head low as you darted between trees opting for a less traveled path. You slowed to catch your breath and to gather your wits. All around you were sparse evergreens. As you were about to pull out your phone you heard a distant whistle. It rang familiar in your ears. 

 

You whistled back in hopes of them finding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup


	26. Anatomy of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters lurking in the woods. Call home quick and keep your head low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this. I forgot about this for so many weeks. Work has been tense lately so I'm going to change the date that I update this story. I got another work day added so Weds is my only free day y'all.

Footsteps echoed around you as the stillness of the forest drew you in muffling your senses. All around you laid thick blankets of untouched snow building up towards the lowest tree branches. You would think a place as silent as this one would have a few visiting souls. It seemed like a prominent place for lovers to share a passionate gaze and a few whispered words. Everything here would be between them and the snow that continued to fall slowly downward. A spiral of fear erupted from inside you warning of the ever incoming footfalls. You don’t know how long it took for whoever to head this way or why they continued to dwaddle onwards. You had a sense that they may be teasing you and gauging your reactions. Trouble travels in threes after all. Your gaze hardened in the direction of the monster. First you saw mysterious red eyes. The yellowness of their face confused you but was quick to place. 

 

“Kid!” Your looming panic vanished as you launched yourself at him. He was shocked to see the royal guards pet outside and without a leash. However he didn’t step away as you pulled him into a tight embrace. Both stayed silent as the awkwardness dawned on you. You pulled back a bit letting your arms fall to the side. 

 

“You’re trying to leave the underground aren’t you?” His voice was even and his eyes searching. You held his gaze with the same unspoken openness. You felt a slight tug at your heart.

 

“Yes.. I am.” You stare a little longer. You want to remember his eyes and the fire behind them threatening to burn straight through. He just needed a little push and something to believe in. His eyes seemed to light up for a moment. You felt as though things were going to be alright. 

 

“We, uh my crew and I, want to help you.” The armless lizard turned his eyes away from you staring instead at the endless trees. “First we have to get out of here. See these trees here? They go on forever. Some say if you walk far enough you’ll reach the end of space itself. Kinda stupid if you ask me. I think that bonehead started that rumor.” He eyes your jacket letting his eyes roam over your body before meeting your gaze again. He turns and heads the opposite direction of the endless forest. You follow after him. The lizard is surprisingly agile ducking between branches and using his momentum to jump higher than usual. He seems capable and competent. You felt small in the awesomeness of monster kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Wedsnday.


	27. Anatomy of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side B to the previous chapter. The skeleton brothers are working through some tension as their human runs about in the underground. Next weeks chapter will be longer and decidedly lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton brothers during the humans escape.

Papyrus dragged Sans out of their shared home by his hoodie. His brother was always impatient but this was a newer much more erratic kind of impatience. He stomped through Snowdin. Sans could feel his brothers soul sparking with delight as his red pupils shook within his sockets. He had never seen his brother so unhinged. It made him uncomfortable. Papyrus let go his brothers hood leaving it pulled over his head the fur obscuring his vision. Sans balled his hands into a fist within his sweater pockets as he peeked at his brother. He didn't try to hide his never ending worry. Sans already disliked humans but you ignited his disdain for people like you. He blames you for the corruption of his brother. There was a time before you where his brother would cry himself to sleep and cry to Sans about how lonely he was, how monsters were afraid of him. Papyrus has always been a gentle soul full of wonder and love but this world- the B side to the main timeline, took it all away leaving him a guarded killing machine. Sans knew there were much more horrible timelines just beyond his reach and it would hurt him to see his brother any lower than he is now. 

 

That didn't matter. The other him didn't matter. In fact the other versions of his brother didn't matter. This was his Papyrus. His baby bones brother who cried when he scraped his knee when he was three and who made his first kill when he was six. And Sans will always be his faithfully lazy brother. No matter what Papyrus did to him. His smile became tight. Papyrus did a lot of gruesome things to Sans in the sake of perfecting his traps and making him stronger. 

 

“I can't protect you forever.” He remembered his brother saying one time a hundred years ago, “I need to make you stronger.” He places a gentle hand on his cheek. “What would I do without my big brother?” 

 

Currently Papyrus has been spacing out his eyes fixated on a future he couldn't see. He knew his brother got into these types of moods when planning new strategies. This was a new game of cat and mouse and he enjoyed the thrill of new and interesting prey. The whole of the underground was his playing field after all. His brother was changing rapidly and unexpectedly. Sans was left without a means to stop or ease this change. Emotions were a liability they could not afford in the Underground. Papyrus had stopped walking jolting Sans out of his thoughts. He turned letting his gaze rest on Sans who cowered quickly understanding what was waiting just ahead for him. His brother turned quickly a heavy bone materializing within his hand. He swung with a heavy hand aiming for Sans temple. If he got hit his brother would be angered by such weakness. If he dodged his brother would angered by his insolence. Still Sans picked the latter dodging the blow. Papyrus grinned as his bone hit the ground shattering the rocks. Bits flew around him mixing with thick dust. An explosion was magnified by the cave walls. The sound shook Sans to his core. 

 

His brother was aiming to hurt. Papyrus looked up at his brother bones once again materializing behind him their sharpened ends pointed in his direction. Sans found himself nearly boxed in with water to his left and a large thick wall to his right. Without a second thought he launched himself over the water as Papyrus sent his attack straight for him. Two hit the ground breaking it upon impact. The remaining two swerved heading straight for him. Sans summoned his own sharpened bones sending it straight towards the incoming attack. Both sets of magic collided sending bone fragments around the surrounding area. Sans landed haphazardly on the other side of the shore. He recovered quick enough though his vision remained a bit blurry. Papyrus was standing now facing his brother from across the water. Powerful magic swirled inside a single socket drifting off the side. Heat radiated off his bones. 

 

“Sans. Fetch.” Papyrus summoned three larger bones and sent them towards Sans. Sans tore off his jacket and tossed it up letting the bones rip through the soft fabric. He took off running like a frightened animal. Papyrus took off after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly proud of this piece. Just thought I'd throw it in here.


End file.
